


Relentless

by DeadOnArrivalGirl



Series: Relentless [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Aftermath, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Comedy, Daddy Kink, Desire, Directed by m.night chameleon, Drama, Dwight/Reader/Frank, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force-Sensitive Reader, Horror, I suck at tags, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, Plot Twists, Polyamory, Problems, Protective, Protectiveness, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Scarf Kink, Scary, Smut, Survival, Survival Horror, Survivor Guilt, Wilderness Survival, basically anything sex related is going in here because there be a lot of characaters, everyonexreader, i hope you enjoy, it's gonna be long, it's gonna get weird, never give up, reader/everyone - Freeform, relentless - Freeform, the legion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 86,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadOnArrivalGirl/pseuds/DeadOnArrivalGirl
Summary: This story focuses on Reader who after entering the world of The Entity one fateful night, she finds herself surrounded by Survivors, chased by Killers and enduring horrid torment in hopes of finding a way out. As she continues to search for answers, she notices someone or something interfering. In a place where death is not an escape, is freedom even possible or are they doomed to survive forever?





	1. Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first fanfiction based on the Dead by Daylight game and honestly...I'm super excited for what I've got planned. I hope you guys enjoy but here's a quick disclaimer since I know the tags suck.  
> 1) I will depict torture and seriously screwed up violence in this so if you can't handle that sort or run the risk of a trigger, be on your way.  
> 2) I will go into detail regarding the sex (you probably here for that anyway so welcome) Like...sort of too much detail.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can this be happening to you? As if things weren't already difficult enough for you?! It just came out of the forest and now it's dragging you away!! How did it come to this?! Where are you going to end up?!  
> Will you survive it?

“SOMEONE HELP ME!” I screamed with all the air I had in my lungs as I clawed my fingers into the dirt, trying to keep from being dragged further into the dark.

These black branches had just sprung from the forest and started dragging me in, wrapping around my legs and hips and digging their thorns into my skin. I screamed as loud as I could but I didn’t see anyone turn on their lights…or come outside…the neighbor’s dog didn’t even start barking. I was left to watch as my house faded away and I was swallowed by the dark.

The branches wrapped around my legs, encasing me in a massive wooden cocoon and trapping my lower body inside it. I kept clawing into the earth, like a wild animal and shrieking like a banshee. The branches began working their way up the rest of my body and soon, my whole body was encased and I was left in pitch black terror.

My throat burned from my screams but I couldn’t silence my frightened breaths as I tried to catch my breath. I could feel the prison moving around me and I was so scared I could barely move but I suddenly couldn’t hear anything.

I started pounding on the cocoon and screaming again, pleading to be let out or spared but the next thing I knew…it began to grow hot inside it, as if I’d been placed in an oven…who’s to say I haven’t been?!!! I tried to resist the sleepiness that started to weigh down my eyes but within minutes that passed far too quickly…I was fading into the darkness behind my own eyes. Even with my eyes closed they burned as I began sweating buckets and I could taste the saltiness on my lips.

 _“I just can’t catch a damn break…”_ I thought and succumbed to…to…

I stumbled over the thought as its name started whispering into my head.

_I am The Entity_


	2. 12 Hours Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse into Readers life before The Entity came for her...and we see what led to her ending up in its clutches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were surrounded by monsters, how long do you think you would survive?

“(F/n), order up!” Joseph shouted from the kitchen.

“Got it!” I called back as I fast walked up to the counter and grabbed the plate.

Another damn chicken omelet with toast and upon grabbing the plate I stuck my thumb into the small cup on the side for butter…again. I set it down on the table and apologized about the butter and rushed to grab another. I ran up and grabbed a rag from the counter, wiping off my thumb as Joseph stared at me from the pick-up window.

“Stick your finger in the butter again?” he asked.

“Yup and I’m this much closer to becoming the butter queen herself.” I hissed as I viciously wiped my thumb and Joseph ducked to grab another cup for me.

“Yup, now all you need is a Food Network special, call someone the N-word and you can call yourself Paula Dean.” He slid me the small plastic cup with a rounded dollop of butter.

“I’ll do without the casual racism, thank you very much.” I sneered as I took the cup and started towards my table.

After delivering the cup of butter I headed back up to my counter and leaned against the pick-up window, looking at the diner, full to the brim as it would be for dinner. Families, groups of old friends in for their evening cup of coffee, teens putting off going home and the occasional drifter passing through for a bite.

I turned my head and stared out the window, watching as the suns last rays sank below the trees; making them look black against the purple and orange sky.

I’ve worked here for almost two years now, never more than a waitress and scraping by with most of my money going to my mortgage. I just smiled as I thought about that word; mortgage. The fact that I can pay for one at all is amazing, especially after what happened last year.

A chill raced up my back at the memory but I managed to keep my composure as Tiffany came over. She was a robust 30-something with long curly blonde hair and a shimmering gold wedding band on her right hand. She was pretty with bright pink lips and green eyes, artificial lashes and tan to match the blinding blond hair. She was the owner of the diner “Tiffany’s Turnover Diner” which was locally famous for its Apple Turnovers that she made from scratch.

She hired me out of desperation when her last waitress married some rich boyfriend in California and left Tiffany high and dry, despite Tiffany being a great boss. She was patient with me when I started out and completely supportive during that hell storm last year.

Joseph was just as helpful, walking me home every night since and even staying behind extra hours to make sure I was walked home. I felt another shiver wrack my body as I dared to look down at my hands. My hands, knuckles and forearms were scarred harshly with defensive marks that would never heal completely. I let my hands drop and rest on my stomach as I recalled that I had an equally savage scar across my belly to match my arms.

 _“Worthless little whore!”_ the words echoed in my head when I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I jolted, popping my head up to look at Tiffany who looked just as startled.

I immediately dropped my eyes; embarrassed.

“Sorry Tiff…I was…”

“Don’t apologize hon, you left us a little there. I just wanted to check on you, you wanna head home a little early tonight?” she asked and I looked around, noticing that almost everyone had already left.

“Oh shit, how long was I standing here?” I felt my face warm as panic set in.

“Not too long this time, I’m not going to blame you. You’ve been going to therapy right?” she asked, squeezing my shoulder gently.

“Yeah, every day. Sometimes I feel like it doesn’t help.” I said and shake my head.

“Yes, it does, you know it does otherwise you never would have come back.” She says and steps away to collect from the last table as I right myself again.

I shook myself out and took a few deep breaths, reminding myself that I’m supposed to be working right now…not dwelling on the past.

I was mugged last year by my ex-boyfriend after I refused to get back together. His drinking was just getting worse so I left before he could drag me down with him…but without me there to enable him and clean up his messes, he fell apart. He found me on my way home from work, demanding I come back to him but when I said no, he started stabbing me. He knocked me down and started just cutting at whatever part of me he could reach. I caught most of his shots with my hands and arms when he pushed my arms away and stabbed deep into my belly. He ripped a massive hole in my stomach and left me for dead on the sidewalk after taking my wallet and keys to my house.

The police found him in my house, looking for more to steal and arrested him. I’ll never see him again but…the hate in his eyes as he started slashing at me is still fresh in my mind.

When Tiffany and Joseph came to see me in the hospital, they were better than any cheerleading squad in the world. They supported me through physical therapy and helped me find a therapist close by.

Tiffany even offered me some basic desk work behind the scenes to keep making money while I was recovering. One major problem with my attack was I’d faded away in the middle of it and only came back to reality once I was in the hospital and was being treated for my wounds. My therapist called it disassociation; my brains way of defending myself. When I got stressed, I would just disappear for a little while until I calmed down again and came back to reality.

I still did it from time to time and that’s what I was going to therapy for, to try and stop the random bouts of ‘fading away’ as I’d call it.

“Naptime already, (f/n)?” I heard Joseph say and I looked up to see him standing there with a bin full of dirty dishes.

“I’m that obvious, huh?” I said as I took the bin and started towards the sink, him following to get started on the kitchen clean up.

Joseph was a handsome 19-year-old who lived down the street from me. We’ve been friends since grade school and we’ve never been far from each other. He has walked me home, helped me change the locks at home and even stops by when he can’t sleep to check on me.

He’s freshly graduated our high school and I graduated two years earlier…it’s been a long road but I can’t think of anybody I’d rather be on this road with.

“I mean, you’re better than last week. You were almost gone the whole shift and now you just missed part of it. Baby steps.” He says as he starts wiping down the prep table and I dig my hands into a soap filled sink.

“I know…I just wish it was over already.” I said blandly as I started in on the dishes, listening happily as Joseph sang along loudly to the radio.

We walked Tiffany to her car and I apologized again for disappearing in the middle of work before we watched her drive off. Joseph and I started towards my house as I felt a chill on the wind and tightened my scarf around my neck.

“That’s cute, where’d you get that?” he asked, tugging on one of the tails on my shoulder.

“I think your mom sent it,” I said, vaguely recalling the box coming in the mail.

“I’ll need to ask, it looks soft.” He lets go of it and we keep walking, talking about what time we’re gonna get to the diner tomorrow.

As we walk up the front steps, I see a box on the front porch and stop dead, bringing Joseph to a stop as well.

“What is it?” he asks and follows my stare to the box.

He stomps up the steps and picks it up, reading what I knew it said. He immediately dropkicked it into the street and rushed over to me, wrapping his arms around me; only then did I realize how hard I was shaking.

“It’s Ok, it’s gone! He’s not coming back! I wish they’d stop sending his shit here!” he whispered into my hair as I continued to tremble in his arms.

I don’t know how long we stood there, probably an hour since I heard my clock inside chime at the start of a new hour. I finally raised my arms and squeeze Joseph before letting him go, knowing full well that I didn’t want to be alone right now…but I needed to be strong. Part of getting better was not being so scared all the time and this was one of those steps I needed to take alone.

“Do you want me to stay over, tonight?”

_Yes_

“No, it’s ok. You gotta get home, Stella’s probably waiting for you.” I said, trying to pull back but he held on.

“She’s a fat cat, she can wait two more minutes.” He says squeezing me again before letting go.

His brown eyes told me exactly how worried he was over me. Black curls tucked under his beanie and brows furrowed, hard to lie to that face. Hard, but not impossible.

“I promise, I’m alright. I just didn’t expect that.” I said and he nodded before hugging me again and I hugged back.

“You’re my best friend, I don’t want anything like that to happen to you.”

“Too late,” I said and we laughed bitterly before he watched me get inside and turn on the lights. I waved goodbye from my window and watched him start towards his house before I stepped back and started my routine check over my house.

The living room had a stairway that lead upstairs which I would check last. I had a purple love seat and a small coffee table in front of an old T.V. with a big square back to it; still worked so no point in throwing it away.

On either side of the T.V. stand were some bookshelves filled with books from school, old assignments and some of my favorite reads. I couldn’t help but flip off my copy of _50 Shades of Grey_ , I really need to throw that away.

Above the front door was a circle of a window that opened with a crank and I could only access it by ladder or climbing onto the support beam that crossed right over my living room; damning me from ever getting a pretty chandelier.

I could still see from here that the crank was in place and the window was in fact closed.

I walked into the kitchen and passed the island to check the back door, the door was still locked but I unlocked it and locked it again just to be sure. I walked away from it and started up the back stairs, they let out right next to the guest room which I never used so it just served as storage right now…not that I had a lot to store. I pushed the broken latch into place and shook the door, ensuring that the broken latch wasn’t closed. I really need to fix this place up.

I walked up to the window in the guest room and looked outside. This window oversaw my backyard and behind that was the forest. It led directly into the mountains but it was always so nice to be this close to nature, what with how dominated by the city the rest of my life was. It made coming home almost peaceful.

I checked that the window was locked and then eyeballed the closet before walking over and opening the doors and seeing nothing. I left the guest room and went into the bathroom and double checked that window, even though it was too small to fit a human.

I then went into my room and checked that window which looked over the neighbor’s house and there was a small roof outside it that covered the small would be garage. I say would be since it’s filled with crap and clutter left by the landlord that had stayed here while trying to sell it and I never bothered to go through it all. I really should get to that at some point, I could actually get a car and put it there some day. My driver’s license will finally mean more than proving I can buy alcohol! I could actually drive to _pick up_ the alcohol!

Now that my little fortress was secured, I went back to the front door and double checked the dead bolt and the top lock before letting out an exaggerated sigh. I went upstairs and took a shower, ponytailed my long (h/c) hair and slid on a loose-fitting tank top that would guarantee a titty peeking out when I woke up. I didn’t bother with bottoms; underwear was good enough right now.

I threw myself onto my bed and didn’t bother with the comforter either, the hot shower left me feeling warm enough.

As I rubbed my calves together, enjoying the freshly shaven sensation on my skin I snuggled into my pillow and slipped into blissfully unaware sleep.

_Are you scared of monsters?_

No, I’m not afraid of anything anymore.

_If you were surrounded by monsters, would you be scared? Seeing and smelling and touching them?_

I’m not scared of anything.

_If you were surrounded by monsters, how long do you think you would survive? Would you survive at all?_

Bite me.

_What if you die?_

I’ll take you with me.

_We shall see._

I was awoken by what sounded like a loud bang and I looked out into the hall to see the porchlight gently glowing from downstairs. I jumped out of bed and grabbed at the bedside drawer. I pulled out my mace and frantically looked around for my cellphone when I remembered…charging port…at work.

_Fuck!_

I clutched my head, feeling lightheaded from getting up so fast. And what was that dream? Whatever!

I steeled myself and took several deep breaths, holding my mace at the ready; my finger itching on the trigger. I slowly made my way through the hall towards the stairs, looking down over the rail and not seeing anyone or any lights on.

I stopped at the top and carefully lowered myself down the steps, willing them not to creak to give me the element of surprise.

Once at the bottom, I looked around the living room and checked my front door; still locked.

I started towards the kitchen and felt a chill as I got closer, the distinct smell of rain on the air.

 _Ok, back door or window is open and they’re still in there since nothing else has been disturbed. Probably looking for a weapon on sight to avoid being tracked._ My thoughts ran through all the research I’d done on home invasions or violent murders after my attack.

I stepped into the kitchen fast and flicked on the light, only to have the bulb pop right away and shattered glass sprinkled over the floor.

“Shit!”

In that brief moment of light, I could at least tell there was no one in here but the back door was wide open. I carefully skirted the light, avoiding any broken glass by sliding my feet across the floor instead of walking.

I got to the back door and almost dropped my mace; it was pitch black outside. There were no lights or sky or…anything really, just darkness.

I just stared for a moment before reaching over and closing the door, pushing the lock back into place when I heard a flutter of feathers behind me and I whipped around, my mace at the ready. No people but there was a black mass on the counter, settling its wings after flying in from somewhere in my house.

_A crow?_

It looked at me with its beady little red eyes then let out a deafening caw and I pressed my hands against my ears, as it seemed to shake my whole house. I heard what sounded like a revving motor through my hands and I looked outside to see someone tall racing out of the darkness towards my door…a chainsaw screaming in his hands.

I screamed and threw myself behind the counter as he ripped through my door, breaking the glass and destroying the wood; ripping the metal lock from the bolt. I felt the glass from the lightbulb cut into my shoulder as I fell, but my adrenaline blinded me to the pain as I dragged myself through it, cutting my arm, hip and bare leg as I hid behind the island.

 _He’s inside!!!!_ My thoughts were screaming to run to the front door but with the deadbolt still locked and the top lock still in place, he’d hit me with the chainsaw before I could open it. How did he move so fast carrying that fucking thing? The locks meant to make me feel safe have now trapped me here with this maniac.

As I was contemplating my next move, I could hear him walking around in my kitchen; the motor on his chainsaw still sputtering. He walked around the island and I inched my way around the corner as he checked the door to my pantry.

From what I could see of him from behind the island, his whole body looked brutally disfigured! His face and neck seemed to swipe to the side a little and the hair on his head was black and grew down the back of his neck and under his bedraggled tank top. His arms were different lengths and had bandages, black warts and stitches throughout, he was all muscle and no hesitation with any movement he made, ripping apart the pantry at the chance of finding me!

As I scooted further towards the backdoor, I saw something white in my way and whipped around to look at it. A haunting mask suddenly vanished behind the corner, what I saw was a ghostly white screaming face but only for a moment.

_There’s two!!!_

I jumped up and started running, hearing the chainsaw starting up. I whipped around and threw open the refrigerator door, slamming it into him and his chainsaw; digging the chain deep into the metal. It let out a twisted scream of steel and locked it up inside the mangled door.

I turned and started towards the front door, yanking the top lock out of place and almost immediately dropping to one knee as sharp metal teeth dug into my ankle with a loud metallic clang. The teeth of the bear trap hit the bone deep in my body and rang me like a tuning fork! I screamed loudly and my knee slammed into the floor as I desperately pried at the bear trap only to hear a deep grunting behind me. I looked up to see an impossibly tall monster of a man wearing a mask with a sick smile and a haphazard metal blade in his hand approaching me. His body impaled with all manner of massive metal hooks and his overalls splattered with blood!

I turned back to the trap and pulled with all I had to release my leg; the teeth cutting into my fingers and leaving a dark puddle of blood on the floor. Just as the teeth exited my skin, I used my free leg to kick the front door and roll myself backwards. The trap slammed shut and his blade smashed into the wood in front of my door.

I stood up, most of my weight on my uninjured leg and sprayed the mace directly into the mouth of the mask, causing a hacking cough to erupt as he stumbled back. I started back towards the kitchen again but the chainsaw guy, the ghost face masked guy and a horribly familiar guy towered over me.

Face covered by a mask made of someone else’s face, tall and chubby behind his bright yellow apron also splattered with copper colored blood. A hammer tucked at his side and his own bulkier chainsaw resting in his hands.

“Leatherface?!!” I said aloud and he responded by revving his own chainsaw and I began frantically limping up the stairs, knowing I’d be trapping myself but if I could get to my room, I could climb out on to the garage and yell for help.

I was in the doorway of my bedroom when I tried to flip on the light but again, the bulb popped but that little burst of light let me see the haunting form of a woman in a red jacket with a pig’s head in front of me!

I slammed the door closed just as a blade cut through it and almost hit me, ripping another scream of fright from me as I fell to the floor. I gasped for air as I looked around frantically, smelling an overwhelming stench of something beyond dead and glancing over at the bathroom beside my room and saw a woman standing there, holding a diamond lantern and muttering something in another language.

Her flesh was rotten and bubbling in a few spots, pustules filled with a sickening yellow liquid, some leaking. Her muscles and tendons were exposed in several spots and half of her head was rotten to the point that she looked like a fucking zombie. She had a sour stench and honestly appeared to be embalmed within her golden robes and extravagant headdress.

I started to stand up as she began gasping and gagging then suddenly, she vomited green slop and I had to throw myself over the railing to avoid her shot. I held on to the edge of the rail, swinging my legs over the monsters in my living room, wondering what to do now!

I saw the beam across the middle of my living room and started swinging with more vigor as she started leaning over the rail to grab me.

I threw myself off the rail and grabbed the beam, barely catching it with my hands enough to hold on. The cuts on my fingers from that bear trap ripped wider as I pulled myself up onto the beam and stood up on top of it, looking down into the hellscape that was now my living room.

There were two maniacs with chainsaws, a ghost faced creep, a woman with a pig’s head, a rotten corpse queen coming down the stairs and that freak with the machete that I pepper sprayed.

None of them could reach me up here so I started walking towards the circle shaped skylight above the front door. There was a small roof that covered my porch outside it, I could get out there and scream my lungs out for help. Just as I started towards it though, something whizzed past my head and I turned to see it dig itself into the wall beside me.

I looked back as a woman with a bunny mask appeared from the kitchen and began to raise another hatchet and threw it at me. I had to lean back and lay down on the beam, almost losing my balance and falling into the waiting claws of the things below as I tried to avoid it!

I clung to the beam and I looked down at my mace, wondering what I’m going to do. I suddenly had an idea and pulled my ponytail out of my hair; ignoring the little (h/c) strands still trapped on it and held up the mace, holding my finger over the trigger and glancing up at the bunny bitch as she prepared her next hatchet. I wrapped the ponytail around the mace and my finger and I hurled it at her, my finger slipping off the trigger and the ponytail tightening around it as it flew, spraying mace all across the living room.

It clunked against her mask and bounced onto the floor, spraying until the mace sprayed its life out and left every monster in the room hacking and coughing up a storm!

I took this as my chance and jumped down, landing on the couch with a sickening metal snap as something inside it broke and I started limping towards the kitchen, body checking the pig lady and throwing her through the coffee table with a loud shatter. I ran towards the back door when I heard a loud shriek and froze as a woman with a white bag over her head floated in the doorway, holding a medical saw in her hand.

She wore a retro nurse uniform and her face was torn against the bag on her head, as if she was still struggling to breath beyond it! Her feet hung beneath her, blackened and dead looking, her fingers pale white but holding black smoke with orange lights buzzing within it.

I started backwards but when I turned, there was a shriek and she was there too, I turned again and she was back at the door. She swung the saw but I ducked under the counter and her blade pinged off that instead.

My knees ached from where I landed but I ran through the door that lead to the back stairs, I’d get upstairs if I couldn’t get outside! I slammed the door behind me and threw down the step ladder I had stored there to hold it closed. I heard the loud cries of those monsters as I tried to go up and I took a moment to catch my breath, contemplating how I’ll defend myself now since my mace was gone. I suddenly bumped into someone but…there was nothing there!

I pushed against the nothing but the feeling of someone breathing under my fingers told me there was very much a someone!!! I loud ringing suddenly materialized a man before me out of the nothing, blocking me in…I was trapped.

I stepped back as this thing swung it’s spine like weapon at me and I dropped to my knees to avoid it, the blade digging into the door, getting stuck. I crawled around his knees and braced myself against the steps, kicking his back and pushing him off balance.

I scrambled up the stairs and pushed against the door but it wouldn’t open. I forgot; this stupid latch is broken!!! I started throwing my body into this door to try and jar the latch out of place when I heard the door behind me open and the sound of something glass shattering.

Just as I glanced back, this purple cloud of smoke started to envelope me, followed by the choked laughter of some horrid beast I had yet to see! I threw my body into the door again and the door fell through loudly. I hit the floor with a cry and I kicked the door closed behind me as I gasped for air on the floor, my vision starting to blur and my body not responding to me properly. I started towards my bedroom but just as I went through the door another decayed thing that smelled like swamp water grabbed me by my shoulders and started growling at me with a sickening gurgle as she threw me down on the floor and began biting at my throat just missing me by an inch. My hands were pressed against her face, slowly pressing hard against her flesh and sometimes pulling it away like layers of rotten wood! The slimy feeling of some of her flesh getting trapped under my fingernails made me quake under her rabid growls and vicious bites.

I pushed my legs under her tiny stomach and pushed up with all my might, throwing her over the rail and off of me. I coughed and glanced down at the living room, seeing that every single one of those monsters was gone, including the one I just threw.

I didn’t hesitate as I ran down the stairs and grabbed the doorknob but I lit up like a damn light bulb as volts were dumped into my body through the knob. My body shook violently as tears began pouring from my eyes and I felt the flesh on my hand burning as electricity trashed my body. I forced myself to let go and I hit the floor again as a sinister laughter sounded from the other side of the door.

The blackened knob began to jiggle as whoever was on the other side started jimmying the lock and I crawled into the kitchen, seeing that the kitchen was empty again and the doorway was empty, the outside no longer pitch black and I could see stars in the sky! I got up from the floor and grabbed a knife from the butcher block before I ran for the door.

I was thrown back as a pale blue woman appeared before my eyes and screamed at me, her whole-body pin cushioned with shards of glass ranging from massive to glittering splinters in her skin. Her severed limbs floated in their almost correct places and she held a previously shattered katana in one hand.

I raised my knife to her in defense and she just gazed at me seemingly unaffected when she smiled and raised her blade to swing at me.

I threw myself towards the door to the living room and narrowly avoided her slash as it smashed into the cabinet, devastating the glass and breaking all the dishes within. She started towards me but I grabbed the spice rack beside the door and threw it down on her, knocking her back and causing her to cry out as I ran into the living room only to freeze where I stood.

There were four masked people in my living room now; two girls and two boys. One was taller than the other three and they all had their own knives…much more intimidating looking than mine. I just stared, as they shifted in their spots, their attack looming.

The front door was out of the question, lest I get shocked again. Every attempt I’ve made on the back door has been thwarted and there’s no telling where the others have gone to. My original plan was still an option; get upstairs and onto the roof outside my window and call for help…but I had to get past these four.

I took a deep breath and put weight onto my damaged ankle again, ignoring the roaring pain it caused. I flipped my knife around in my hand so that the blade was downward and the taller of the four chuckled at me.

“Come on then,” I said sternly and they descended on me like a pack of wolves.

The one with a skull mask slashed at me and I ducked to avoid it, T-kicking him in the chest and knocking him back over the couch and onto the pile of glass and wood that once was my coffee table. The girl with rubber bands all over her mask swung at me and I grabbed her wrist pulling her close then throwing her back as I stepped over her, but she grabbed my bad ankle and I fell to one knee before slashing her wrist and she cried out. The woman with a black leather jacket started towards me, her knife at the ready and I was against the couch, the skull mask likely righting himself behind me.

I took a deep breath and ran straight into her blade, letting it bite into my chest as I dug mine into her belly and I ripped it across the side of her, tearing a gaping wound in her belly and letting her drop to the floor, clutching it and leaving her knife in my chest.

I ripped it out, blood gushing out as I looked up and saw that the last one was standing directly at the steps and just staring at me. I didn’t hesitate, I braced myself with my blade and hers and ran towards him as he started towards me.

He raised his knife to strike but I made an X with my blades and blocked his strike, us struggling for power. He used his free hand and pushed me back as I heard two sets of footsteps near me and I looked up to see the rubber banded masked girl and the skull masked boy were standing once again. The other woman, still on the floor; gushing blood but she yelled at them.

“Fucking get her!”

I felt the blood still trickling from my chest…I didn’t have much time now. I started walking backwards and the remaining three started inching towards me as I stopped by the kitchen doorway. I reached out with one hand and grabbed the light switch. I smirked and the taller one tilted his head at me when I flipped the switch and as expected, the bulb popped and sent shattered glass all over them and darkening the room.

As they started toward where I was, I crouched down and slid behind the corner in the kitchen waiting for one of them to walk through the door. The girl was the unfortunate one to come in first and I stabbed her friends’ knife into the back of her knee; ripping a shriek from her unlike any I’d ever heard. I stood up and ran through the door, skull mask right in front of me. I used my momentum and jumped on him, digging my knife into his chest and leaving it there as I ran over him and towards the stairs. I didn’t look around for the last one as I ran up to second level and almost immediately got tripped and landed face first on the floor, knocking my nose hard.

I raised my head as the blood started pouring from my aching nose and looked behind me to see the tall one approaching, stepping over the wire I’d just tripped over. Another trap!?

I stood up as he slashed at me and I ducked to avoid it when he took another swing and I raised my arm to take the blow; his knife digging into and through my forearm, splattering blood against my face. I could see where the knife pierced my arm and the blood came pouring from it as he used this connection to step closer to me. I pushed back against him, pulling the knife from my arm and I started away but he stabbed the knife into my bad ankle and dragged me back to him, him straddling my hips now.

I watched him raise the knife with both hands and just watch me for a moment before digging it into my chest and ripping another scream from me when I grabbed the blade and held it in place. He looked directly at my face through his smiling face mask and spoke.

“It’s over,” his voice came out sickly smooth sounding when I bent my knees behind his back and glared at him, bringing another tilt to his head.

“No, it’s not.” I said as I pushed my knee against his back and wrapped my arms around him, holding him close to me. I locked my foot around his and used my other foot to arch my back and rolled us over, putting me on top off him now and I ripped his knife out of the new wound, the blood splattering on his mask and I ripped his mask off before placing the blade against his neck; pushing his hood back and letting his hair slip out.

He was a brown eyed man with sharp features and dark brown hair, oddly handsome face for a monster. Thick brows with a scar through one of them and a scar through the bridge of his nose. He also had a massive skull tattoo on his throat, surrounded by flames. His eyes were wide with surprise when he looked up at me and mine were wide with focus. The tables now turned in my favor, I pressed the blade hard against the skull on his throat.

“Now, it’s over.” I growled and he smiled at me, raising his hands in surrender.

I kept the knife against his neck as I untangled our legs from each other and I stood up, keeping his knife at the ready should he get up.

“Don’t move! I am calling the police, if you and your friends know what’s good for you, you’ll all get out of my house!”

“You can’t call the police without your phone cutie,” he taunted from the floor.

I stalled by my bedroom door when I felt a chuckle against the back of my neck. I froze, the knife still straight out at the guy on the floor.

“Not that cops could help you anyway.” the voice growled out and I remained firm in my spot as it sounded like blades scraping together right beside my ear.

Loosening my grip on the knife, it slid from its straight position and I tightened my grip as I dropped my arm fast and dug the knife into the thigh of whoever it was that stood behind me and just as fast, four long blades cut through my hand and wrist.

He shouted in pain and I ripped my hand free of the blades, stepping away from another sickly familiar face now that I could see him. I stepped back and T-kicked Freddy in the chest and started running towards the guest room, the last room in my house. The man on the floor got up and started after me but I got to the door first and slammed it shut, locking it behind me. I pushed the dresser in front of the door and listened as the man pounded on the door, yelling at me from the other side.

“I don’t think you wanna be in there baby, you’d probably be better off out here with us! Open the door!” he yelled and I just shook, terrified!

The window in here faced the forest, where all this shit seemed to come from and there was no roof outside it! I was trapped!

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!! GO AWAY!!!! I’LL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!!!!” I screamed as the sounds behind the door fell silent.

“Now I doubt that,” he said calmly and I just screamed.

“God, what the fuck do you want from me?!!!” I yelled and he just yelled back.

“What _I_ want isn’t important; _you_ don’t want to be in there right now, trust me. Open the door and we’ll talk. You’re the one with a knife.” He says but I shake my head.

“You saw me leave the knife in his leg; how stupid do you think I am?! I’m outnumbered out there, why would I put myself at odds like that? After all this?!!! FUCK YOU!” I said.

“She’s good,” Freddy said behind the door.

“Shut up bacon face!” he hissed back. “Listen, you REALLY don’t want to be in there! Open the door!”

“I’m not coming out of this room! I’ll die of blood loss first!” I yelled back.

“Sorry baby, but there’s no such thing as death where we’re going.” He says and Freddy laughed loudly at this.

“What do you mean?” I said when I felt the floorboards creak behind me and I whipped around to see one more familiar face that sent a cold shiver down my spine.

Michael Myers towered over me and grabbed me by my throat, lifting me off the ground! I screamed loudly as I thrashed about and tried to get free but he dug his blade into my chest despite my struggles and cries. The dresser fell forward as the door opened up and that man stood there, once again wearing his smiley face mask.

“I tried to tell you,”

Michael pulled his knife out of my chest and walked over to the window. I reached up and pulled at his mask with my bloody fingers.

“Please…” I begged and he seemed to stall.

He dropped the knife and reached up to stroke the side of my face when Freddy chuckled.

“What is it with this guy and girls like her?”

Michael looked over at the others and looked back at me before throwing me through the window, dropping me the agonizing 15ft fall.

My ribcage bounced against the earth and I fell still as my breath slowly returned to me. My whole body radiated with pain as I heard a loud wooden creaking drawing nearer. I tried to get up but I couldn’t bring life into my limbs, I lifted my head just a bit and looked towards the forest behind my house when the source of the creaking came into view. There was a large black branch covered with red thorns crawling towards me, seeming to stem from a black fog that covered the woods.

“No…” I croaked as I rolled over onto my belly, trying desperately to crawl away but it wrapped around my ankles and started dragging me into the woods.

“SOMEONE HELP ME!” I screamed with all the air I had in my lungs as I clawed my fingers into the dirt, trying to keep from being dragged further into the dark.

I screamed as loud as I could but I didn’t see anyone turn on their lights…or come outside…the neighbor’s dog didn’t even start barking. I was left to watch as my house faded away and I was swallowed by the dark.

The branches wrapped around my legs, encasing me in a massive wooden cocoon and trapping my lower body inside it. I kept clawing into the earth, like a wild animal and shrieking like a banshee. The branches began working their way up the rest of my body and soon, my whole body was encased and I was left in pitch black terror.

My throat burned from my screams but I couldn’t silence my frightened breaths as I tried to catch my breath. I could feel the prison moving around me and I was so scared I could barely move but I suddenly couldn’t hear anything.

I started pounding on the cocoon and screaming again, pleading to be let out or spared but the next thing I knew…it began to grow hot inside it, as if I’d been placed in an oven…who’s to say I haven’t been?!!! I tried to resist the sleepiness that started to weigh down my eyes but within minutes that passed far too quickly…I was fading into the darkness behind my own eyes. Even with my eyes closed they burned as I began sweating buckets and I could taste the saltiness on my lips.

 _“I just can’t catch a damn break…”_ I thought and succumbed to…to…

I stumbled over the thought as its name started whispering into my head.

_I am The Entity_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were surrounded by monsters and survived...what would happen next?


	3. Dead by Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fog is thick and your senses are piqued. You're watched from the shadows and hunted like a helpless animal...but are you really that helpless? You come across others fighting to survive, just like you. Can you all escape or will some of you be Dead by Daylight?

When I woke up…I didn’t just awaken, I slowly left the sleep world and returned to the waking world. I was so exhausted still and just curled up tighter into a ball, trying to will sleep back into me when I heard a horse neigh and my eyes popped open.

That thing…those monsters…my body! I clutched myself all over and felt no blood or wounds on me anymore. I felt my panic start rising as I tried to push the top off of whatever I was in now, as I was no longer surrounded by a black wooden cocoon.

It was still wood but, sleeker and sharper at the edges. It felt like a crate of some kind, feeling smothered and compressed. I could rest my legs but my knees had to be bent and my head was pressed up against the other side of it.

My breath started feeling thinner and it was harder for me to breathe, I wasn’t sure if that was me freaking out or the air actually running out now. I slowed my breathing as I pushed against the wood above me but nothing moved.

I lay still, thinking of how much harder I might have push to get the box open but I fell silent as I heard what sounded like footsteps draw nearer to me. I listened as they stopped and someone knelt down beside my box.

“Jackpot,” the voice said and I heard the lock on whatever I was in start clunking as he fiddled with it.

It was a man, sounded Hispanic maybe? As I listened carefully to the lock ticking softly with each move he made, he seemed to be muttering to himself in another language that I couldn’t understand.

“Jeez, when did they start locking these?” He said in English.

I listened in silence as there was more small mechanical sounds and then…

*CLICK*

I pushed my legs up against the top of the box and the lid flew open, knocking that man back. I didn’t bother looking at him as I rushed out of the crate and stood up for the first time.

“WHAT THE HELL!?” he shouted.

I looked around and saw that the walls of where I was were wooden as well, completely void of any distinctive posters but filled with glass bottles, varying in size and color. I ran out the doorway I saw in front of me and once outside…I almost collapsed.

I was in a forest, there were lights and carnival games nearby. A fortune teller and some bowling pins and tennis balls catching my eye right away. I looked around and started running into the fog, almost smashing my face into the massive brick wall that blocked my way.

Looking up there was no way I could climb that, even if I could there were spikes at the top and who knows what on the other side. I turned and saw that this whole place was surrounded by this brick wall, like an arena of sorts.

_Well this is…unexpected._

I heard what sounded like a neigh again and I turned to see the thing I’d been inside was a caravan, not a trailer. Beside it was a pile of hay and in that pile sat a massive gray horse with black hair and three fucking eyes, the third being in the center of its forehead. The poor creature lowered its head to eat the hay but raised its face to neigh at me and I almost lost my lunch.

Its mouth was pouring blood, its teeth yellow and green with rot and maggots crawling in its gums and lips. As it neighed, the smell of mold and sewage spilled out and I had to back away or I would lose my lunch.

I stared at the poor creature when I heard a whoosh by my head and a hatchet buried itself into the wall of the caravan. I whipped around to see the bitch with the bunny mask again, readying another hatchet to throw; humming a haunting tune.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!!” I screamed and started running through the would-be carnival, dodging another hatchet by ducking behind the fortune teller game. I can hear her raring up another shot behind me so I make a sharp turn behind a massive metal structure and the hatchet pings off the steel; letting silver sparks fly from the impact. I crouched down behind a pile of debris and spotted a maze of smaller brick walls just before me and a window catching my eye. I snuck over and slowly crawled through the window as she passed the area where I just was.

I sank low behind the wall as she walked in a full circle around me, missing me completely…just then a bright red light appeared before her eyes and she left me, humming a tune as she went.

_Beast of Prey_

Something whispered in my head. What the hell was that?

Once I couldn’t hear the singing anymore, I started in the opposite direction and managed to find the caravan again. I ventured back into the carnival and found three little red and white striped tents, two of them had wooden boxes under them.

My eyes were drawn to this little orange glow from behind a stack of boxes, it was from a small pile of bones lit up with candles. A shiver raced up my spine as I stepped away from it and went back to the caravan, thinking I might find that guy inside and ask him some questions, but he was already gone. I dared to go back in and I could hear what sounded like an engine chugging along behind the caravan, what is that?

I walked around the back of the caravan and found a generator, topped with a tall metal mast with three lights at the top, that flickered from time to time. At the base was a different guy wearing a white button up shirt, a pocket protector with a few pens in it, a blue tie with red stripes, black slacks and black dress shoes.

I slowly inched closer and as my bare feet slid through the leaves, they knocked against a tiny pile of rocks and crackled noisily, making him look at me with fright in his hazel eyes.

His hair was black, neatly cut but a little messy; as if he was constantly running his fingers through it. His eyes were a hazel color, framed by black rimmed glasses and thick eyebrows. He was a little pale and sweaty but I can’t imagine a lot of relaxing goes on with that bitch running around here.

He had a soft jawline, narrow eyes, full lips and a skinny build but broad shouldered; for all intents and purposes, he was cute albeit nerdy, but cute.

“What-who are you?” he asked, his voice trembling a little.

“I’m (f/n), what are you doing here?”

“Get over here, we don’t have a lot of time.” He gestured to come and I walked over and knelt down beside him as he put his hands back inside the generator.

“What are you doing?”

“Fixing this generator. We have to repair 5 generators and once they’re on, the Exit Gates are powered.” He says, keeping his focus squarely on the generator.

“Exit Gates?”

“Yeah, once we get through those, we go back to the Camp Fire. You’ve never been there so we’ll show you around once we get out of here. Make sure you’re watching what I’m doing because you’re going to need to help us finish these.” He said and scooted over a little to let me look at his hands.

I could see his hands as he pulled wires apart and switched gears around, twisted bolts into place and when a white lightning bolt would shoot through the mechanism, he’d grab whatever he was holding tightly. The bolt would disappear under his hands and I’d see his jaw tighten as it seemed to shock him.

“What was that?! Are you Ok?” I asked, paying close attention to which wires went where.

“A Skill Check, when that little shock goes through the generator, you’ve got to let go or hang on. Letting go will waist too much time, we bear with it so we can finish the generators faster. If you let go too late or when the shock hits you, the generator will explode.” He says and I almost fell over.

He smiled before squeezing the wires he had again as another shock ran through the mechanism.

“Not like a Michael Bay movie explosion, it just pops and regresses a little but we can still fix it. Only problem is when it explodes like that, it lets The Killer know where we are.”

“The Killer? That woman with the bunny mask?”

“The Huntress, you’ve probably already seen her hatchets.” He says as he hooks the tips of two wires together and twists them.

“Uh…yeah. You could say that.” I said quietly, glancing off to the side and seeing more mechanisms on the other side of the generator.

I saw two wires that hung separated and reached in to put them together the way I just saw him do. As I twisted them together, the wires lit up with electricity and I held on tight as it buzzed through my fingers and up my arms. I tightened the twist once more and the generator popped on, bringing light to the bulbs at the top of the mast.

“Nice job, most of us need a little more practice before we can handle the shock.” He stands up but almost immediately crouches again and pushes me behind the generator, pressing me against the tree.

He doesn’t say anything as he presses his hand against my mouth and kneels between my legs as the sound of The Huntress’ singing draws near. My heart is pounding in my chest and seeming to get louder as I run my eyes over his features again. His hand is warm and smells like bark mulch.

His head is turned away from me and I can see a little drop of sweat sliding down in front of his ear. I follow his gaze and almost jumped out of my skin! The Huntress was walking nearer to us, looking around menacingly. From this perspective I got a much better look at her.

She was probably 6 feet tall and walked around with no shoes, her feet stained with dirt and blood. Her pants were blue with bandages wrapped around one thigh. She sported a beige sweater with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a bodice around her torso for her hatchets to rest on. She also had a sort of skirt wrapped half way around her body and hung a few inches from the ground. On her rabbit mask was blood splatters and cracks from age, one of the ears was broken and it had a black lace veil over the back of her head, somewhat concealing a bun at the base of her head. The mask made it look as if her eyes were massive and black, like a dead rabbit.

The last thing I noticed about her, minus the massive axe she carried for melee attacks, was a shimmering silver ring on her right hand.

She drew ever nearer to us and his grip around my mouth tightened as she did. Just as she starts to round the generator, another one pops just behind her and she races off towards it. Her ghostly humming fading to silence along with her rapid footsteps and then she was gone.

He lets out a sigh of relief and lets his hand fall from my mouth. Only when his fingers slide over my lips, does he realize what he was doing and his face lights up pink as he stands up and away from me.

“Sorry! She was right on top of us, I didn’t want us to get found.” He says frantically but I just stand up and dust myself off.

“It’s Ok, where do we go now?” I ask and he composes himself as he leads me onto the next generator that we find a little way off from the caravan, it’s out in the open but he positions us on either side of the generator. He instructs me through balancing repairing and watching out for The Killer and explains our positioning on the generator. With us facing either side of the generator, we can each keep an eye out for her behind each other.

The next generator went much faster since I took more part in helping him fix it, but I’ll admit that I played it safe by focusing on the wires and less the gears since I didn’t really understand that part yet. The wire bit was simple; match the colors and be ready for the shock.

As this generator popped to life, another one lit up across the field and he stayed crouched behind the generator as I looked across the field, utterly shocked.

It was like I could see it…but not. It was like a black cloud appeared in my vision and outlined the generator in orange and white, then after a few seconds…it faded away.

“What _was_ that?!” I asked and he nodded at me.

“That’s Aura, we see it when another generator gets finished and we look at it. There’s a lot more to that, but I’ll explain once we’re out of here.” He says low when I feel a cold burst of wind whizz past my head and ping loudly off the generator like a bell. The hatchet hit the dirt and he curled behind the generator as I looked behind me, we forgot to watch for her!

She was readying her next shot and I stood up, my back against the generator.

“Stay hidden, I’ll lead her away. Find the next generator, I’ll come find you once I’ve lost her.” I whispered without moving my head and started running towards where I had seen that other generator light up, her next hatchet zooming past my head.

There was a huge chapel in front of me so I started towards that, making sudden jerks and stops to avoid her hatchets. I jumped through a window and narrowly avoided another hatchet as I made a sharp turn and ran forward. The inside of this chapel looked like it had seen an apocalypse or two, while a few stained-glass windows were still intact, there were piles of debris and broken glass scattered around. I spotted some stairs and started up. They went up further but they were collapsed on the second level, no going any higher here. I ran up and started towards an open window beside a dark generator when someone stood up and we just stared at each other.

She had long red braids and blue eyes, she wore a pink running top, blue leggings and tennis shoes. She was about to speak when the singing started again.

“Get down, hide!” I hissed and doubled back as she ducked behind the generator. I ran past The Huntress as she took a swing at me with her axe and she missed me as I ran out a different window, dropping what felt like 10ft down but I managed to roll through the landing and keep running. Her singing kept up behind me as I ran towards a jungle gym of brick walls and small windows. I lead her around the maze, narrowly avoiding her swings and almost losing her a few times. As I take a corner too close and hit my shoulder, I’m spun around and watched as she swung her axe into my shoulder at point blank range, ripping an earsplitting scream from me that I never knew I was capable of.

I felt it sink into my shoulder and only stop after hitting the bone, causing that same jarring sensation through my whole body that the bear trap did before. I grabbed onto the axe and kicked at her knee with my heel, causing a sickening crunch as she let out her own scream. She grabbed the handle; pulling me along with her as she fell to her seat.

She pulled the handle closer to her and I fell to my knees, forcing me to look directly into those black soulless eyes of hers! Holy shit they really were that big?!!

“ **Сука** **!”** She yelled at me in Russian and I screamed in terror!

The blade was imbedded in my bone and I was stuck!!! Suddenly someone raced out of the brush and shined their flashlight in her face, causing her to grunt and shield her eyes, letting go of the handle.

I kept my hands on the axe as I got up and ran, trying not to stumble into anything. Even a glance back told me what I already knew; whoever that was had already fled.

I stopped beside a window and stifled my sobs as I heard her singing pick up once more and she passed by me, seemingly preoccupied with some other prey she’d spotted, ignoring the fact that I still had her melee weapon in my shoulder.

I stood up and tried to walk normally but the massive wooden shaft sticking out of me was putting me off balance, making it hard for me to walk right. I nearly fell when two shadows seemed to appear from nowhere and stopped in front of me. It was that guy from earlier and the girl with braids, both looked equally shocked as they cast their eyes on me and my new decoration.

I must have looked a sight…(h/c) hair in a tussled tumble weed on my head, (e/c) eyes wide with terror and glassy with tears. My whole body was coated in a thin sheen of sweat and I felt each stare ghost over my whole body as I felt eternally exposed. My thin tank top barely covered my breasts and did nothing to hide how cold I felt all over, no pants and my skimpy panties made me feel like I was taking a walk of shame after a one-night stand.

“Oh my God!” She exclaimed then the singing suddenly started again and VERY close by! We fell quiet, me trying hard to keep quiet as blood poured down my chest and stomach and the guy rushed over and put himself behind me. He pointed over my shoulder towards where he wanted me to walk with them.

“Hurry, behind the wall! There’s a little space there where we can fit.” He led us behind the brick wall where there was indeed, a small dead-end space where maybe one or two people could fit. He pushed me back against the brick wall and squatted down, his back to me. She crouched against the other side as the singing got closer and I could hear my heart beating loudly in my head.

It was almost deafening as I placed one of my hands against my chest, it coming away completely drenched in my blood. I couldn’t stifle a small gasp of surprise at how much blood I was losing and so fast, I was silenced by that girl shushing at us from her hiding spot.

“Dwight, you’re sticking out too far! She’ll see you! And you, be quiet!” the girl hissed at us and Dwight scooted himself back further, making me move to accommodate the tiny space we had. My back was completely flat against the wall, the bricks lightly scraping my skin and my legs were tucked up so that my knees lightly touched my shoulders. While this squatting position was uncomfortable, it left Dwight room to scoot back until his back pressed against my chest, his shoulder nudging the hatchet in me.

I winced and let out a tiny whimper but he reached back and grabbed my thigh, squeezing it with a shocking amount of strength. That slight pain gave me something else to focus on, as the fact that he was grabbing my inner thigh sent unwanted chills up my spine.

“Ssh! Bite my shoulder if you have to but be quiet! Please,” he urged and kept his hand on my thigh as we heard her humming and then crunching leaves. “I know it hurts like nothing you’ve ever felt and you’re scared, but you’ve got to trust me. Come closer,” he insisted over his shoulder and I all but laid myself against his back, causing him to jolt a little but he let out a breath before moving his free arm back to brace against the wall. “Bite into my shoulder as hard as you have to, don’t worry about hurting me.” He said and I nodded, tears pricking the edges of my lashes as I lightly laid my mouth over his shoulder.

I could feel his hard muscle under the fabric of his shirt against my lips and teeth. He smelled a little like soap but a lot like sweat and dirt, strangely I inhaled deeply and he nodded.

“Breathe deeply, it’s going to be Ok.” He said, seeming to think I was relaxing and not sniffing him like a creep.

The pain in my shoulder suddenly spiked again and I dug my teeth into his shoulder as I struggled to do something with my hands. I reached down to my thigh and grabbed his hand and started squeezing as I bit his shoulder. He grabbed my hand right back and squeezed tight as we waited for this monster to just leave already!

Her humming and the sound of footsteps seemed to circle us; she knew we were near but couldn’t seem to pinpoint us. She moved to scoot further back into her hiding spot when a crow suddenly took flight and cried out above her, sending two others into a frightened frenzy.

There was a beat of utter silence, her looking at us with wide, terrified eyes. I heard that whisper in my head again as the silence seemed to tick on forever.

_Spies from the Shadows_

The Huntress suddenly stepped into the space between us and looked directly at the girl with braids, causing her to scream while Dwight pressed me even harder against the wall. Our hands shook we were squeezing so tight and I felt my nails dig hard into his hand. We watched helpless as she raised a hatchet into the air and threw it directly at her head!

The blade dug itself into the dead center of her face and she fell limp against the brick wall. Dwight turned his head away but I couldn’t not look.

It was like watching a car accident, it’s horrible but you can’t look away. The hatchet sunk deep into her face, breaking her nose and slicing into her left eye. The eyeball itself sort of just scooted beside the blade, but the white of the eye exploded with red as blood vessels popped and red tinged tears poured from her eyes. Her mouth hung open and a wet hissing sound emitted from her throat as her last breath escaped her. There was surprisingly little blood to show for it aside from the splatter from the initial hit and her other eye just sort of rolled back into her head.

The Huntress stepped on her shoulder and ripped the hatchet from her head, splattering blood on Dwight and me before returning it to the loop in her belt. She then picked up her limp body and carried her away, leaving us behind. Had she not seen us? She must have thought that girl was alone.

We listened as she carried her away and Dwight’s breath suddenly released as he leaned forward, peeking out before turning back to me.

“Meg will be Ok; this is only her first hook.” He stopped talking as he looked back at me.

I was shaking uncontrollably and the blood was still pouring from the axe wound. My vision was starting to blur and I couldn’t even understand what he’d just said anyway!

“You’re hemorrhaging! Hold on, we have to get that thing out of you!” he grabbed my uninjured arm and pulled me to my feet.

I whimpered like a kicked puppy as he did so, every little move I made jostled the weapon in my shoulder and felt like my arm was about cut off! I knew it couldn’t sink in any further since it was jammed into my collarbone, but it still felt like my flesh was cold butter and this hatchet was on fire!

I leaned against the brick wall, my hands once again holding the edge of the axe in my shoulder. My legs felt weak and I was barely holding myself up at this point. Couldn’t I just sit down for this part if he’s going to pull it out?

He pulled his tie from around his neck, letting me see that the top button on his shirt was long gone and it hung limply as he looped it in his hands a few times before pressing it against my lips. Instinctively I jerked my head back and bumped the wall, only managing a measly whine to express my distaste for this.

“Bite down on this, it is gonna hurt like hell. If you scream, she’ll find us and we can’t help Meg.” He said and I waited a beat before nodding and opening my mouth.

He carefully pushed the wad of fabric into my mouth and I dug my teeth into it, feeling the tip of his finger ghost my bottom lip as he pulled his hands back.

Dwight stepped up close to me and leaned down, resting the wood against his shoulder. His face was maybe an inch from mine but he was focused on the hatchet, while I was strangely focused on his mouth. His lips looked soft…I could see a spot of torn skin on them where he probably bit his bottom lip from time to time.

_Bite him._

I shook my head to push that voice away and ground my teeth deeper into the tie, sating my strange need to bite…something! He braced his hands under the metal; tugging up a little on the shaft and pulling a whine from me.

“On my count, you’re gonna drop to your seat and I’m gonna stand up straight. Your weight and my resistance should pull it out. Ready?” he said sternly and I shook my head.

“One,”

_This can’t be real…this can’t be real. What is that voice that I keep hearing in my head?_

“Two,”

_I just want to die; this hurts so much. Why is he helping me so much? He doesn’t even know who I am._

“Ok…”

_I can’t give up now! He said there’s a camp, somewhere safe. I have to fight! I have to be strong! I have to!_

“Three!”

I let my legs go limp and he stood up, ripping the axe from my shoulder with a wet pop sound and I screamed hard into the tie between my teeth. Leaning forward, I grabbed his leg and squeezed as I cried and muffled my screams. I don’t know how my teeth didn’t shatter I was biting down so hard, but after a few seconds, I sat still and he held up the axe and examined the weapon.

Despite being freshly ripped from me, the blade had been sharpened to an almost glassy shine while the rest of the metal was heavily rusted. He looked over it with experienced eyes and some part of me wanted him to look over me like that. Again, I shook my head and bit harder into the tie.

_What is my fucking problem? Is my brain not able to understand that I am in a life or death situation? This is not a date!_

“Yew Seed and Fine Stone.” He muttered before tossing the axe away to where Meg had previously sat; the weapon landing with a soft thump.

He knelt down in front of me and began running his hands over my shoulder, his fingers pressing painfully against the wound and pulling at the skin. The feeling of his hands on my skin caused this fucked up sensation of excitement and agony all at once and I was overwhelmed! I spat out the tie and grabbed his hands, frantically pushing them away.

“Stop it! Stop touching me! I don’t feel right!” I begged but he just shook my hands off and kept going.

“If we don’t stop the bleeding you’re going to collapse and she’ll catch you! This is nothing compared to being sacrificed, now hold still.” He kept pushing against the injury, almost seeming to pull my flesh closed again with his hands.

The pain seemed to only grow as I struggled through it; clutching his pant leg as he worked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small roll of gauze; no thicker than a tampon and a suture, making my stomach flip.

“No…please…I can’t…” I pleaded, feeling my body go limp as my resolve waned.

He paused and cupped my face in his hands, pushing his forehead against mine and looking hard into my eyes. This close, I could see his hazel eyes had little flecks of gold near the center and he had the barest sprinkle of freckles on his cheeks.

“You’ve got to let me help you,” he said softly and I felt something inside flicker to life. “You’re stronger than you think, you can take it.”

“I can’t…” I argued but he furrowed his brow at me.

“You have to, if you want to survive, you have to!” he urged and I clenched my teeth.

He took this as me conceding to him and he let my face go, taking the suture up again. I let my head fall back and I looked up into the sky, seeing nothing beyond the canopy of tree branches…until I saw the moon, slowly so slowly sinking in the sky.

The sight of the moon seemed to bring me to the realization that it was still night time…I wonder if someone called the police from all the noise I made? Did Joseph come back to check on me? Did he find my wrecked house and call for help?

_“(F/n),”_

I can almost hear him calling my name now.

“(F/n), hey!” Dwight’s voice was calling me, not Joseph.

I looked back at him and he sighed when I did.

He was finished, I just disassociated again. It must not have been for long because Dwight shook that same shoulder and I felt nothing. I looked down at myself and while I was still covered in my own blood, the axe wound was gone and so was the gauze and suture. The nausea from the injury was fading rapidly and the lightheadedness from the blood loss was gone as well.

I pushed myself further against the brick wall, touching my shoulder, frantically looking for the wound but there wasn’t even a scar. I stopped moving and looked up at Dwight, who was patiently waiting for me to take his outstretched hand.

“This is a strange place.” I said, taking his hand.

He pulled me to my feet and we walked out of our hiding spot.

“You don’t know the half of it yet.” He says as we start walking towards the end of the brick wall, Dwight dropping into a crouch, prompting me to do the same.

As we inched forward, we spotted what had become of Meg. She was hanging by a bloody hook, impaling her shoulder and a light trickle of blood stained her pink top. Looking at her face, I couldn’t see any sign of what had surely been a kill shot.

Just as Dwight went to go forward, he retreated and almost knocked me over. The Huntress passed in front of us and kept walking, never straying too far from Meg.

“She’s patrolling pretty tight, this late in the game I can’t say I blame her.” Another voice startled me and I turned to see the guy from before, sunglasses despite it being late evening right now.

“Relax, names Ace Visconti…I believe we’ve met already.” He said with a quick tap of my shoulder.

“Oh, you’re Italian. I knew I recognized your accent.” I said in a hushed voice, vaguely hearing Joseph’s mom scolding us for doing something admittedly stupid.

“Hey Dwighty-boy, I’ve got a generator at ninety-nine. I held off when I heard Meg get hooked.” He said and Dwight nodded, deep in thought.

“If we can just get her down, we might all get out but she won’t go far enough for any of us to run up and take a hit.”

I grabbed his shoulder, pushing myself to stand. I stepped out into the open, crunching leaves as I went.

“Are you crazy!?” Ace hissed but Dwight shushed him.

“No, this is a good idea. Ace, get back to your generator and get to the nearest gate. If we can start the Endgame she’ll panic and start messing up. I’ll rush over and get Meg down.” He said quickly and Ace started away but paused to look back.

“What about Devour Hope!?” he asks but Dwight just shakes his head.

“We looked all over and only found dull ones, we’ll have to risk it! Go!”

“Devour Hope? Dull what?” I said, crouching in front of him again.

“It’s a Hex Totem. Here’s the short version; Totems are made of bones and candles. They light up when active and give The Killer an edge on us. If we destroy it, we can take that ability away but we haven’t found one this whole time.” He says quickly as a hatchet rips through the air and silver sparks fly as it bounces off the bricks.

I stand up straight and block Dwight from her view. She’s approaching from behind Meg so I step away from Dwight to keep her focus on me.

“I saw something lit up by the fortune teller game, behind the boxes under the little red and white striped tent. Closest to the chapel.” I said and stepped forward, watching her as she ran directly past Meg, her belt void of anymore hatchets.

“Careful, she can reload at any time with a locker. Distract her as long as you can, I’m gonna go for Meg then that Totem! Good luck!” he says as he slinks off and I step towards The Huntress.

I start running away from Meg as I lead her along. As I draw further out into the open, she stops and I stall. What is she doing? She shakes her head and turns around, racing back towards Meg just as Dwight was standing to pull her down but as soon as he saw her coming back, he turned tail and ran.

She’s after Dwight!?

I ran after her but heard Meg cry out as the spindling arms of that black branch with red thorns closed in on her. The arms of this branch bowed into massive claws and twitched over her like spider legs. She caught the middle one as it tried to impale her and she held it at bay as Dwight was being chased, the plan was ruined and Meg is about to die!

I bit down on my tongue as I weighed my options. Meg was about to be stabbed; I could feel her time running out but Dwight was now at that monster’s mercy! I cursed as I turned from Dwight and ran towards Meg.

_Please hold on, Dwight!_

I ran over and grabbed her feet, pushing up and lifting her off the hook. She landed on the ground beside me, holding her hurt shoulder and gasping for air.

“Better late than never, new girl.” She says, bent forward in pain.

“Ace is that way, he’s gonna pop a gen and open the gate. I gotta go get Dwight. Hurry!” I urge and start off when she grabs my hand.

“She’s busy with Dwight, we can get the gate open and get out of here. He’s on Death Hook anyway.”

“Death Hook?” I asked when a loud alarm sounded off and I could see a similar Aura to the generators but these were power panels and they were yellow and white. Looking back at Meg, I could see her wound vanish in a flash of black smoke and she stood up just fine.

“Yeah, if he gets hooked again, he’s dead anyways. He’s been hooked twice already, so come on!” she started to pull me along but I pulled away.

“You’re just going to leave him?! It was his idea to come for you!” I said and she just gave me this exasperated look.

“And sometimes we can’t make the saves, I understand that. There are a lot of things about this place that you’re going to have time to learn but this is one I strongly suggest you wrap your head around. Know when to let go and save yourself.” She says sternly and I shake my head.

“I’m not going to leave him, we’re gonna get out of here as a team! We can still do it, all of us! I fought against this bitch and a bunch of those other things before I even came here and that was by myself. I’m not going to leave him to die, especially now that I have help…or don’t I?”

She just rolls her eyes at me and crosses her arms, giving me a confident smirk.

“Did Dwight teach you to give speeches already? Jeez, what’s the plan, New Girl?”

“Devour Hope is beside the fortune teller game! Get rid of it then I want you and Ace to make a line from the gate. I don’t care who we see first but you guys are gonna guide us to the exit. Let’s go!” I turned and sprinted hard into the woods, hearing her take off in the opposite direction.

The Huntress’ humming filled the woods as I ran and I managed to spot them as he ran towards the chapel. I ran as hard as I could will myself to go, the idea of escape being so close I could almost taste it on my tongue.

I knew what it felt like to escape and survive, beat all odds and come out the other side. Dwight was going to know what that felt like, if it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t even be standing right now.

I could see Dwight running hard as she chased after him; her axe at the ready. He narrowly dodged the throw as it dug into the side of the chapel, clinging loudly as it bounced off the brick. I kept pace beside them, looking for an opportunity to get in between them, to pull her attention from him onto me. Then it struck me like one of her hatchets.

I stopped beside a tree and found a pebble in the dirt and started running hard to catch up to them. She threw another hatchet and that hit Dwight right in the back, knocking him off balance but he fought to stay up. He stumbled and this allowed her to gain precious feet on him and just as she swung for another blow, he fell behind a tree, her axe digging deep into the bark. He scrambled to get up, all his movement shaking the hatchet in his back free and he kept running but there was no cover now! He was in open space and she was raring up another hatchet; abandoning her axe in the tree.

I ran up a hill that oversaw the field Dwight was running through and I reared my arm back and chucked that rock as hard as I could and hit her square in the center of her mask. She paused and lowered her hatchet, looking up at me.

“HEY BITCH-RESS!” I shouted and then mimicked the sound pepper spray would make and she seemed to remember exactly what I did as she turned to me and threw that hatchet as hard as she seemed able.

I braced myself and jumped off the hill…but not fast enough. It hit me square in the chest on my way down and I landed on my back like a sack of rocks. I gasped for air as the sound of a bell tolling set off what sounded like a clock and the ground around me started splitting apart, bright red shining from below. It was like Hell was truly just below my feet as the whole place began to quake and trees and brick walls began to fall through to the bright red blaze below.

I started to right myself and got to my knees when the humming settled and I looked up, The Huntress standing over me now. My heart beat pounded in my ears as I stared into her black rabbit like eyes and I smiled.

“Game Over…Bitch.” I said and she raised her axe and I closed my eyes.

I fought. I fought hard and gave it all I had to the very end. I saved Dwight and Meg…they’ll escape. I repaid Dwight for saving my life. I’ll at least die knowing I gave it everything I had to give.

Just as I was about to say my goodbyes in my head, I heard her grunt and scream and I opened my eyes. Ace was shining a flashlight into her eyes and she swung for me and missed completely; hitting the hill.

Suddenly, Dwight ran over and grabbed my hand; pulling me along behind him and we ran, Ace running behind us as we limped towards Meg who was jogging in place waiting for us to get closer.

She yelled as we ran past her and she fell into step behind Ace, creating a line behind Dwight and me.

Dwight led me towards a massive doorway with a bell above it, the bell tolling as the ground quaked even harder than before and I was amazed we were all still upright. The ground in front of this doorway suddenly caved in and Ace reached out and grabbed my other hand, Meg holding his as well.

“ALL TOGETHER!” Dwight shouted and we all jumped across the canyon together, me casting a glance below and seeing nothing but blazing red lights and pieces of this place falling into it. We all hit the concrete on the other side hard and rolled over, losing grip on each other as we rolled.

I hadn’t rolled as far as they did so I got a full view of the gate before me, massive brick pillars with metal rebar sticking out at the top where the arch had decayed. Debris and trash were strewn about with two stand-alone brick walls on either side and the gate lead out into an open meadow of dead grass. Just beyond that…I could see another tree line lighting up blue as dawn drew nearer.

I suddenly jerked back as the ground beneath me gave way and I threw myself towards the meadow, barely catching the edge as I hung precariously above what I could only assume was Hell’s front door!

Dwight and Meg were suddenly with me, grabbing my hands and pulling me up with all their might.

As they pulled me up, I fell forward hard as another hatchet dug itself into my back. Meg and Dwight fell back with me but as they tried to help me up, two more hatchets flew at them in rapid succession. Dwight was knocked out into the meadow and Meg was thrown to the ground in front of me. She crawled out behind the doorway and I couldn’t see them anymore. Ace was nowhere to be found so I assumed he was already gone too…which just left me.

I crawled as fast as I could when there was another deafening bell toll and there seemed to be something coming, like the seconds ticking by meant something even WORSE was going to happen. My heart was racing as I continued to crawl, dragging myself over something that stalled me for a moment. A pen? Dwight must have dropped it when he got hit.

As I pondered what could possibly be worse than this, I felt an arm slide under my belly and lift me up into the air.

The Huntress had jumped the gap and now had me on her shoulder. She started walking away from the door, carrying me back towards the gap; picking up the pace to jump back over.

_No!! I was so close!! After all this fighting I still die?!!_

I fell limp as my dashed hopes broke my chest and I surrendered to whatever awaited me now…when there was a loud thunder crash and she stalled, almost tripping over herself at the sound. I could see it, that thing…the Totem…it was gone.

Suddenly, I felt my hopes soar in my veins once more and I squeezed my fists, feeling the pen I’d just found.

I screamed and stabbed that pen into her back with all my might, forcing her to drop me as she screamed in pain, the ink spreading out on the back of her shirt, mixing with her blood.

I fell to my knees but jumped up and started running hard until I was through the door and hit with a massive wave of cold air and blinding light…then everything fell quiet and I hit the dirt. I rolled over onto my back and as the dead grass that surrounded me itched at my arms and legs, the last thing I remember seeing was the sky slowly turning a soft shade of baby blue as the daylight was upon us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, see what I did there with the summary?  
> I hope you guys enjoy my depiction of the game, let me know what you think? Good and bad feedback will still be helpful.


	4. The Survivor Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following your first trial, you meet the other survivors and get a small tour of their camp. You learn how things work here, explore the forest and find yourself strangely intrigued in Dwight Fairfield. That being said, the voice in your head continues its whispers and you find yourself seeing glimpses of something dark lurking nearby.

“WOOHOO!!! That was a close call!!!” A man shouted; his voice thick with a British accent.

“I can’t believe you pulled it clutch Ace, that Totem!!!” a younger higher pitched voice called, a girl.

“Are you guys alright??” another girl, her voice low and steady.

Voices? Where are they coming from? They’re not like that harsh whisper I hear in my head.

“Honestly, we wouldn’t have made it without the New Girl.” Meg?

“New girl? Where?” a man with a voice like gravel, older maybe?

“Didn’t she escape with you?” someone else, a woman…Hispanic accent for sure this time.

I shifted my legs and felt the dead grass itch against my skin. I groaned as I started to gather myself again and took mental inventory of my body. The axe wound that I’d had on my back, the sensation of gaping flesh and heat pouring out of me was gone. Once again, I awoke uninjured but still sore and panicked, adrenaline pumping through my veins…causing me to shake a little. The dry grass and dirt beneath me caused uncomfortable prickling feelings on my skin and tangled into my (h/c) hair.

I started to open my eyes and saw a girl leaning over me, silver rimmed glasses and her brown hair all braided and tied in a ponytail. She looked away from me and called out, her voice sounding like it never went above a whisper as it cracked a little.

“Guys, I think I found her! Over here!” she then turned back to me and knelt down beside me. “Hey, you’re Ok. It’s safe.” She says, softly brushing the hair from my brow.

“What?” I start when more people suddenly crowd around me.

I recognize Ace and Meg right away but everyone else is completely new. I’m suddenly hit with a wave of nausea and turn away from them, emptying the contents of my stomach into the dirt. I can hear them all groan and step back, save for the girl who found me. She kneels beside me and holds my hair back from my face as I vomit all I have into the grass.

“It’s Ok, give her a little space guys; you remember how bad your first time was.” she scolds and I dry heave, my belly already empty.

“Don’t worry, we all get a little sick after our first time.” A boy with a brown mop for hair crouches in front of me. He has dark circles around his eyes and he’s pale, he looks like he hasn’t had a decent night’s sleep in years.

Then it dawns on me…I know _exactly_ who he is.

“You’re…the movie star…” I stutter and his face lights up pink.

“Aww, Quentin’s got a girlfriend!” The Englishman says, sporting a rough scar on his face.

Only then do I start looking at the crew around me. Laurie Strode, Detective David Tapp…Quentin Smith. Halloween, Saw and Nightmare on Elm Street…I saw all their monsters too. How was this even possible?

“No…I mean, yeah you’re cute but you look just like…Kyle Gallner and you,” I pointed at Laurie. “You look just like Jamie Lee Curtis and you look like Danny Glover! You’re all characters from movies! You don’t exist!” I said, not even thinking when a sort of confused look came over all of them when Laurie stepped forward and crouched before me.

“What do you mean we’re characters from movies?” she asked calmly.

I didn’t even think about it as I launched into explaining the Halloween, Saw and Nightmare on Elm Street franchises which set Quentin and Detective Tapp into looks of awe while Laurie remained thoughtful until I finished.

“So…what does that mean?” Quentin asked her and she remained silent for a moment.

“I think this means she’s from somewhere…new.” She starts and some of them start to walk away from us when we feel the warmth in the air start to grow with the light. “It’s about time to eat something, let’s get back to camp and talk some more.” She said then offered me her hand. “You’ll probably want to get something into your stomach now that its empty.”

I took her hand and she helped me up when she looked down at my legs and her eyes widened. The Englishman whistled and I tugged on the bottom of my tank top, feeling embarrassed. I’m still in my underwear.

“The Entity brought you here like that?” she asked and I just nodded, feeling my face heat up as I realized just how many guys were standing around. Fortunately, most had turned their eyes away or kept walking.

“Yeah…I had been in bed when those things attacked me.” She got this look on her face and started guiding me along with the others.

“Oh, we have A LOT to talk about.” She guided me across the field as the bricked in area where we’d just escaped seemed to fade further into the fog that covered the field.

The further we walked, the more I could see as we seemed to enter a line of trees that lead to a small clearing and within that clearing was a large bonfire with a few logs surrounding it.

This area had been cleared out as I could see a large pile of sticks and debris set off to the side and a strange makeshift box of bits of plastic and metal.

“What’s that?”

“Well someone started feeling bad about us leaving trash around so we made that to make him feel better.” Laurie said when a man with black hair and a thick scarf stepped up to us.

“We’re already victimized, no need to add Mother Nature to the list.” He said and softened his eyes on me. “I’m Jake, welcome to hell.” He says patting my shoulder and walking away.

“Thanks…I think.” I said softly as Laurie led me to the fireside and sat on the log beside me.

A few others joined us and she just stared at me for a moment when the girl with silver glasses came over with cooked fish, fileted and all. It smelled so good, still steaming too!

“Here you go, Jake is a wizard when it comes to making things from scratch.” She says and sits down beside me with her own. The fish was on a thin sheet of plastic clearly broken from something but, clean enough for me not to worry.

I dug into it as Jake came over and sat on her other side. I tried not to let my eyes water at how tender it was…It was so good!! This will totally get rid of that taste in my mouth. They were being so nice to me since I got here and I didn’t know how to properly thank them.

“Let’s just say I’ve had plenty of practice.” He says modestly and I nod.

“Everyone’s here now,” Laurie says and I look around, seeing a larger group heading over when I spy another familiar face and almost dropped my makeshift plate.

“Ash Williams!!!” I shouted excitedly and Laurie just dropped her head into her hands.

“You know him too!?” she asks, pointing at the man who had gained the smuggest smile she’d ever seen on a man.

“Well duh! Evil Dead, Army of Darkness and Ash VS the Evil Dead! He has his own series on Netflix!” I said excitedly, then I noticed that everyone was looking at me very confused.

“Netflix? What’s that?” someone asked and I suddenly fell quiet and dropped my hand.

“Oh, be quiet!” Ash said as he walked over and put an arm around my shoulder, gesturing to the others with his metal prosthetic. “If the girl wants to be excited, let her be. I’m not making any complaints.” He said then winked at me.

_Oh my God! Ash Williams has his arm around my shoulder!!!_

My cheeks were aching from how hard I was smiling when Laurie just gestured at him to let me go.

“Ash, can you not be an arrogant prick for five minutes while we talk?” she asked and he just laughed before letting me go.

“I think I can manage five minutes, but no promises.”

“I’ll take what I can get at this rate.” She says before I see everyone has gathered around us and I can feel the air grow thicker with the tension. My eyes scan over all the faces, seeing if I recognize anyone else but then I see Dwight standing away from everyone.

I raised my hand and waved him over to the spot beside me and he just looked around him, as if seeing if he was in the way. I shake my head and get up, drawing everyone’s attention to me as I walk away from the group and over to him.

“Hey, come sit down. There’s a spot open next to me.” I say and he doesn’t say anything.

His face is turning pink and he’s not moving at all. It was like looking at a different person, his eyes were fleeting and glancing all around, his hands were locked in front of his chest, toying with his missing top button and he didn’t exude any of the same confidence I’d seen before. He looked like a gust of wind would bully him if it so wished.

“Dwight, what’s wrong? Are you Ok?” I asked and he jolted a little as I said his name.

“Don’t waste your time, he doesn’t really talk much here.” Meg says, stepping up next to me.

“What do you mean?” I asked as she started back towards the camp fire.

“It’s just how he is, in the Trials he’s like a different guy. Don’t worry about it.” She said over her shoulder.

I would feel bad if I walked away and just left him out here like this. I knew what it was like being different and set out from the others, I didn’t want to contribute to that feeling of isolation. Especially since it seemed like we only had each other out here.

I stepped forward and grabbed one of his hands, seeming to put the fear of God into his eyes as I started tugging him forward.

“You were out there with me; you did a lot of running so you should relax and sit down at least for a minute. Come on,” I said, leading him over to the campfire with me and he followed without making even a sound.

Everyone watched as I guided him over to the log and I sat myself down, looking up at him wondering why he was still standing. I patted the log beside me and he slowly lowered himself down beside me. I smiled and turned back to Laurie who just stared at him for a moment.

“You actually got him to come over and sit with us. It must be close to Christmas time,” she joked and I glanced over at Dwight who just looked down at the ground, the fire flickering in his glasses.

Was it really that odd for him to be sitting over here? I mean, he did look really uncomfortable beside me. He was still fiddling with his shirt, but the hand I grabbed was tucked between his thighs as if preventing me from grabbing him again. Was this really the same guy that pulled a hatchet out of my shoulder earlier?

“Now that we’re all here,” Laurie started, bringing everyone to attention now. “As you can see, we have a new girl with us this time; explaining why only three of us were called into the trial yesterday.” She gestured at me and everyone turned their eyes to me.

“Hi, I’m (f/n) (l/n) …I’d say nice to meet you…but,” I stalled and some of them nodded, the unsaid words ringing true for all of us. We don’t want to be here.

“So, (f/n) seems to be from a different world than the rest of us are from.” Laurie starts and I felt my jaw slack.

“Um…” I started but the girl with silver glasses put a hand on my shoulder.

“Don’t worry, that’s not a bad thing it’s just different. Basically, you’re the first of your kind here. Laurie will explain. I’m Claudette by the way.” She said and we looked back to Laurie.

“We’ve had discussions like this before, we’ve never had anyone here who knew anyone in any way from before. Which is leading me to think you might be from another dimension, as sci-fi as it sounds…hear me out. We were under the impression that The Entity-the thing that controls this place-exists outside time and space. We thought it would just pluck people up and drop us here, like toys from a toybox…but now I have a new theory. You were brought here from a world where mine, Quentin’s, Detective Tapp’s and Ash’s lives are all movies; our encounters are just stories and our lives are made up. Well, we can tell you for certain that we’re living breathing people, we had childhoods and lives before all this. This makes me think that it has the power to take people from different dimensions as well.” She says and someone hums the Twilight Zone theme, making Laurie roll her eyes.

“That being said, I think that we’re from a dimension where monsters like Freddy Krueger, Jigsaw…and Michael exist. What I can’t seem to figure out is how people from your world know about us enough to write stories on it. Your recount of the movies you’ve seen is way too close to home for it to be coincidence.” She says when Claudette raises her hand.

“What if those people are…psychic?” she offers and I hear someone laugh from across the fire then I hear a familiar voice pick up.

“That’s not completely impossible.” Claudette and I both whip around to look and see Dwight has his eyes on the fire but he’s the one that talked, his hands have fallen still. Everyone is silent.

“There have been different incidents all throughout human history where people have claimed to see worlds beyond their own. Mediums even claim to converse with the dead because they exist on a different plane to the one we exist on. We exist on one plane, while the spirits exist somewhere else. Paranormal activity, monsters and creatures, these all may be ideas to some but where do our ideas come from to begin with? Do we actually _come up_ with these ideas? 99% of the human population has only accessed 20% of their brain, what if some people have access to 40, 30 or even 21% and can look into other worlds with it? There are so many different worlds and lives beyond our own, we’d be stupid to think that places like (f/n)’s and Laurie’s don’t exist somewhere out there.” He says solemnly and there’s this air of wisdom to it.

“So…if that’s true then the people that wrote all those movies may have that extra 1% and looked into your worlds without even realizing it. That’s so crazy sounding but so is the fact I’m sitting here right now.” I say, my brain feeling like it’s about to pop.

“We’ve never really gone into it too much but does anyone here know what year it was when you came here?” Laurie asks and lots of people shake their heads. “Well, for me it was 1978…maybe a few hours after Michael attacked me.”

“2004,” Detective Tapp.

“2010,” Quentin.

“2015,” Ash.

“How about you (f/n), what year is it?” Laurie asked.

“2019,” I said and felt my stomach twisting at the idea of other worlds like ones from ‘The Thing’ and ‘Alien vs Predator’ actually existing! Being mugged by my ex is suddenly very pathetic by comparison to all that. Who’s to say that thing isn’t considering bringing those hell beasts here?

“Well, looks like this thing doesn’t discriminate time or space.” Ash says, leaning on his knees.

“So…what exactly is this thing? The Entity?” I asked and Meg ends up answering.

“We don’t know, but someone had a pretty good idea.” She holds up a weathered black leather-bound book and opens its yellowed pages.

 **“This thing, that I dubbed The Entity, is evil in its purest form. I find it hard to spot, but I can hear the cracking sound this loathsome thing emanates. Like a deity, it surrounds the area, closing in on me as its killers hunt me. It does not seem to be dangerous in itself. Not until you are caught and the killer hangs you from one of the abhorrent hooks. I have ended up there over and over and every time I yearn for both release as well as escape. Pain melts with fear in a most horrid way. Yet I return to it, more or less every night. Once on the hook, the Entity takes over, pulling one upwards to something else.”** She looks up at us and I just stare.

“Who wrote that?” I asked but she shakes her head, closing the book.

“A man named Benedict Baker, whoever he was…he’s not here anymore but thanks to this little book, we know way more than we ever did.” She says and a man across from us snorts.

“Yeah, now we know why we’ve been given these little gifts.” He says, using air quotes on _gifts_.

“What does that mean? What gifts?” I asked and Laurie answers.

“Within the last year, we’ve had certain luxuries provided to us and thanks to that little book that Meg stumbled upon, we know why.” She pauses. “The Entity seems to feed off of raw emotions, be them fear, anger, sadness, hope, doesn’t matter. The best way it feeds itself though is through us being sacrificed; guess you can’t get more raw emotion than when someone is dying.”

“We’ve recently gotten some…things…that make us think it wants to keep us alive as long as possible, keep us fighting so that it can continue to feed itself forever.” A girl with short cropped black hair adds.

“There’s a passage in here that talks about how it feeds itself. Each time we’re sacrificed, a piece of us is taken and we’re meant to be bled dry until there’s nothing left and at that point, we’re thrown into a place called ‘The Void’. We’re not the first people here and we’re not going to be the last. We think that this thing has learned it can prolong its food source by giving us time to recover between Trials. Making us more or less comfortable between the Trials makes us want to survive and gives us something to fight for, hope for.” Meg says, flipping through the pages more.

“And with us wanting to fight more, it’s got a more potent food source.” I say and they nod.

I fall to my side, leaning against Dwight who goes rigid under my shoulder. This doesn’t seem like its real, like any moment I’ll stub my toe and wake up in my house, sleepwalking or something but…with all the pain I’ve felt since coming here, that’s not likely. I sit up straight and take in a deep breath before setting my plate on the ground.

“Ok, so does anything in there talk about escape? How to get out of this place?” I asked and she shakes her head.

“No, this tells us more about how to survive here and about it. He seemed to run out of paper before learning much else, from there, we haven’t made any attempts to learn more. Honestly, we just don’t have the drive to try. We’re human beings versus…a God of some kind, a really fucked up God but a God nonetheless. And this Entity has Killers on its side, we’ve got no chance.”

“Don’t make it sound so hopeless, I managed to avoid a bunch of them before I was brought here.” I said and a hush fell over everyone, all eyes wide and on me now. “What’d I say?”

“A bunch? What do you mean by that?” Claudette asks, scooting closer to me. Even Dwight has turned his eyes to me now, his fingers clutching his tie.

“I was woken up by something…a crow in my kitchen. My back door was open and outside it was so dark, it looked like a blackout but then some freak with a chainsaw came racing out of the forest so fast, he went straight through my door.” I said and Jake shuddered.

“The Hillbilly, he’s one of the Killers.” He said.

“Hold on, you remember how you came here?” Meg asked and I just sort of nodded.

“Yeah, don’t you?” I was met with more group head shakes.

“Ok, what happened next?” Ace said and more nods followed.

“Ok um…so the chainsaw guy went looking for me when I hid and I saw a guy wearing a ghost face mask…” I pause and there’s a shudder through the group, they know him as well.

“The Ghost Face, fricken creep.” The girl with cropped hair says.

“After that I tried to get out my front door but I stepped into a bear trap and some guy with a machete came at me.” I said, pausing again to see who responds to that and it was Meg.

“The Trapper, his fucking traps are like landmines.” She said, crossing her arms and sliding off the log into a crisscross position on the ground.

“I turned around and saw Leatherface…he’s got a film franchise too. That’s the only reason I know his name, Ghost Face too.” There are a few exchanged glances and I take a deep breath before continuing.

“I ran upstairs and almost got stabbed by the lady with a pig on her head,” her name escaped me but Detective Tapp tensed up and crossed his arms.

“Amanda Young, Jigsaw’s would be protégé.” He says.

“After that some lady that looked like a zombie queen tried to throw up on me like a scene from The Exorcist…oh, do you guys know that movie?” More head shakes but the Hispanic woman remained still.

She was beautiful, high cheek bones, full lips and sharp eyebrows, her dark brown hair in a tight bun on top of her head. “The Plague, consider yourself lucky she didn’t get you.” She made a gagging sound and crossed her legs and looked away.

“I jumped off the second story rail and landed on the support beam in my living room. I almost got to the window when the bitch with the bunny mask started throwing things at me.” I said and the Englishmen nodded.

“The Huntress, bitch is right.”

“I had my mace with me so I tied the trigger down and threw it at her. It bounced off of her and sprayed wild till it ran out and literally every one of those things was coughing and distracted so I got down and tried to run out the back door. There was a floating nurse there, it was like every time I tried to run away, she was right there.” I said and a girl with a beanie and short hair nodded at me.

“The Nurse, she can teleport from place to place before getting stunned. We call it blinking, since in a blink she’s on you.”

“She went for me but hit the counter instead, I ran up my back stairs and closed the door. I was gonna go upstairs but I ran into…nothing really, there was something I couldn’t see in front of me.” I started and Claudette clenched beside me.

“The Wraith, he can cloak himself and turn invisible.”

“After I got by him, I…well I don’t really know who or what this one was but all I heard was a really fucked up laugh and some purple smoke made me really dizzy.” I said and a girl with cowboy boots and wavy blond hair nodded.

She was beautiful, pink lips and long eyelashes. A lovely black tattoo sleeve and a sort of shimmer to her eyelids.

“The Clown, he’s…disgusting. He likes fingers…especially girls.” She says and I can see all the girl’s sort of lower their heads and I feel a sense of dread come over me. Oh…no.

With that unspoken note hanging in the air, I continue. “I got through the door and almost made it to my room, there’s a roof outside my window so that was one of my escape options. I got jumped on by this…thing that stank like dead wood and tried to eat me like a rabid piranha.” Ace nodded and removed his glasses, revealing his brown-green eyes.

“The Hag, she also lays traps. She’s some sort of hell demon…but it’s not her fault.” He says and there’s a sort of groan throughout the group, he glares at a few of them. “You guys know it just as well as I did, becoming a killer happened to her, she didn’t choose it.”

I tilted my head and Claudette touched my shoulder, casting a fond look at Ace. “We learned how a few of the Killers came to be here. The Hag was attacked and was recruited just before she died, she used to be a gentle soul. She was kept by cannibals who ate her body slowly, keeping her alive. I think that kind of torture would make anyone go crazy. Ace doesn’t blame her and I honestly think that’s really sweet.” She says softly, Ace and her sharing a smile when the Englishman laughs.

“And the rest of us think it’s crazy, but whatever.” He then winks at me. “The names David by the way, nice to meet you…so to speak.”

I nod. “I got her off of me and…well, all those things sort of vanished. I thought maybe they were gone so I tried to run out my front door but someone on the other side gave me the shock of my life.” I shivered as I remembered the energy pouring into me through the knob.

The girl with cropped hair sat up straighter. “The Doctor, he controls electricity and can shock us. He’s a real freak.”

“I tried the back door again but some bitch with a samurai sword just appeared there. She looked like she’d been slashed up pretty good herself.”

A man with a long trench coat nodded and kneaded his hands together. “The Spirit, her father murdered her with that sword and pushed her out a window. That’s why she looks like that.”

“I had to turn around and found like…four people, they looked like they could be teenagers and they all wore masks…it was like a team.” There was a group wide groan and a man with a thick beard sighed heavily.

“The Legion, they’re a group. We don’t really know that much about them but they’re the only Killers that work as a team. It fucking sucks when it’s their turn.”

“After that I got slashed by Freddy and hid in the guest room. The window was overseeing my backyard and the forest where all this came from so I was…trapped. The guy with the smiley face mask tried to convince me to come out but I refused. I think I was screwed no matter what because that’s when…Michael came out and stabbed me. He got made fun of by Freddy for ‘liking girls like me’ before he threw me out the window.” I shook my head, not really getting it but Laurie seemed to understand.

“He has a thing for girls that don’t give up easily, that fight back until the end…I would know. What happened next?”

“After that I think it came for me…The Entity. It was this big black branch that crawled out of the woods and sort of wrapped me up before dragging me away. I woke up in that place we were just in and now here we are.” I said and Laurie lowered her head, Claudette squeezed my shoulder.

“None of us remember how we came here, if that happened to you…maybe that’s how we’re chosen? If we can survive this initial attack, we’re considered…worthy and we get brought here?” she offers and the girl with cropped hair shakes her head.

“I’m not so sure about that, if that’s how it chose us, what would be the point going to different dimensions? I’m not so sure this thing cares about variety,” she says when Jake interrupts her.

“Feng, you can’t say that since we don’t know what The Entity wants. What if we each taste different and that process is like checking for bruises on your fruit?” he starts but Quentin puts his hands out, bringing everyone to a stop.

“Ok, can we please stop comparing ourselves to groceries? I’m starting to freak the fuck out!” he said and started rubbing his arms, looking a little freaked out indeed.

“I don’t think it’s really a matter of taste,” said the older man…who’s face I recognized but I couldn’t tell from where. “I think it’s more longevity, who can survive the longest, who has the tenacity it takes to survive at all in a place like this.” He takes a drag of his cigarette and blows a white cloud of smoke into the flames, turning the smoke black as it rises into the sky.

“What do you mean, Bill?” Laurie asked.

“I mean, we all have a different role here…each one of us brings something different to the table, making our chances of survival increase. The more of us there are the more we are all able to learn, but that same rule applies to the Killers. The more of them there are, the more they are able to learn as well. We’ve all brought our own skills to the front lines, our Perks that give us an edge and increase our odds of survival.” Bill turns his eyes to me and takes another drag. “The question right now is, what have you brought to the table?”

“Um…Perks? What do you mean?”

Meg points to the girl with the beanie. “Nea, go show her.”

Nea stands up and starts walking and I jump up to follow her, everyone falling into step behind me. Dwight followed but remained near the back of the group, away from everyone else.

Nea led us into the trees and we passed a few dilapidated structures and remains of buildings long passed. The trees seemed to be in a state of early autumn or late summer as the colors were brown, red and orange. They all appeared to be maple trees but I could see tall pines and sycamores tower in the distance. If we weren’t in hell’s labyrinth right now, this would be a pretty sight.

Nea pushed through a massive shrub and I followed, hearing the others push through it behind me and I was amazed and frightened by what I saw.

It was a wide-open space, surrounded by trees and there were lone brick walls all around it. Divided and set apart from each other, a few feet tall and wide. Each wall had a name on it and different designs spray painted onto them.

I could see Claudette, Dwight, Meg and Jake’s name start the front of this brick and paint orchard.

“What is this place?”

“Nea painted all of this over time, she’s the one that helped us figure out that there’s a system here.” Meg explains as I walk up to hers and leans against the wall.

Her wall was a picture of running shoes, a heart with a syringe in it and a form of Meg in a crouched position. “These are my Perks, I brought us Sprint Burst, Adrenaline and Quick & Quiet.” She says, seeming proud.

“She’s only so cocky because she uses Adrenaline to get hatch last minute after letting us die.” The British man steps by her, nudging her shoulder.

“Yeah, and David’s a little pissy because he brought a Perk that literally puts us at a one hit down for the rest of the damn game!” Meg sneers and I just kind of stare.

“Game?”

“Well, that’s what we call it. The Entity created the arena we were just in and we have to play the game, if we don’t play…we get sacrificed and let me tell you…you’d rather fight tooth and nail not to be sacrificed.” She explains.

“What is this…sacrifice? When you were on the hook and it came for you?”

“Yes, if you hadn’t gotten me down when you did; I wouldn’t be here right now. No one would see me until the next trial and the times vary.” She waved her hand in the air and I looked around, seeing that the others have encircled us.

“What happens during this sacrifice? Where do you go?” I asked and they all exchanged glances, seemingly unsure of how to answer me.

“That’s…” the girl known as Feng steps forward. “We don’t know, we just know that once it’s over…we’re exhausted and dumped back into the next trial without a break. It’s like a punishment for failing to escape.”

“Ok…do…I have a wall?” I asked and they share a chuckle.

I turn my attention to the sound of a can of spray paint being shaken and Nea has stepped off to another wall and is standing in front of it, blank black bricks. The can in her hands is neon (f/c), strangely shimmering with glitter.

“What do you wanna be called? Most of us just stick to our real names but I’m down for nicknames too.” She said, seeming ready to tag this wall with something at last.

“Yeah, (f/n) …am I supposed to know what I have?” I ask and she pulls up a mask from her pocket and wraps it around her face.

“Someone wanna explain this to her so I can get this done? Do you like birds? Never mind, I don’t care.” She says before tying the mask in place and turning away from me, walking into the bushes and returning with a ladder.

Meg came over and put an arm around my shoulders. “We learn these as we go along, there’s a few other things we gotta go over but it’s been a long fucking night. We should find your place and help you settle in.”

“My place?” I asked and Meg smiled at me.

“Oh, this is gonna be the most bitter sweet part.” She pulled me along as Feng and Jake sat down to watch Nea work and the guy with the beard comes over to steady her ladder.

“Do we want to wait for them?”

“No, this can get a little emotional and they don’t really like that. Dwight!” she yelled suddenly and I turned to see Dwight standing under a tree, jotting something down in a little pocket book. He looked up at us but looked right back down. “Come on, I know you’re curious to see where she’s gonna be. Honestly,” she grabbed my hand, a sort of excitement in her eyes. “I’m dying to see exactly where this mega showdown happened! You’ve gotta show me everything once we get there!”

She started pulling me along and stalled, looking over at Dwight. He hadn’t moved and was still writing things down in his booklet.

“Dwight,” I called a little softer than I meant to and he looked up, actually looking at me now. “Do you want to come?” I offered, starting to feel guilty for basically forcing him to join us earlier.

“I’m busy,” he said quietly and looked back down at his booklet and I nodded.

“Don’t worry so much, he’s fine. When we come back, he usually just keeps to himself, this is just how he does things.” She says but I step away and jog over to Dwight. He looks up at the sound of my footsteps and tries to step away but he just presses himself against the tree.

I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him against my chest, hugging him tightly and making him drop his pen. He was stiff in my arms and I could feel his heart pounding impossibly hard against my chest. I just held him for a moment and took another little breath of his smell; a mingled scent of soap and dirt. I let go and he just stood there, his face bright pink and glasses fogging a little.

“I just wanted to say thank you, for saving my life and helping me back there.” I said and left him there rushing back over to Meg who looked a little surprised when I took her hand again and waited for her to guide me along.

We left despite that little voice in the back of my mind telling me to go back to Dwight right now! I decided that it might just be The Entity whispering to me and it probably happens to everyone here. I didn’t want to seem so inept, so I didn’t bother asking Meg about it.

Meg led me towards a sycamore, telling me that the best way to find my place was to climb the tree until we could see it. As we went, she’d cast looks back at me and giggle until finally, I couldn’t take it.

“What’s so funny?”

“I just keep thinking about that look on Dwight’s face, you scared the ever living shit out of him!” she laughed a little harder.

“Scared? I was just saying thank you…” I stalled and she just stopped, turning to face me completely.

“Look, I don’t know what happened to you guys out there…but whatever it is, it’s not the same once we get back. The rest of us are just as we are, Dwight’s kind of night and day. He’ll be confident and talkative when we’re out there because we need to survive. When his life isn’t on the line, he clams up and almost acts like he doesn’t know us.”

“Is that some sort of…aloof leader type deal?” I ask and she just busts up laughing so hard, it echoes through the trees.

“Oh my God! You are literally the funniest we’ve had in so long! Try nervous leader, Dwight was dead quiet when I first met him. I’ll give you this though, you got him to join us at the camp fire for more than just food AND you got him to contribute to conversation. That’s gotta be a special gift or something, for all we know, that’s one of your Perks.” She started walking again and I just stood there for a moment.

So, Dwight’s really timid and shy. I could see it this time, his eyes were fleeting and nervous, always looking out for danger and his body language was completely different, very submissive and scared.

Out there he looked so confident, his shoulders were back, his chest was a little puffed out, his gaze was focused, his hands were steady and he didn’t freeze up on a hug. If I remembered right, he actually squeezed my thigh and my hand while I was hurt.

My face flushed as I remembered him swooping in at the last second and pulling me to my feet, guiding me to the gate like a hero saving a damsel. While I was far from being a damsel in distress, I’d been about to say my goodbyes when he showed up; no matter how I spun it, he saved me.

I was awoken from my thoughts by Meg snapping her fingers in my face.

“Uh yes?!” I said and she just smiled.

“The tree is over here, let’s find your place.” She said and started off again and I followed.

My whole thing about Dwight would have to wait until later…whatever it even is. I can’t get him off my mind but I’ll think more on it later.

Meg started climbing and I took a breath before following her up.

“So, what do you mean when you keep saying ‘my place’?”

“When we come here, The Entity seems to be able to take things from our memories and put them here, some of the places we end up for Trials are places familiar to Killers. If it weren’t for the journal, we’d be left thinking they’ve been at this forever and that’s why the Killers are so at home out there.”

“So, in these Trials, you don’t go to the same place over and over?”

“Nope, they change all the time. The last place we were in was Father Campbells Chapel, I think that’s in par with the Crotus Prenn Asylum.” She said as she climbed with ease as I knelt on a thick branch to catch my breath.

“As soon as you started saying names to shit, you lost me. Who is Father Campbell? Why is there a chapel at the asylum? Why are we near an asylum?” I asked and she just scoffed.

“You’re asking all the wrong questions New Girl; you’re overthinking it too much. What these places are don’t mean much and why we go to them doesn’t mean much either; what matters is us being able to survive once we’re there. Knowing why the chapel is in the crazy house isn’t going to help us survive.” She said and seated herself on a branch then looked down at me, seeing I was at least 7 steps below her.

“Oh, come on, New Girl! You’ve gotta get better at this if you’re gonna be one of us now.”

“I’m doing my best and stop calling me New Girl, my name is (f/n)!” I yelled back as I went up. Once I got to the branch she was on, I looked out over the forest.

The whole forest was golden brown, orange and red, a gorgeous display of autumn with a few green pines dotting the furthest corners of it. I could see birds flying in a small group and heard their caws; more crows.

A crow is what started all this crazy in the first place. I know I heard glass break before I even saw the bird…but after it cawed…it was like opening the floodgates for those things.

The sky wasn’t overcast but there was enough of the sky showing in a few spots to see, it was still early morning. The clouds were ghostly white and I could smell an impending rain on the wind.

“Would it be fucked up if I said, this is kinda beautiful?” I asked, Meg snorted.

“Nope, I think it would be fucked up if we pretended there wasn’t some positive in this place. I like to wish I’d met everyone here elsewhere, so we could be friends and live our lives normally…not here.” She says, seeming solemn for the first time since we started this walk.

Just as fast as I saw that in her, it vanished and she stood up, making the branch quiver.

“So, do you see anything familiar?” she asked and I looked around.

Among the trees, I could see small spots where there were buildings and a small tower, cottages and one singular line of smoke coming from below.

“Is that the bonfire?”

“Yeah, that spot was there and that fire was too when we first appeared here.” She said and I pondered.

“Do you up keep the fire? Gather wood and all that?”

“Don’t have to, but sometimes we’ll throw things into it just being safe. We have this ghost story about if the fire ever did go out. I think a long time ago one of us tried to throw ourselves into the fire…we burned, but we lived. After the next Trial, we were back to normal. Anything and everything that happens to us is reset after we get sacrificed.” She says then points out towards the far edge of the woods. “That’s new.”

I followed her finger and spotted a purple mossy chimney sticking out of the trees. I sat up straighter as I followed the brick down but I couldn’t see the rest of it. “Is that my house?!”

She shook her head. “Only one way to find out, let’s go!” she said and pulled me up to stand, shaking the branch even more. This action sent my stomach plummeting below us and I clung to her hand.

“Meg! Let’s just climb back down! Even if we’re not going to die, I don’t want to fall.” I said and she held onto my hand tight.

“We’re not gonna fall, we’re gonna jump.” She said, rearing herself back.

“THAT’S THE SAME THING!!!! MEG!!!!” I screamed as she jumped off the branch and pulled me with her and we plummeted so fast, we may have past my stomach! I screamed and she cheered as we fell and I stuck to her, like a wet cat!

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what happened next but the next thing I knew we were submerged in water and Meg pulled away from me. I was struggling to right myself and figure out which way was up but I couldn’t seem to find it. I was suddenly pushed upward and broke the surface, gasping for air. Meg was a little way away from me so how the hell did I just surface like that? I looked around and thought…for a moment…I saw something underwater. I looked away quickly, not wanting to know.

“MEG!” I heard from the shore and saw Claudette standing on the gravely beach, two baskets of clothes beside her.

“Hey Claudette,” Meg swims towards her quickly and I follow, trying not to be frantic as that little moment when I thought I saw it underwater faded away. No reason to freak everyone else out over something I may not have actually seen.

“Meg, she just got here and has no other clothes! Why would you pull her into the water like that?” Claudette scolds softly before stepping into the water and helping Meg up.

“Oh, it’s not that big a deal, besides I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.” She retorted and looked over at me, her smile all but gone.

I got about…mid-calf out of the water and sat down, just staring at the woods around me. It’s out there, right now…I know it is. Why aren’t I more afraid? Do I just expect it now? I feel like I’m not as worried or freaked out as I should be. I know I was pushed to the surface by something…why help me here? Why not just let me drown?

“Hey, (f/n)?” I hear Meg and I look over my shoulder at them. They look worried.

“You said people have tried to kill themselves here, right?” I ask without hesitation.

“Yeah, a few of us have. We tried to end this but…it never worked. We just wake up in a Trial, even if others watched the body without rest, it would vanish with The Fog.” Meg answered and Claudette came over to me.

“Are you alright?” she offered me her hand.

“Yeah, sorry…just had a thought.” I took her hand and walked over to the laundry baskets when a pink top suddenly splattered onto the gravel.

“Meg!” Claudette exclaimed and I just stared as Meg stripped herself down completely and left her pile next to the baskets. “I offered to do your laundry yesterday, you said you’d do it!”

“It’s just these, I’m just gonna go get cleaned up and grab something from my house. I’ll be right back, don’t go to (f/n)’s house without me!” she says as she struts away…completely naked.

I was shocked as I just stared at her walk away and couldn’t help but notice how she has zero tan lines. Her body was toned and strong, perky and sleek. Her skin sparkled in the dim light as she walked away without even a second thought to anyone else seeing her. She must spend a lot of time naked. I keep watching as I lean over to Claudette.

“She’s not very shy, is she?”

“She’s got no reason to be,” she says just staring off after her and I immediately see the attraction.

“Oh, I see.” I say and she immediately looks over at me, wide eyed.

“Oh my God! Don’t tell anyone!” she frets and I smile.

“Don’t worry, my lips are sealed. Do you know if she likes you back?” I asked, suddenly curious.

“Meg doesn’t really seem to be interested in anyone, but she’s one of my best friends. I don’t want to ruin that by letting her know I like her. We’ve got enough problems, last thing I need to do is make everyone uncomfortable.” She says, kneeling down and going through a light green basket.

“I don’t think anyone would…” I start but she stands up and holds a long shirt up to me.

It’s a green button up that’s long enough to be a mini dress on me and she seems to ponder over it a moment before balling it up and offering it to me.

“Here you go, it’s a little short but it should work Ok until we can get your…shirt dry.” She stalls, realizing that I was brought here without pants.

“Oh, thank you. You’re really nice Claudette.” I say and she nods, smiling wide at me.

“Someone’s got to look out for you guys, I don’t get called into as many Trials as the others do anymore and I was never sure why. After our talk though, I think it’s because The Entity wants someone to keep you guys level headed, make us live longer.” She says, somewhat solemn but smiles again. “It’s not all bad, I like being able to help out, even if it’s just little things like doing laundry or passing out food.”

I smile and look around for a bush to hide in when she lifts up a big blanket, a few holes but still hiding me from the tree line.

“It’s Ok, no one’s around.” She says and I nod before tugging off my sopping wet tank top.

“I know I don’t have any business in asking since you’ve only been here for a bit, but I’m a hopeless romantic. Any love at first sight?” she asks and I pause.

“Dwight comes to mind,” I mutter and she gasps.

“Dwight? Really?!” I whip around to face her and my tank top falls around my feet.

“Hey, not so loud! I don’t want anyone to know at all! I just got here and I’m not here to date, I’m apparently here to survive.” I snapped and she just smiled wider.

“No, it’s just nice. Dwight’s…well, he’s never really been anyone’s number one choice.” She says softly and I stall again.

I contemplate just keeping my underwear on but decide they won’t dry unless I lay with my legs in the air for a few hours. I pull those off too and leave them in a pile on the ground as I slip the shirt-dress on.

“What do you mean?”

“Dwight doesn’t really talk to any of us, but one time, David found a bottle of English liquor during a Trial and brought it back with him. He shared it with us and Dwight got pretty tipsy after only half a cup. He turned into a chatterbox, talking all about his life and he never remembered when he woke up…no one did actually.” She paused and the blanket lowered again a moment before she raised it back up.

“But you do?” I tilt my head.

“Well, I’m not a big drinker and I was just there to make sure David didn’t start hitting people. Dwight was bullied a lot growing up, never really fitting in with anyone so he never had any friends. He didn’t have good grades, he never made any sports teams he tried out for and when he graduated and went on a work retreat with his coworkers, one swig of some homemade moonshine and they left him in the woods alone; laughing at him.” Her voice lowered before she took in a breath and raised the blanket again, her arms slowly sinking. “I’ll bet that’s why he’s so different in the Trials compared to here. He’s never been the one people look to for anything, but when we’re out there; everyone follows his lead because he almost always disappears once the Trial begins. I think he just lacks social skills, but it’s not from lack of trying. Once back here, it’s probably like his daily life used to be; no one needs him so he just disappears.” Her voice was low and so were my spirits.

Once I’m dressed, somewhat since I can feel my butt is exposed; I lightly pull the blanket down and she starts folding it.

“Huh, you’re not much taller than me.” She says and I don’t move.

Dwight was all alone…for so long. The only place he found people who needed him was to be targeted by this monster of all monsters. I wonder…

“How do you think he would react…if I told him I think he’s cute?” I said, she genuinely deliberated on that.

“I think it’d make him happy…but not right away. He’d probably think you were acting on David’s behalf, for a laugh. David picks on Dwight sometimes, he never reacts so it doesn’t last long but I think it’s just because David gets bored.”

I sigh when I feel eyes on us and look up to see Meg…looking completely different than before and Claudette lets out an audible sigh as she turns around.

Meg is wearing a white top with a gold bird on the chest that shows her belly and a small hood on it. A white pleated tennis skirt and white shoes. Her hair is cropped super short and swiped to the side and I can’t help but feel from where I’m standing that Claudette’s breath has just been taken away.

“So, let’s go see (f/n)’s place.”

After laying some clothes out on the rocks to dry, Claudette joined us as we walked toward the purple chimney, me starting to feel very off put by Meg’s sudden appearance change.

“So…why’d you cut your hair all of a sudden?” I asked.

“It’s just gonna grow back to how it was when I first got here after my next sacrifice. We all get sacrificed eventually so I thought I’d do something different. That’s something I actually like about this place; I get to experiment with my look more. Even if it’s trivial and pretty meaningless, I like that particular freedom. Ironic that I use that word considering where we are.” She mentions and leads us along.

“I don’t think it’s trivial, it’s nice to change things up once and a while. You look great, Meg.” Claudette says and I smile. She’s so sweet, I hope they’re happy together someday.

Someday? Would there even be a someday for any of them? What if Laurie was right and they’re from different universes all together?!

As my stomach immediately does flips and turns, I kick myself for turning what is a cute situation into something extremely depressing. Just as I’m about to change my thought process, I look ahead and feel my jaw hit the earth.

It’s…my house. It’s like my home was just plucked from the street by the diner and dropped here in the woods. The white washed exterior with jaybird blue gutters and windowsills. The mangled concrete steps from when a garbage truck had smashed into it. Right down to the small garden plot on either side of the steps that I never used.

“Oh, this is so cute. It’s like a little mini house!” Claudette gushes and I smile, remembering how I came to acquire it.

“Yeah, it was supposed to be a full-sized house with 6 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, but a building mistake left it being smaller than it should have been. 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. I was the lucky person to find it and make an offer. The real estate agent just wanted it gone and not to shell out money for a bigger house, she just subdivided the land and I got a little plot and this house.” I said and Meg clicked her tongue.

“Now that’s just lazy business practice, but her loss is your gain I suppose. Let’s go in!” she starts up the messed-up steps and I follow, a little nervous and excited. It’s my house! Even if it’s here, this is a piece of my life and if I’ve got even a small corner of it, I’ll be grateful.

Entering…I’m floored by what I see and so are Meg and Claudette. It’s my home alright…but after the attack that brought me here. The coffee table is destroyed, there are blood stains all around the floor and my empty can of mace with my ponytail is on the floor. I can see where a few missed shots at me were buried into the walls and a dark green stain that seemed to track along the wall and I immediately remembered…what’d they call her?

“What’s the name of the Killer that throws up a lot?”

“The Plague,” Claudette answers as they start walking around a little. “So, you met all of them at once?”

“Basically, none of you guys can remember how you came to be here?” They both shook their heads.

“Not even a little bit, though I’m sure I’d remember if I’d faced off against every one of those Killers like this.” Meg said, poking a broken piece of the coffee table that was buried in the wall somehow.

Claudette saw a picture on my wall and pointed at it. “Is this your boyfriend?” she asked and I walked over, seeing Joseph’s smiling face beside mine outside the diner.

“No, that’s my best friend. His name is Joseph, that there is the diner we work at together. He walked me home right before all this happened…I hope he’s not too worried? Or have they even noticed that I’ve gone?” I ponder and I feel Claudette put an arm around my shoulders.

“It’s Ok, we all had to think about the people we left behind. It’s hard but…we can’t dwell on it too much…or we’ll never stop.” She says and I nod, she’s right as hard as it is to think about.

I can’t think about Joseph or Tiffany too much, it’ll destroy me missing them.

To take my mind off of them, I guide the girls into the kitchen and upstairs, walking them through the whole grueling process of fighting and escaping these things by mere inches. Then I tell them about how I was thrown out my bedroom window, sure enough…it’s shattered. As we finish the story, we hear feet rapidly coming up the steps and the pretty girl with cowboy boots rushes in, out of breath.

“Kate, what’s happened?” Meg asks and Kate looks terrified.

“Back at the campfire, it’s Dwight and David.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter ended up being SUPER long so I've divided it into two chapters to give me two updates in one day :3 Make up for how long this took. (Now that I've started its like I can't stop, this is so fun!)  
> "Two updates in one day" strike that statement, I'm making a few more changes before posting it.


	5. Trouble Round the Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing in The Fog and tensions are rising because of it. When an unexpected guest arrives to deliver news of monumental changes; will you be able to survive something you've only spent one day trying to learn?

As we ran back to the campfire, my head was racing as fast as my legs were; maybe faster. Claudette mentioned that David picks on Dwight sometimes; could it have escalated? She also mentioned that he liked to drink. I did feel a little apprehension at the sound of dealing with another unruly drunkard. I guess some part of me hoped that was something I’d escape by coming here…I guess not.

We broke through the undergrowth just in time to see David dig his fist into Dwight’s face, despite the bearded man holding him back. Dwight landed on his back and his glasses fell off. Meg ran over to help hold back David while I went to Dwight’s side.

“Jeff, what happened?!” Meg asked as Jeff was holding a struggling David back.

“David asked me where Dwight was, if I knew he was gonna do that I wouldn’t have told him.” He said as David continued to struggle.

I went over to Dwight who was frozen in fear, his eyes darting around quickly.

“Are you Ok?” I asked and he jerked away from my voice but relaxed almost right away. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, it’s just me.”

“Sorry…Um…” he stuttered out when I realized, he wasn’t looking at me.

“Can…you not see without…” I started and immediately started looking around.

“No…I’ve never been able to see more than a few inches in front of me.” He says quietly and I suddenly see a sparkle in the grass…beside Jeff and David.

“Seriously David, what did he do?!” Meg yelled from behind Jeff.

“He knows what he fucking did!” he pushed Jeff off of him at last and started towards the sparkle that I saw.

He moved to stomp on them and I grabbed his foot, pushing him to fall back and snatching up the glasses. Jeff caught him again but didn’t hold him back as he regained his balance. I retreat and push Dwight’s glasses onto his face before he can jerk back. He reaches up and adjusts them as I turn back to see where David’s at.

He’s walking towards Dwight, but Claudette steps up and David stops, as not to knock her down. “Please, David you’ve got to calm down!” she stops and sniffs heavily. “You’re drunk again?!”

“You need to stay out of this Claudette!” he moves her aside. “This is between me and that son of a bitch!”

He starts towards Dwight once again but I stand up and keep him behind me. I can hear Dwight trying to form words behind me but I don’t listen. David gets down to my level and glares into my eyes.

“Out of my way, this is none of your business, New Girl.” He growls and I glare right back.

“I may be new here, but I know that you have a bad habit of picking on him, so how about you stop playing high school jackass for a minute and we can figure this out. No one else has to get punched in the face.” I say and he just grumbles before trying to move me like he did Claudette, but unlike her…I stand firm against his hand.

“Move it or you can catch what’s coming to him!” he warns and I just stare at him.

“I’m not moving David, how many have you had today?” I ask him, keeping my voice firm but low.

“(f/n) just get out of the way, he’s drunk and he has no idea what he’s doing!” Claudette tries to warn but I don’t listen.

“I’m fine Claudette, I know what I’m doing.” I say, not taking my eyes off of David who decides to try pushing me aside so I push against the center of his chest and he stumbles back a step; looking at me with wide, angry eyes.

There’s an eerie silence as we just stared each other down when he glanced past me at Dwight.

“You’re a real punk, you know? Letting your girlfriend fight your battles.” He gripes and steps closer to me and I remain as I am when Jeff comes back over and tries to pull David back.

“David, whatever it is…I’m sure it’s not worth all this…” David suddenly turns and punches Jeff in the face so fast I have to step back. I feel someone’s chest against my back and I glance back, now seeing that Dwight has stood up, his glasses on.

“YOU DON’T KNOW SHIT ABOUT HOW MUCH ITS WORTH!” he yells at the man on the ground, I can see his fist is shaking.

Jeff feels his jaw and remains sitting as Kate rushes to his side, I can see Claudette say something to Meg who races off into the trees. I look back just as David turns on us again and I square myself up, raising my fists.

“Get out of my way, Princess!” he sneers sloppily and I just stay there.

“Not happening, you need to stop what you’re doing and calm down.” I try but he doesn’t listen and starts storming towards us.

“Dwight, you need to get back!” I yell and Dwight steps back just as I raise my fist and it collides hard with David’s jaw, sending him back a little. I could hear Dwight gasp from the impact but David just cracked his neck and came at me again. He is much tougher than Jack!

“Stop, stop!!!” Dwight yells and gets in front of me. David grabs him by his shirt collar and raises him up off the ground. “I don’t know what you think I did, but it wasn’t me!” he yells out and I take this opportunity to get behind David.

David shakes Dwight who begins to gag as his shirt chokes him. “Bullshit! It couldn’t have been anyone but you!”

I rush forward and jump onto David’s back wrapping an arm around his throat and grab my bicep just before the bend of my elbow. I then flex my arm and grab the back of his head and inhale sharply. I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my ankles against his belly, closing my eyes tight.

He drops Dwight who coughs loudly and David struggles to get me off, but I don’t relent. I can hear the blood rushing in my ears, my heart is pounding and everyone is telling us to stop fighting, to calm down. Within seconds, David falls to his knees and his struggles are growing weaker. Claudette’s voice rises above the rest.

“(F/N) STOP!!! HE CAN’T BREATHE!”

_That’s the fucking point, stupid._

I growled as I did, retained my hold on him but didn’t hold it so tight as to restrict his ability to breathe. The voice in my head wanted me to hold ignore Claudette’s cry but the debate didn’t last long. David begins to thrash around in my grip again and I’m losing my grip quickly.

“(F/N)!”

David falls onto me and seems to be going limp when he suddenly arches his back and picks me up off the ground and slams down onto me, knocking the breath out of my chest. I lose my grip and gasp for air; David slowly getting to his feet. I get up as well, ready to keep going. He’s stronger and bigger than me…but I’m faster and at the moment, smarter.

“What is your fucking damage?!” David yells, his voice a little hoarse.

“You sober enough to calm the fuck down yet?” I retort and he just laughs.

“You think I’m pissed at him because I’m drunk?!”

“I think you might kill him because you’re drunk, now you need to stop and realize what you’re doing!”

“David, you can’t fight her!” Claudette tries again.

“It’s Ok Claudette, I’m sure you’re very charming when you’re sober.” I said, looking right into his eyes.

“You’ll get to find out if you get the hell out of my way!” he growls and I wrinkle my nose at the stench of liquor on his breath.

“Not happening,” I pushed him back and he stumbled but stayed up, immediately coming at me and grabbing the collar of the dress I was wearing.

I raised my knee and hit him square in the junk; forcing a groan from him as he let me go. He recovered quickly though and swung at me fast, hitting me hard in the cheek and almost knocking me down too but I held myself up. I swung back and hit him right in the nose, making it bleed and he smiled darkly at me.

_DON’T STOP! KEEP FIGHTING! HE LOVES IT!_

I felt a jolt of electricity rush through my veins, excitement hot on its tail and heat spreading throughout my body. My body sank into muscle memory as I prepared to defend myself from the bumbling, drunk fool before me.

“You seem to like fighting; some might call this masochistic.” I teased and he laughed, seeming to feel that same excitement, as if it permeated the air.

“Ohhhh, you’re fun! You get off on fighting?!” he snapped, wiping the blood from his nose and I smiled right back, the rush sending me through the roof if there was one.

“Damn straight, ready for more?” I offered and squared myself up, readying my fists and he grinned evilly, pulling his jacket off and throwing it to the ground. His arms were buff and he looked strangely handsome with blood on his lips.

“Damn it, David,” Jeff tries to stand but he crumbles when his jaw suddenly makes a loud crack.

“Jeff!?” I turned my head away and that was a mistake.

David rushed over and grabbed me; locking my arms at my sides and lifting me into the air as he bear-hugged the shit out of me. I kicked and struggled as I could feel my lungs pushing all the air out of me; I thought my boobs were gonna pop! The pain over that area made me shiver and I smiled at him, he grinned back.

_BITE HIM!!! MAKE HIM BLEED MORE! HURT HIM!!! MAKE HIM SCREAM!_

I ground my teeth together and despite both the voice and my body screaming at me to feed into it; he continued to squeeze when I had to gasp because there was no air left in me.

“LET GO OF HER!” Dwight yelled as he pushed David with all his strength, locking his leg behind David’s ankle and knocking us down.

We fell away from each other and hit the dirt, suddenly silencing the voice in my head. I quickly tugged the shirt down again, covering myself as David groaned beside me.

I could hear the others rushing into the clearing and I just laid flat on the ground as I caught my breath. As I closed my eyes, I could hear Bill and Laurie both berating David for blaming Dwight for something he probably didn’t even do and losing control.

I felt someone kneeling beside me and I opened my eyes to see who it was and was surprised to see Dwight, almost reaching for my arm. I sat up and he stood up just as quickly.

“Hey,” he started and I waved from my spot on the ground. “Need help?” he asked me and I just stared at his offered hand for a moment.

I smiled and reached up for him; letting my fingers slowly slide into his palm as he closed his hand. His palm was warm, soft and inviting. He pulled me to stand and I adjusted the dress, also dusting off my bare bottom; hoping no one was looking.

“Thank you,” I said and I started pulling my hand away but he held on and I stopped.

“I should be saying thank you,” he says, looking pale and still a little shaken. “No one has ever stepped in front of David when he’s after me, especially when he’s been drinking.” His voice is firmer than usual, closer to what I heard the first time I met him.

“Of course, we’re already at odds against a sadistic God and Killers; we can’t have enemies here. This is supposed to be a safe place for all of us…not just some of us.” I say and I swear, I thought I saw a gleam in his eyes.

As we stood there, I heard David still hollering and yelling as Bill chastised him for taking it too far and hitting me. I started over, unintentionally pulling Dwight along with me.

“Hey, guys! I’m fine, I’ve been in worse fights. I wasn’t being a smartass before, I’m sure he’s much nicer when he’s sober.” I say and David, who had previously had an accusatory finger pointed at me lowers it as my compliment takes the wind out of his sails.

I squeeze Dwight’s hand before walking right up to David and lightly grabbing his cheeks, seeming to confuse him terribly.

“With a handsome mug like this one, hard to think you’re not one hell of a charmer all on your own.” I got up on my tip toes and planted a light kiss on his cheek and he just blushed bright red as I let him go and walked over to Dwight’s side.

David held the cheek I kissed and he raised a hand, signaling that he was gonna walk away.

“David, where are you going?!” Bill yelled after him as he walked off.

“I’m gonna go sleep this off at home, I’ll apologize when I wake up.” He says and I just smile.

Bill turns to me and just gestures after David. “What is it with you damn kids? So arrogant,” he starts but I put a hand on Bill’s shoulder and he glances at me.

“I think he’s just embarrassed but doesn’t want us to know that. He’ll come back once he feels better.” I say easily and he nods before walking away.

The group begins to disperse again and I let out a breath; we’re done. Dwight moves behind me a little as Kate and Jeff come over to us.

“Hey, how’s your face?” he asks me and I nod.

“Peachy, yours?” I reply and he holds his hand out to me; showing me two bloody back molars.

“Oh my God!” I gasp and Dwight steps into my shoulder.

“Don’t worry, next time I get Sacrificed…they’ll be right back in there.” He says and Kate beams at me.

“You sure could take a punch. Also, how’d you manage to cool him off like that?”

“He enjoys fighting, when I fought back it became like a game for him. He was a little more open to suggestion once he’d run out some of his steam. Him attacking Dwight called for intervention, but once the violence was no longer a concern, I could be a little more friendly.” I said and Dwight just stared at me.

“But…how’d you know how to deal with him? Usually, no one can get to him when he’s like that…and it’s not from lack of trying.” He admitted.

“My ex-boyfriend back home was a drunk, not nearly as tough or strong as David but I had to dodge a few rampages from him when he drank too much. I was just glad our neighbors were nosy.” I said and they all looked really…uncomfortable.

“Did I say something wrong?” I asked when Laurie and Claudette came over.

“Did I just hear you say your ex-boyfriend was an abusive drunk?” Laurie asked.

“There’s…a little more to it than that…” I start when I noticed everyone had surrounded me.

“We don’t really know much about your life back home…” Feng started when Claudette stepped up.

“Guys maybe she doesn’t want to tell us all the details.” Claudette tried but I shook my head.

“It’s Ok…I’m not ashamed, it happened so it’s part of my past.” I say and everyone just kind of listens in.

“Last year, back home…I had a boyfriend. He…was a heavy drinker too. I broke up with him when I realized I wasn’t in control as much as I wanted to think I was. I packed my bag while he was passed out and disappeared. Not long after that though, he tracked me down and stopped me while I was walking home from work. He started begging me to come home with him and that he’d ease up on the drinking. I turned him down, told him that I’m not going back to a drunk wife beater; despite me never having been his wife. That was when he started stabbing me…” I rolled up my sleeves and showed them my hands and forearms. Dwight seemed to go pale as the others cringed at the look of them.

“During the attack…I did something called disassociation.” I started when Dwight spoke up.

“You just…floated away and let the pain happen to your body while your mind went for a walk till it was over.” He said and I just stared…he knew.

“Exactly that, what I never told anyone was…how the attack ended.” I paused, feeling these dirty words about to be set free. “He stabbed me in my stomach and ripped my belly open. As I bled out on the sidewalk, he grabbed my wallet and keys…that’s when he saw a picture of me and my friend Joseph in my wallet. Joseph is my childhood best friend, he helped me disappear. After Jack saw that…he went ballistic and started kicking me; making sure to hit my stomach until his shoe was soaked in my blood.” I said and they remained quiet.

“After he tired himself out, he spat on me and called me a _worthless little whore_. The cops found him in my house and arrested him. It’s been a year since that happened…and now I’m here.” I said evenly; realizing I haven’t recounted that story without crying before and this was the first time I was completely honest about the kicking.

I said and felt warm fingers touch mine and I turned to Dwight who was opening his mouth to talk when suddenly, the forest was blaring with the sounds of screaming crows as they all took flight together, throwing feathers down over us like rain.

“What the hell was that?!” I watched them fly away as if a giant cat was coming.

“Something sure scared them off.” Ace said when there were some rapid footsteps behind us. We all turned to see Nea looking paler than a ghost.

“Guys, something happened to (f/n)’s wall! Someone painted on it…it wasn’t one of us!”

Nea lead us out to the brick and paint orchard and I see my wall has indeed been defiled. The wall had a ghostly image that caused gasps from everyone…but I was too horrified to say anything. Nea had painted my name in (f/c) glittery spray paint and surrounded it with beautifully painted birds, but a grizzly addition had been made to it.

“I left for just a second and when I came back, I was greeted with that!” Nea explains.

Painted in blood was an image of my body, kneeling with my legs spread and my hands in my hair. While there weren’t any details to embarrass me further, the image of what was undoubtably me in that position made me swallow nervously.

“What does that mean?” I asked and no one answered me when there was a small giggle from behind my wall.

A girl walks out and I recognize the outfit, I stabbed her in the leg at my house. I can feel the group around me go rigid as she turns to face us, confirming what we already knew.

“The Legion?!” Nea exclaims and I can see fear painted over everyone’s faces.

“Hey…” she says, somewhat shy sounding but the way she’s toying with her weapon make me think completely the opposite. It looks like a broken ruler with compass needles taped to it. Her menacing calmness just makes her weapon that much more frightening. “Don’t be worried, we’re not staying.” She says.

“We?” Jake asks and that calls the other three members of The Legion to appear from behind my wall. There’s a hush when Jake raises his voice again. “Did you do this?”

“Nope, but I wonder what it means?” says the smiley faced leader who fronts the group now. He glowers over us for a moment before his head snaps towards me and I shiver. He waves at me and I can’t fight the need to commit his look to memory.

The last time I saw him he was wearing a black leather jacket but now he wore a red and white letterman’s jacket from high school. I had a similar one with my school colors at home.

“What’s the matter (f/n)?” I just stare as he lingers on my name and Dwight steps in front of me. He’s not very intimidating as he twiddles his thumbs and watches them, but I can feel the heat from his back.

Even though the mask is in the way, I can still tell that this move sets the leader off a little. He starts walking forward, leaving the other three behind him. As he draws near, the other Survivor’s part and let him walk right up to Dwight, who despite trembling like a leaf…remains in front of me. His mask is mere inches from Dwight’s face and its dead quiet.

“Boo,” he says calmly and Dwight jumps a little and The Killer starts laughing, bringing the others by my wall to laugh as well. “Shoo,” he says and I put a hand against Dwight’s back.

“It’s Ok…I’m not afraid.” I say and step around Dwight, allowing him to back into the ranks behind me.

“New boyfriend? What about your sweetheart back home?” He gasps, putting his fingers over the mouth of his mask. “Oh, that’s right, he’s still in prison for mugging you.” He says loud enough for everyone to hear and there’s nothing but shallow breaths and fear permeating the air.

He looks down at my body and back up at me. “Let me see it…that charming little gift he gave you.” He reaches for my belly and I slap his hand away.

“What the hell do you want?!” my yell startles the hell out of everyone behind me but I can hear the girls laughing behind him.

“Not what we want, the what-the-fuck-ever that controls this place. New rules, we’re just here to enforce them.” He says, putting his hands into his pockets.

“New rules? What rules?!” Meg asks and I can see the other three slowly shifting behind him…they’re getting ready.

“Well, things are gonna be changing around here. Instead of a spooky Fog sweeping you away into the next Trial…now… _we_ get to be the welcoming committee for each Trial.” He explains and a ripple goes through us.

“The Killers get to choose who goes into the Trials now?!” Feng exclaims but he clicks his tongue and shakes his head.

“Oh no, that’d be way too personal. We all know who everyone would pick and let’s face it, that’d get boring for everyone involved. _We_ get to pick who goes into the Trials, since we don’t particularly like any of you.” He leans over again and points at me. “Accept you there (f/n), I’ve got a special game for you. It’s a fun game, I think you know how to play it very well…you might even ask me for it.” He laughs. “Hell, I bet I can even make you beg me for it.”

“Doesn’t sound very fair for us…” Meg quips boldly and the girl with the ruler steps forward.

“Don’t worry about it,” she says mockingly and Meg bites her lip. “We still don’t get to choose who goes into the Trials to hunt who we pick so it’s still fair.”

The taller girl steps forward and leans on her friend. “Besides, even if we don’t get to play, we can watch how things unfold from the sidelines and man that’s funny sometimes. Watching you guys scatter like cockroaches is my favorite.” She laughs and I shiver.

“You’re deranged…all of you.” I whisper, fright beginning to seep into my veins.

“There is no ‘all of you’ here. Just us. We are The Legion.” He says and each of them brandish their weapons, almost like a perfectly synchronized dance.

“So, listen up kiddies, here’s how the game is gonna be played.” He says, twirling his knife before me, the blade whizzing past my face but I don’t move.

“I’m pretty sure I’m older than him,” Ace whispers and Nea shushes him.

“From now on, when The Fog roles in…so does The Legion. We will come to collect four of you for the Trials.” His voice rings out and I can hear more crows fly away.

“You will be given a chance to get away. We can’t set foot in your houses, so if you get into your house, consider yourself safe but…we can’t leave here until we collect four of you for the Trial.” He says and I can feel the air draining from around us and he can see the terror on our faces. “That’s right, if we don’t catch four of you before you get into your houses; we’ll just wait patiently.” He says and leans down in front of me, his mask lightly tapping my nose. I don’t move. “We get to have some fun in the Survivor Forest until we get the ones we need.”

“It’s like a Pre-Game,” says the skull masked one and they laugh together.

“So,” he addresses us all again and laughs, sending a chill through all of us. “I suggest you guys all get to your houses…because we’ll start choosing in five…four…” he starts counting and we all jerk and scramble as we turn and start running. I ran directly towards my house while everyone else did the same, running hard and spreading out; vanishing into the trees.

I couldn’t see anyone nearby but I heard what sounded like a woman scream not too far from me as I ran. The sound of her struggles only made me run harder.

I could feel something behind me and I kept running even as I saw my front door. I jumped over my front steps and tripped over the threshold, smashing into my floor and breathing heavily. I made it!

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to look…the leader of The Legion standing at my front door. I turned over and looked up at him pointing at the door.

“I’m inside! You can’t come in here!” I said and he calmly stepped over the threshold and I just stared up at him helplessly. “But you said…”

“Yeah, but by now you’ve probably realized that you’re not like the others. You’re something special, I know it, The Entity knows it…you’re just dragging ass as you realize it.” He says, slowly approaching me; menacingly slow as he did.

I crawled backward until I hit the wall beside my kitchen door. This can’t be happening right now…

“Why are you doing this?! What do you want from me?!!” I asked and he lowered his knife and reached up to his face.

He pulled his mask off and revealed his face to me, still as handsome as before…but that just made me fear him more.

“Because you fascinate me, the way you fight and adapt as you go. I’m impressed by you, curious of you and I saw that little scrap by the fire.” he starts, throwing his knife and it digging deep into the wall and staying there. “I saw that look in your eyes, the need in your movements. I saw how excited you got when he started fighting you back, ugh!” He moaned as he dropped to his hands and knees, crawling on top of me and straddled my hips, his eyes wild with delight. “That look on your face when he actually punched you…I thought you were about to...”

“You were watching us?” I asked and he just smiled, cupping the side of my face. I could feel the rough texture of medical tape wrapped around his palm.

“Oh yeah, you guys are really different from the Trials here. I think my favorite part was when you played that little nerd like a harp. Holding his hand like that, that was good. A bit subtle for my taste, but good. You saw how he stuck to your side after that; like a damoiseau.” He says, the French word coming out sounding so…perfect. I turn my head way from his hand, suddenly making his smile vanish.

He grabs my chin and makes me look at him again. “Unless…that wasn’t a joke?” he seems prying, his eyes searching mine for something when I turn my face away again and he scoffs, smirking at me in a way that makes my skin crawl. “Wow…you actually like that little loser?”

“Why does that matter to you?” I snapped and he just smiles, running his fingers over my lips.

“Tu as de beaux yeux,” he breathes out and I feel my heart jump in my chest.

_Ohhhh, French has never sounded so hot or so terrifying in my life!_

He laughs and brings himself closer to my face. “OH, you like it when I speak French?” he mocks me and I just shake my head. “So why did you blush?” he asks me and I just close my eyes.

Maybe, if I keep them closed long enough…he’ll go away?

“The names Frank Morrison, forget about Dwight; I’m your new boyfriend baby.” He said and I felt his breath against my mouth; startling me to open my eyes.

He was so close to me, I tried to shift a little but his weight on my hips wouldn’t let me move. Being so close…I couldn’t help but check him out a little. His eyes were brown but I could see one iris had a splash of blue in it; it was a frighteningly beautiful ice blue. His brows were prominent, tapering out at the ends, his jaw was sharp and I could much better see the scar across his nose, from some long past brawl. His lips were straight with no cupid’s bow, promising more than cupid himself ever could.

I expected some awful stink to come from a murderer, but his breath strangely smelled like…

“Chocolate?” I said allowed and he smiled at me, his perfect smile sending me into another disaster of conflicting feelings.

“Ha, don’t tell Susie. She was saving it for something,” he sneaks and I just stare as he seems to be sharing a laugh with me…despite me not laughing.

“Once I drag you out that door, you’ll enter the next Trial with the other three and I can guarantee, whoever The Killer is, isn’t gonna be as gentle as I would be.” He slowly runs his hand down my jaw, lingering his calloused fingers over my neck. “I’d take my time…get you nice and eager…” his fingers pop the top button of my dress and I shake, feeling fear dominating every thought of escape I couldn’t process! “Make you beg me…scream my name so loud that The Entity can probably hear you.”

I trembled terribly and he pulled his hand away from my chest, running his thumb over my bottom lip and silencing my desperate whimpers. He stands up and puts his mask back on then sighs.

“Man…I really wish it were my turn…Oh, the things I would do to you.” He says longingly and I start scrambling to get up just as he grabs my ankles and starts dragging me out my front door.

I manage to land my foot against his chest and pushed myself into a sprint. He caught himself on the door frame and started right up after me, snatching his knife out of the wall as he went. I ran up the back stairs and slammed the door hard but his arm reached through the small opening and me pushing hard didn’t seem to have any effect on him.

His fingers clawed into my hair and I had to turn my back to the door as I kept trying to close it. He tried pulling me out but I managed to close the door on my hair. I struggled as he would slacken his hold but then immediately tighten up and hit my head against the door. I held what I could of that chunk against my head and pulled hard, hearing a horribly loud ripping sound as I pulled myself free. I turned against the stairs and saw a few locks of (h/c) in the crack. Just as I was getting up, Frank sighed loudly on the other side.

“(f/n), you are really making this harder than it has to be.” He complains.

“Why don’t the same rules apply to me? What makes me so damn special to this Entity-or you!?” I yelled back.

“What is it with you and only talking to me when there’s a door between us?” he said and I slowly started inching my way up the stairs.

“I don’t trust you not to do something to me, you could torture me before the Trials or rape me…or something worse!” I was almost half way up the stairs.

“You really think I’d do something to you that you wouldn’t want?” he said, actually sounding insulted.

“You’re actively in my house, trying to throw me into a fucking Trial where I could be Sacrificed!!!” I screamed, stomping my foot on the stair.

There was a pause. “You know what, you got me there.”

The door suddenly jerks towards me as he kicks it in and he comes charging through the door. I scramble to get up the stairs and I make it to the top. I might end up in another hair tug of war but I did it once, I’ll do it again.

I grabbed the knob and smacked my cheek into the door as I heard the jiggling of that broken latch.

I turned to fight back but he grabbed my collar and shoulder, he pulled me back and slammed me into the door once, twice, three times…on the fourth the latch came out. We fell through the door together and he landed on me somewhat sloppily but I couldn’t bring myself to move. His hand palmed my belly as he righted himself and knelt over me again, his mask never leaving its place.

It was white, plastic with smears of blood that looked too red to be dry already! The smiley face itself was menacing…the blood just made it worse. I felt the tears sting my eyes as hopelessness began to sink in again.

“Oh,” his voice was a tender whisper as he brushed the tears from my cheeks. “No, don’t cry. I tried to tell you but you just insist on making things harder for yourself.” He sighed longingly and once again, touched my lips with his thumb. “It’s one of the things I like about you,”

He pulls his mask off, pushing his hood back in the process and revealing that he has bed head, but it just made him look like your stereotypical bad boy…which was kind of hot. I turned my head away, his fingers lingering on my cheek and I spotted his knife, he must have dropped it when the door fell through! A chill raced up my back as my hopes were restored, I have to get that…I might still escape!

I pushed my knees up against his butt and he jerked forward a little, still on me but he was closer to my face. His eyes caught mine and I shivered under his gaze, letting my chest rise and fall with exaggerated breaths. I turned my head away and closed my eyes, hoping it would draw him in to make me look at him again.

He did in fact hold my chin and make me look back at him, I waited until I was facing him completely before opening my eyes and I gave him a flutter of my lashes. Slightly arching my back, I pressed my belly against him and he put a hand behind my head, holding me there.

“I guess you’ve finally accepted it since you seem to have run out of surprises.” He whispers and closes the distance between us. His kiss is harsh to start, then he becomes teasing and coaxes my lips apart instead of forcing them open as I had expected.

His tongue pushes against mine and I can’t suppress a moan into his mouth as this suddenly makes my whole-body tingle. I open my eyes and see that he’s still got his closed and I reach for the knife, barely ghosting the handle with my finger.

I use my free arm to wrap around his neck and pull him in tighter, making him laugh into my mouth. He pulls away, leaving me actually wanting more but I pull my hand from the knife so he doesn’t see my real goal.

“You’re a hungry girl, aren’t you?” he teases and my heart leaps.

_Why?! Why does this guy have to be so damn hot?!! This has got to be one of the most hilarious cosmic jokes ever!_

I bite my lip and smile, allowing my flirty side to come out as he pushes his face into my neck and starts nipping and kissing me there.

I inhale sharply as he lightly sinks his teeth in then licks the area he bit. I can’t help but writhe under him as he pushes his groin down on me and I can feel it…he’s hard.

“Frank…” I moan out, clinging to my resolve as I reach for the knife again. “This…” I stutter but finally manage to wrap my hand around the knife, reigniting my will to survive. “This date is over!” I yell and raise the knife just as he sinks his teeth into my neck hard and I cry out, blood starting to trickle from the wound. His arm shoots up and grabs my wrist tight, holding me in a vice grip.

He raises his head from my shoulder slowly and he’s licking my blood from his lips, his eyes almost black with malice.

“You never cease to amaze me,” he says warmly.

I flip the knife around in my hand and stab into his palm, making him jerk back just enough for me to pull one of my legs back and kick him off of me.

I’ve still got his knife as I run into the guest room and slam the door shut, locking it. I push the dresser in front of it and start gasping for breath, mindlessly licking his taste from my lips.

“You wanna know something?” I yelled at the door. “You are like…all the best parts of a bad boy fantasy, bundled up with all the things that made Ted Bundy insane!” I yelled louder and was met with another pause.

“Thank you, I love you too.” He says easily and I just throw my hands up in the air!

“GOD!”

“There’s no God here, I feel like we’ve had this conversation before.” He says, before knocking on the door. “You know I can just come in there at any time?”

“And I’ve got your fucking knife!” I scream, wondering how long I could wait him out.

“Seriously, why do you only talk to me honestly when I’m on the other side of a door?” he asked, once again sounding strangely genuine.

“You know why? Because on this side, I’m not scared of you killing me or whatever the hell you’re so obsessed with me about.” I just pace back and forth as I just listen to him knock again…and again. Then again.

The fourth time I whip around to face the door. “STOP WITH THE KNOCKING!”

“Is anybody home?” he asks and I literally face palm.

“No! You know what?! No, no one is fucking home! No one will ever be fucking home!!!” I shout and am met with silence.

I wait when I hear him seem to lightly tap the door. Something is different now…something’s…colder. I look behind me and see that my window is still very much shattered, while there is the tiniest space outside it where I could have put a flower bed, beyond that it’s just forest. This had been meant to be French doors but the builders decided to put a floor to ceiling window here…how screwed up were their plans?

I look back to my door as he knocks again quietly when I dare myself, clutching the knife in my hand.

“H-hello?” I ask and immediately regret it.

“TELEGRAM!” He kicks in the door and the dresser falls over hard. I start back pedaling as he starts climbing in, just as suddenly, his eyes go wide. “Watch it!”

I stepped back and my foot sank fast, pulling me backwards and I heard the glass clink together; telling me exactly what I feared. In my panic, I stepped back too far and now I’m falling out this damn window…again.

I reach for the frame but miss by a mile, I feel my back ache as the dress suddenly goes taught around my back and shoulders. I stopped falling but I’m completely out the window. I look up and see that Frank grabbed the center of my dress and was clutching the window frame with his other hand, the glass cutting into his hand. His blood drips down the white frame but he just digs his palm into it harder as he clings to it; keeping us both from falling.

“Frank!” I scream as I look up at the face that moments ago was the most horrifying thing.

His teeth are clenched with effort as he holds onto the front of my dress and I dangle precariously over the edge. I considered for a moment that he may just drop me and laugh as I fell but I’m surprised once more. He pulls back hard and I cling to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as we fall back inside and onto the floor. I’m squeezing him tight and I can feel his arms are wrapped around my back, his blood seeping into the shirt.

I can’t tell how fast my heart is beating because all I can hear is a deep buzzing in my ears. He rubs my back and lets out a laugh, prompting me to sit up.

“You’re laughing right now?” I asked and he raised his head to look at me, his smile now making him look boyish and mischievous. Who is he?

“You said my name…” He reached up and rubbed my cheek again, his blood swiping over my skin and cooling quickly. His eyes softening on me; he tightened his arm around my back. “And since you seem to like it when I speak French,” he says and I can feel my heart racing for a new reason now, as his lips ever so slightly brushed mine. “Embrasse-moi, (f/n).”

I give in and allow myself to lean down, relaxing for the first time in his presence and actually participate in the kiss this time. I feel so alive right now; I’m sore, my head is still throbbing, he’s thrown me around and chased me like a wolf…and now he’s devouring me like I’m made of chocolate and I'm melting like I am. His tongue caressing mine and his hands firm on my back; making sure I don’t escape again.

He lightly nips at my bottom lip and I sigh as he deepens the kiss, turning his head slightly and raising one of his legs between my thighs.

I jolt when he pulls back, his eyes a little glazed over. “What?”

“I’m…” I start but he sits up and looks down at me and a dark grin comes over him as it becomes clear.

He raised his leg up and pressed his thigh against me; making me whine and he pushed his nose against my cheek. I could feel it as I'm sure he did too as I felt my heat soak into his pants. “Ooh, you’re a dirty girl too.” He pushes his nose up into my hair and inhales deeply, making chills erupt all over my body.

We just sit there for a moment; I feel strangely on the edge. As if I’m currently teetering on the precipice of survival and…something else. If there was no death here…what awaited me? He kisses me again, just a gentle peck this time and he peppers little kisses up to my ear.

“I hope to see you for the next Trial too, baby. Don’t make this any harder for me.” He whispers and picks me up bridal style and I just tuck my hands between my thighs as he carries me out of my house and into The Fog. I feel my shame start to bubble to the surface, guilt overwhelming my brain. What is it exactly that I feel for this guy? I know already that I like Dwight and odds are, he may not have it in him to raise his voice at me…so what exactly did I have with Frank? I felt my head spin with my feelings duking it out over reason; he’s a KILLER! I shouldn’t have anything to do with him, be it love or lust yet I allowed myself to fall into his language of love and bad boy persona.

If this was just lust…I wouldn’t feel so guilty for having enjoyed his kisses so much. This thought starts making me dizzy and I can’t fight the urge to rest my head on his shoulder.

“Frank…” I start but I can’t form words as sleepiness starts descending on me faster than ever.

“Ssh, go ahead and rest. You’re gonna need it when you wake up.” He says and I snuggle into his chest as sleep takes over. Just as I fade away…I think I feel his cheek rest against my head…the very next thing I remember is waking up in the middle of the woods and Frank is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complicated feelings!!!! I love it so much! Enjoy :3


	6. Facing The Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When facing The Clown, no act is too degrading; if he can think of it...consider it done. Growing tired of just putting his prey into a submissive state, he wanted to ensure that they were vocal and coherent during the act. The best thing you can do for yourself when caught in his grasp is to surrender to The Sweet Nectar Elixir he has created. This elixir was formulated to put the prey into a state of euphoria; making them more pliable and he learned that he's capable of prolonging the torture...when his prey turns participant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING ALL OVER THIS BITCH  
> This gets REALLY nasty so just...be warned. If you read the warnings and ratings and still read this then come to me, complaining about how awful this was...I already know. This chapter left a bad taste in my mouth (no pun intended)  
> All other willing participants, Enjoy (if you can)

The forest is dark and filled with fog, it almost seemed thicker than the last time but this was a completely different type of forest. The air was cold and there was a chilling breeze against my neck, making me shiver. I started walking, passing rows of cattails and tall, brown grass. I found myself realizing that while we were surrounded by trees…they were different than the ones we saw at the last location. The roots were larger and seemed to lift the trees out of the ground; roots seeming more like legs than veins. The trees towered above us, canopying the air but not completely hiding the overcast twilight above.

As I continue my walking, I spot what looks like a tall shape in the distance, but the fog is so thick I can’t make out who it is. As I draw closer, I open my mouth to call out when my foot sinks to the ankle in a hidden bog and I pull back suddenly, splashing about. It felt slimy and chilling as the water within was absolutely freezing cold! My foot now covered in mud and tiny lily pad saplings, I glance up again and see that whoever it is, hasn’t moved yet.

I kept walking towards that shape, making quick note to avoid the bog and stopped in my tracks; is that a fucking clown!! I dropped behind a tall tree and tucked myself in beside the roots. I felt a strangely familiar fear bubble up in my stomach as I couldn’t help recalling the Killer Clown Epidemic during 2016 and 2017.

Halloween stores both years had pulled all clown costumes and masks to avoid adding fuel to the fire. Massive carnival sections of those stores were bare of any sort of clown related décor or accessories. News outlets covered it; people had security cam footage of these people on their porches; ripping apart their jack-o-lanterns. Coincidentally, around that same time in 2017, there weren’t too many advertisements for McDonalds including Ronald anymore. I even did a paper on why they might pull their beloved mascot to avoid scaring kids and families off-their main demographic.

We talked about him briefly at the camp fire, but Kate said he likes fingers…and girls, if I’m remembering right.

I heard him grunt suddenly and clasped my hand over my mouth and nose. Had he heard me? I was sure I hadn’t made a sound when I hid away! I was startled by the sound of something glass breaking then I was surrounded by a massive purple cloud; making my vision blur and sparkle. My ankles started going weak when I finally got out of the cloud and I just started running through the swamp, avoiding patches of green bogs as I went.

I stumbled as I ran, having to stall and use trees to keep my standing, when I felt a slash against my back. I felt the skin on my back split open and I grew warm as blood spurted from me, undoubtably splattering all over him and dripping down my back and legs. I heard a sickening laughter that I remembered hearing at home. That was definitely this freak on my stairs, the smoke was his power; The Afterpiece Tonic.

From what I remembered; the cloud would put you into an almost drunk state. Your vision would blur and your body wouldn’t respond correctly. You became weak and helpless, almost as if you were spiked with Rohypnol.

I found a maze similar to the one made of brick in the last Trial but these walls were made of wood, mud, rocks and moss. I ran through a small archway with a flimsy pallet leaning to my right and found Jeff around the corner, digging around in a wooden crate like the one I’d first awoken in.

“(f/n)!” he hissed but I immediately doubled back, only to see The Clown swinging his blade at me. I grabbed the pallet and pulled it down, knocking his hand away and putting a tiny buffer between us as he hacked out something between a cackle and coughing harshly.

I turned back around the corner and started pushing Jeff further into the strange maze as I heard another bottle break and we barely dodged the purple cloud as it spread. Jeff split off and away from me as The Clown resumed his chase on me and I ran hard, following the brick wall that trapped us here.

I heard another glass break against the wall and could almost feel the chill of the cloud against my skin as I jumped over a log to put another small buffer between us.

I scrambled far into the swampy woods and found my feet sinking somewhat with each step. I slowed down and looked for dry ground to catch my breath. He didn’t seem to be on my tail anymore so I started walking, keeping my eyes and ears open. I stopped as I found myself in the shadow of a massive structure. It looked like a crashed steam boat; complete with red paddles on either side that were worn with time and decay. Half sunken into the swamp, I could still see the tall chimney stacks where the steam would billow out as this carried passengers across the water…back before this swamp became a marshy wasteland.

As I neared it, I could hear a generator somewhere onboard chugging away. That’s right, I’m supposed to be fixing generators. They’re silent before they get worked on so someone must be here!

I found a ramp that lead onto the ferry so I walked up, feeling the aged wood under my feet creak with effort. Aside from making me feel fat, I didn’t feel any sort of presence or hear any heartbeat.

While walking to my house, Meg and Claudette had gone over a few more details about the Trials with me so I now knew that that heartbeat wasn’t my own and everyone could hear it. Knowing that made me feel better about the whispers; everyone must hear them too.

I walked by some barrels marked to explode with red triangles and skulls. I walked through what I thought was an arch, avoiding the splintering wood and nails that littered the floor. As I passed through it, I saw that it was actually half a stairway that lead to a second level. I went around to the other side, spotting another pallet against the wall as I went and found a complete set of stairs.

The sounds of the generator were growing louder over here so I went up the stairs, again the creaking of these steps making me question my weight.

I found a woman crouched beside the generator, that beautiful Hispanic woman with the tight bun on top of her head.

I drew near; ready to help when another board creaked and she whipped around to face me. Her eyes were wide with fright but just as suddenly the generator blew up and shot a little cloud of smoke into the air; making us both jump as well.

“Fuck!” I said just as a loud heartbeat began to sound and get louder, she moved aside and crouched inside the helm. I turned tail to run down the stairs only to run right into The Clown.

He wore massive black boots and pink pants with red stripes and yellow bottoms. The pants were held up by worn black leather suspenders and through the one remaining belt loop; was a large metal key ring with severed fingers on it varying in size and color. His belly poked out of the bottom of his shirt that looked like he’d recently been visited by The Plague since it honestly looked like dried vomit on him that he never bothered to wipe off. His torn old shirt was barely covered by a rotten looking yellow vest and even that was struggling over his belly.

He had a pink jacket with dirty yellow accents on them and a trick sunflower pinned to his lapel. A big red bowtie just drew my attention to the scariest part of him and that was his face. Painted as any clown would be, his blue and red mouth and lips were smudged and aged with time and the white base was cracking away on his balding head. His hair-what was left of it anyway-was sticking out like a mad scientist and his eyes were painted black…as if he didn’t have any. His teeth matched his nails with that dirty yellowed look and he smelled sour, as if he hadn’t showered in a few years! He had a butterfly knife with a blade shaped like a leaf; the platelets and veins visible on the metal and a wooden handle, stained with blood.

I gasped and almost gagged on the stink of him when he smiled down at me and I felt frozen in place.

_Coulrophobia_

My head burned as the whisper informed me and this monster of what once was a man just glowered down at me, like I was a piece of meat to slaughter!

This guy was massive and fucking terrifying, I couldn’t bring myself to move or run! He suddenly swung his knife and it dug into my chest; knocking me onto my back with a loud wooden crack as the wood under me gave and I felt part of me peeking through the ceiling of the floor below. He knelt down beside me as I gasped and frantically looked around for a way to defend myself…but there was nothing.

I suddenly felt his massive hand push my knee over and I jerked my legs together as he made a groan of surprise and delight; making me feel utterly sick as he realized that under this flimsy shirt-dress, I was bare.

He suddenly grabbed me up and I struggled to get down with all I had as Jeff suddenly ran up and bumped into his belly, stalling his attempts to carry me away. He swung and slashed his arm, sending him running off but the moment that blade slashed Jeff’s skin…my whole body felt weighted down by cement.

_Mad Grit_

It only lasted for a second but it was enough for this freak to carry me out into the middle of the swamp and I waited to be hooked. It didn’t look pleasant when I saw Meg get hooked; being impaled by one. I waited for that pain but was scared shitless as I was thrown down onto a patch of dirt that was damp but not muddy like most of the area.

He knelt down beside me and I struggled against his hands as he grabbed my chin with one hand, raising a bottle with the other. I tried to push him away but he pinched his fingers into my cheeks, forcing my mouth open a little. He used his thumb to pop the cork off that bottle and poured the contents over my face, forcing me to swallow some of it. He let go of my face and raised the bottle, smashing it over my forehead. The glass cut against my hair line and I felt tiny shards sit on my cheeks. I swung my arm and scratched him across his cheek, two little scrapes bleeding lightly. He laughed and I scrambled to my feet and ran back towards the ferry, him not far behind.

I sprinted up the wooden ramp and up those stairs, as I reached the second to last step, I jumped over it and rolled across the floor; crashing into the generator that was now chugging much louder. The woman stood up and started away but I grabbed her ankle, making her stop.

“Finish it! Trust me!” I insisted and she nodded before crouching back down and continuing her work as I stood up and waited, hearing the heartbeat draw nearer.

He came up the stairs and stepped directly on the spot he slammed me into a moment ago, his leg falling through the floor and trapping him there. The more he struggled, the more he fell through until the old wood couldn’t support him anymore and he fell through to the floor below.

As he fell, the generator behind me dinged and a loud boat horn sounded as it did, turning on a few lights in the area. The woman stood up and looked around, if we weren’t in danger…this would have been a hauntingly beautiful place.

String lights with moss and lichen hanging from them flickered to life and shown like little white fireflies in the desolate fog. A few lanterns brightened up with orange lights and it seemed like a force had lit a few of the candle lanterns with the electric ones.

She stepped over to me and offered me a fist bump, which I delivered.

“Nice job, that resourcefulness is gonna save our lives! Be sure to share some with the rest of us.” She elbowed me softly and I smiled, she was so levelheaded in spite of the danger.

“Sure thing, I don’t think I caught your name.”

“Jane Romero, pleasure…well it would be.” She corrected as we heard a low groaning below us as he seemed to be righting himself. We nodded and started running, jumping over a small window and landing off the boat. We disappeared into the fog as we ran away, Jane being strangely quick for being a little more…shapely than myself.

Far be it from me to sexualize people but she had an amazing body! Her hips were curvaceous and I couldn’t help but question if they did or did not tell lies. She was well endowed in the chest region as well and as if she’d won the genetic lottery, her waist was pinched and she had a face models with all the plastic surgery on Earth couldn’t achieve!

“If I could just be really forward, you are like…crazy beautiful.” I said and she smiled wide at me, her lips full and painted a flattering maroon.

“You’re such a sweetheart, thank you. Believe it or not this face actually helped me get my show.” She said and I just stared.

“You were on TV?!” I gaped and she laughed softly.

“Sure was, for a good while too until…well…I had been driving and then I was here. Been this way for a while, no one bothers to count how many days we’ve been here since they all run together, the time of day doesn’t really mean much because when it’s time for a Trial…it gets dark.” She says, her voice solemn and smooth like a cello chord.

“I had no idea I was in the presence of a celebrity. I’ll need to get your autograph before we get out of here.” I said and she gave me a sad look but I held her gaze. “I’m serious, I think if we all try together, we’ll find a way out and we can have normal lives.”

“You’re optimistic…not used to that but it’s a pleasant change. I sure hope you’re right, (f/n) was it?” she asks and I nod.

I feel a kick in my stomach and I drop to my knees, startling Jane and bringing her to my side.

“(f/n) what happened?!”

I couldn’t answer as my body started growing warm, my heart pounding in my chest. As I struggled to move my tongue, Jane raised her head as the heartbeat began to close in and I pushed her back.

“Go…” I forced out and she stalled, not wanting to leave me.

The heartbeat grew even louder and as he bore down on us, she turned and ran. I felt the heat continue to grow, as if I was burning up from the inside out and felt an ache suddenly develop between my thighs.

Whatever was happening to me right now…was a result of that stuff he made me swallow. I was helpless as he kicked me in the back and splayed me flat on my belly, my attempts to crawl meaningless as he knelt down by me.

He grabbed my hands and placed them one over the other in front of me then drove his knife straight through and I screamed hard with what little air I had as he pushed off of me. I made a mental note that he stabbed right through the middle of my palms; preserving my fingers and pinning me down.

I shook as I waited for him to do something when I felt his fingers on my calves and I jerked away but he used his other hand to hold my limb still. He ran his dirty fingers over my skin and seemed to marvel at me, how smooth my legs were and I immediately regretted shaving the night before coming here! Maybe it would turn him off and this wouldn’t be happening right now…but I can’t change my past.

His touch on my legs was as sickening as it was beckoning; my body replied despite my disgust with tiny twitches and shivers. His painted-on smile had nothing on the disgusting one he actually sported, his yellowed teeth making me sick at the sight of it as I craned my neck to look behind me. I wasn’t sure if watching him was worse than not watching but as he ran his fingers up the back of my thigh, I had to turn my head away.

I felt cold air chill my skin as he lifted the dress away from my hips and revealed my bare ass to him. He smacked his lips loudly before lowering his head down on me. I felt his face press against one of my butt cheeks and he blew a loud raspberry into my flesh, making my face heat with embarrassment...and forcing an elated laugh out of me. He hacked out a laugh; menacing as the rest of him and he started spanking me like a disobedient child.

I felt sick as my body continued to react without me, despite every last fiber of my being wanting to put as much distance between him and myself as possible…I could feel something slipping out between my legs.

I couldn’t suppress my moans at each strike, the impact causing a delightful tingle across my flesh. I curled my toes as each hit made the skin even more tender and more sensitive to the next one.

I felt his hands leave me again; my ass feeling hot and stinging from his onslaught of slaps. Every slap had made a loud, poorly aimed sound and I looked around me frantically. I didn’t want anyone to see what was happening right now.

Wait…what am I thinking? I want someone to find me so I can get help!!! I don’t want to be alone with this freak! While my thoughts raged, I missed the sound of a cork popping out of an aged glass bottle behind me. He laughed as he poured something that was not The Afterpiece Tonic onto my ass and I shook, trying to wiggle my hands free. Whatever he’d just poured on me was warming and slippery on my skin. Every little move I made seemed to just cut into my hands more and I stopped wiggling; my hands at least.

Another laugh cracked and gagged its way out of his throat as I heard the haunting sound of clips being undone and fabric moving. He was actually going to do this?!!! I chided myself for thinking that horrors besides hunting and sacrificing existed here. This is a place about milking raw emotion from us like cattle; any emotion is good enough as long as it’s felt strongly…so why am I not overwhelmed with fear right now?

I placed blame on whatever he’d made me swallow as I only started feeling odd after that happened. It must have been an aphrodisiac of some kind because my body was on fire and I desperately wanted to be touched all over, teased and used.

I feel his hands press my butt cheeks together and I feel the grotesquely warm sensation of him sliding his cock between them; never penetrating me but seeming perfectly pleased with this instead. I whimpered and murmured as he started picking up the pace; jerking his hips against me and grunting as he went. I feel his shaft ghost over my asshole and I shiver at the tiniest sensation over that area.

“Oh God…” I sigh and I feel his hands clench my cheeks harder at the sound of my voice.

I don’t know how long this went on for but I found myself seeing sparkles and lights fluttering about in front of my eyes. I wasn’t sure if this was the thing I swallowed or my own reaction to the pleasure but I couldn’t help but notice how his pace suddenly began to still behind me. He groans loudly; the awful sound making my stomach twist as he empties his load onto my back and I sigh with relief…he’s done now.

I feel the warm sensation against my back and I shiver beneath it; my body delighting in it while inside…I want to rip my skin off.

I felt a prickle against my neck and shivered…what is that? I glanced back; thinking it must be him but he’s still on his knees behind me, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. I rest my face against the ground as I hear the second generator pop to life and it’s not far from me.

Wait…I felt a spark in me as my brain slowly began working again. If I can keep him focused on me…the others can finish the generators and he can’t get anyone. I knew what this meant for me…but I was going to have to…

_Take One for The Team_

I heard the voice whisper and I felt a jolt in my body as I realized…this was one of my perks. I could act as a lightning rod for the Killers malice while everyone else kept the generators going!

I dig deep in spite of myself and rip through the webbing of my top most hand, painfully splitting between my middle and index finger and spraying a little blood as I turned over. The sensation was equal parts agony and freedom. I rolled over and my movement made him look down on me.

If I was gonna have to do this, he’d already given me something that made me feel like I had taken Ecstasy so why not have a little fun with this?

“Don’t worry…” I said and he seemed surprised that I was talking, wrinkling his forehead and cracking more of his paint as he did.

I reached up to my chest, despite my viciously trembling hand and starting undoing the buttons on my dress.

“I can be a good girl…just please don’t punish me anymore…” I stalled as I forced myself to use this next word. With a flutter of my lashes and popping the last button; I revealed my chest to him and his smile got even more delighted. “Daddy…”

While I didn’t have much of a daddy kink, this seemed to stamp his hot button in just the right way as he grabs my chest roughly and I cry out, his nails scraping against my skin and in my head, I want to kick and bite and spit or do anything to get out of this…but I had almost completely given in to the delicious haze over my mind!

I wasn’t just fighting for myself anymore, there were other lives on the line and I needed to protect them. If I had to take a little ‘torture’ to keep the others safe…I could do that and I would…again and again if I must. Rationalizing this as a sacrifice and less of a recreational activity was the only way I wasn’t going to hate myself after it was over.

I turned my head away and bit into my lip as he leaned down and rubbed his face up against my breasts, greedily growling and coughing against me. His smell was overwhelming and it was making my stomach clench, it seemed that his drink hadn’t staved off my sense of smell so much. I felt the bile rising in my throat as he wrapped his mouth around one of my breasts and I cried out, feeling his tongue run over me and making warmth drip down my leg.

My free hand dug into the dirt, feeling a twinge as dirt forced itself deep under my nails. The earth here was silty and almost akin to sand but too thick and it was a dark brown color. It probably smelled more like water if I wasn’t being accosted by this malformed monster right now.

Just then I heard rapid footsteps and spotted…Dwight!

_No…No! He’s here?!! Oh God…I can’t stop!_

He just stared at me, I think frozen in fear and shock. He watched from his place as I was sloppily motorboated by The Clown. I couldn’t help my arm reach around his neck and hold him against me as he continued to blow into my chest as he shook his head. I let out a loud laugh as the sensation tickled me and I let my head rest again, seeing that Dwight was still watching.

I looked right at him and tried to maybe visualize Dwight being the one doing this but it just didn’t feel right. I don’t think Dwight would be very rough with me at all, I imagine he’d be much gentler and more thoughtful.

The Clown lowered his head back down and I moaned a little; seeing Dwight furrow his brow at the sight of me and this thing together!

I can explain later…once we’re out…I can tell him everything!

The shame was unbearable to say the least but when he tried to step forward, I gasped and this sound made The Clown laugh into my cleavage.

I shook my head slightly and Dwight stopped, looking utterly horrified and I tried to shoo him away with my sliced hand. I didn’t even know if I’d live to see the end of this Trial so I decided…what have I got to lose at this point.

Using my marred hand, I put my fingers to my lips and blew Dwight a subtle kiss, the action making him cringe as he turned and ran the other way.

Good…He can at least tell the others to hurry.

Unfortunately for me…the kiss I blew Dwight, made the tiniest of sounds. He left my chest alone and slapped me across my face, I cringed as I feared what came next. He slapped me again, much harder and I dug my fingers into the dirt so hard, I felt a few of my nails bend.

My jaw was slack and burning from the strikes…which is exactly what he wanted. He moved down and pushed his tongue into my mouth…that was the final straw that even his concoction couldn’t stop. The sour and rotten taste of his tongue against mine forced the bile past the point of no return and I threw up into his mouth.

Oh no…He’s going to kill me for sure!

*gulp*

The fucking freak swallowed it! He pulled away from me and wiped his mouth happily, as if thanking me for the gift. I think I’m gonna be sick again…if there were ever a personified version of a woman’s hell…it would be this fucking pig!

It seemed as if any vile thing was his turn on and I don’t know if it was just me being so dazed that I wasn’t thinking straight or if I’d committed to the act too hard…but I raised my bleeding hand and lightly pulled on his bow tie, inviting him back down.

“I gave you a gift…now you give me one, haven’t I been a good girl?” I teased and he kneed me in the chest as he brought himself up to my face. I think me throwing up was my bodies way of preparing me for this because, I could only taste my vomit and spit as he pushed his penis into my mouth. I reluctantly pulled my hand out of the dirt and moved my hair out of my face, looking up into his eyes…this seemed to excite him more so I held eye contact.

The sound began to fade away as did the feeling in my body, I felt as if I was becoming weightless and started to drift. I started to see something…me in a big beautiful meadow of golden flowers and a blue summer sky dotted with white clouds. I guess I was gone already.

Just as amazing as that image was, I was forced back into reality and the haze disappeared. He was using his hand to shake his penis inside my mouth and force it as deep as he could get it. The zipper on his pants scraped my chin and I felt my gag reflex sharpen and I felt another wave surge forth from my belly. I clenched my fist in the dirt and began punching the ground as it felt like my throat was starting to fill up! Like a backed-up pipe, the vomit had nowhere to go with his…thing in the way! I was scared…choked to death on my own vomit and his penis…what would that even mean for me? Would that even count as a sacrifice or would The Entity just discard me into The Void; not wanting my putrid soul after this circus freak was done with me?

I gurgle as I try desperately to push his cock out without using my hands but he laughs and clears his throat.

“Cute…little…kitten…” he growls and I feel my stomach clench again as he reaches down behind him and starts pinching my breast in the wrong fucking spot! “Purr…” he orders and I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do!

I can barely breathe and my stomach can’t expel as it wishes. I feel my inhibitions vanish again and I swallow hard around his cock, making him jerk forward; his balls hitting my chin. He groans loudly, releasing himself inside my throat.

I punch into the dirt and a rock cuts into my knuckle; giving me something else to focus on. I made the mistake of putting faith into something this bastard created and it screwed me in the end. I punched the rock again and feel it cut deeper into my flesh; I swallow again. With each constriction of my throat, I punch the rock again; the pain being the only thing keeping me from biting down with all my might until I either die or it comes off!

He finally pulls himself out of my throat and I cough loudly, my voice croaking and my throat feeling torn! He smiles wide as he once again allows his climax to fill his whole body…but he’s interrupted as a loud alarm blares over the arena; announcing that the Exit Gates have been powered.

They did it! He starts to get up but I grab his pants with my bloody, dirty hand and he freezes. I’ve come this far and already lost all dignity or pride I had. I just need to keep him busy a little longer so they can start the Endgame.

“Don’t leave me, Daddy! I still need it…here…” he seems to ponder over this, questioning weather his urge to kill is stronger than his urge to fuck. “Please, I’m sure you’ve got one more in you…for me?” I trill sweetly and he laughs as he just stares at me from his spot.

I’m numb…I can’t feel anything anymore; I want to die so badly…but part of me still wants to get out of here. I want to go back to the camp fire, bathe for a few hours and tell Dwight what happened out here!

I sit up as best I can and spread my legs wide, using my free hand to open myself up for him and smile.

“Please…” I beg and as if that were the hair trigger; he gets hard again. “I want it right here, Daddy. Just for me,”

He kneels down again and pushes my legs apart and I move my hand back; I might need David to punch me in the head a bunch when I’m done. Any kind of memory loss will be wonderful at this point! I cringe as I realize I’m sacrificing my virtue but…lives are on the line and I have to be strong.

I close my eyes and prepare to punch the hell out of that rock when there’s a loud explosion and whistle as fireworks start going off all around me. This forces him back; covering his eyes and I see Jeff run up and body slam The Clown into the dirt before I see Dwight run over to me, ripping the knife out of my hand.

Finally, I drag myself to my knees and I can feel his semen drip down my back so I reach back and press the shirt against my skin; soaking it up. I turn to see him reach for me but I stumble back and feel arms wrap around me as the handle of his knife is braced against my chest plate and as The Clown presses himself against me, I feel the knife push into my chest harshly but I’m not the one that has it buried in my heart!

He lets out a wet hissing sound and chokes on his blood as he falls to his knees; tripping on his pants wrapped around his ankles. I’m being pulled and my feet aren’t finding any stable footing as Dwight pulls me towards the Exit Gate and Jane is holding down the power panel as a loud buzzing starts.

Dwight still has his arms around my stomach and is holding me against his chest; keeping me standing. Without him…I’m pretty sure I’d be a ball of useless right now. Whatever I’d swallowed was gone but it left some dizzying after effects; my body felt like a melted marshmallow that was dropped into the ash. My belly was still turning terribly but resisted the urge to vomit again…at least until we were out of here.

As the heartbeat picked up, that fear rose in my belly again and I turned to see The Clown is back on his feet; pants fastened and is approaching us. I feel my stomach twisting as the terror of him closing in makes me too afraid to move at all. It seems to affect Dwight and Jane too because his heart begins to pound against my back and the three lights seem to take forever to light up as the first one becomes lit!

I see him throw a bottle into the air and it smashes at my feet, releasing that purple cloud all around us and we all let out a cry as we start hacking and coughing.

“Jane! Now or never!” Dwight gags out.

“I don’t control how fast it goes!” she yells back and out of the thick smoke and blurry vision one thing suddenly gains focus right in front of me; The Clown.

He’s towering over us and he just grabs me by my neck; ripping me from Dwight’s arms! I can’t find the strength to struggle as he starts slashing at my dress; cutting into my chest and belly. Jane lets go of the panel and shines a flashlight into his face but the beam doesn’t work right away!

_Lightborn_

“There’s nothing bright about you!” I croak and he laughs.

Jane keeps the beam on him as Dwight grabs the panel and the second light turns on, just then the bell chimes and I can see an open Exit Gate behind him. Jane persists with the flashlight and he covers his eyes, releasing me.

I stumble but Dwight grabs me again and starts almost dragging me towards the other gate, leaving Jane with The Clown! I can hear him cut her and I pull Dwight to slow.

“What about Jane?!” I cry but am immediately silenced by the sound of that heartbeat catching up and we resume running.

“He doesn’t care about anyone but you this time!” he says and we see Jeff standing at the other gate waiting for us.

“Come on guys! Let’s go!” he shouts and runs out to get behind us when Dwight suddenly pushes me forward and into Jeff’s surprised arms.

“Go, now!” he yells as I hear a wet tearing sound and look back to see Dwight is hurt but still running. The Clown speeds up and rears back for another strike when out of the darkness, Jane appears and throws herself between Dwight and The Clown and gets slashed across her belly; knocking her to the ground!

“Oh my God!” I scream and Dwight bumps into me as we look back at Jane on the ground.

“HE’S GOT A MORI!!!” Jane screams and The Clown silences her by stomping on her head, digging her face into the dirt while Dwight and I watch!

I start forward but he holds me back; what is he doing!!?

“Dwight let me go! We can still save her!” I try but another stomp to her skull makes a loud snap and wet crackle as Jane’s struggles fall still.

I go almost limp as Dwight holds me and we watch as he kneels down and cuts off one of Jane’s fingers, before sucking it greedily and putting it in his pocket! He immediately starts after us, crushing Jane’s skull as if it were an egg and Dwight and I start running again. Jeff passes through the gate behind us and takes a slash to the back; knocking him down…but over the line and suddenly, everything goes white.


	7. Different kinds of Self-Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of the last Trial, you invite the other Survivors over to your house so as to not spend the night alone. Meanwhile, Frank decides that what has happened cannot go unpunished.

There was an unspoken respect here, something I didn’t expect among a bunch of Killers. When one of us went into a Trial, the rest of us waited by the meadow for their return or we’d gather atop the wall and watch the Trial play out. We were just sort of littered about now, Julie was trimming her long brown hair again, Joey was sleeping with his head in Susie’s lap while she was worrying over our visit to the Survivor Forest.

“I just feel like when I said that it came off bitchier and less _‘fear me’_ , you know?” she asked.

“Well, she says that all the time so it struck a chord and it shut her up.” Julie said as she sliced more locks with her knife. “It works itself out, they’re just as scared of you as they are the rest of us so you did just fine.”

“But…” Susie started when I sat up.

“Susie, you’re overthinking it again. You did great.” I assured and she smiled at me; her lips pursing over her braces.

I returned to my laying down position and continued toying with my knife, flipping it around in my hands like I did while I was deep in thought. I snatched the handle out of the air and stopped for a moment, gazing at the overcast sky. I reached down with my empty hand and lightly touched the spot on my leg that was still wet…(f/n) could fight and lie to my face…but her body could never keep the truth from me.

I brought my blade to my mouth and bit it as I remembered her wide doe-eyed look when I started speaking French. How her cheeks had lit up despite her refusing to look at me, the sweet taste on her tongue when she finally let me have her. Her cute embarrassment when I moved my leg against her, the sweet smell of her hair.

_Frank_

How could anyone keep their hands to themselves with a little beg like that?

Just then I heard Jeffery’s loud retching as he returned from the Trial and I pulled my knife from my teeth, bringing the others to attention.

Ever since we came here, when we called on it…we could share the same mind. We could become just one of us or work as a pack. Our attack plans were always different since there were four of us and we never split up; always together.

I focused in on the choked laughter as we each got up; preparing to greet him.

Julie stepped on her pile of trimmings and twisted her foot a few times, pressing them into the dirt. She pulled her hair behind her neck and pulled her hood up, her X’d out mask sliding into place.

Susie’s grey eyes followed Julie’s lead and she slipped on the purple mask with rubber bands laced over the cracks.

Joey pulled his skull scarf from his pocket and wrapped it around his face, lifting his hood up and shadowing over his black painted eyes.

I grabbed mine from beside me on my rock and pulled it on, lifting the hood and sliding into the persona it carried…the blood it promised.

I let out a deep breath and started straight forward, walking with purpose and that alone drew everyone’s attention. Jefferey walked out of the fog and he was laughing, looking annoyingly pleased with himself. The painted-on smile paled in comparison to his real smile; the gross joy he had.

I knew I was alone right now; Julie, Susie and Joey had vanished when I walked up to him. He towered over me but as far as brains go…I might as well be Einstein.

“Good job in there, did you have fun?” I asked him and he just laughed, presenting his prize; Jane’s finger. I nodded as he slid it back into his pocket and went to step around me but I stepped back into his path. Despite being a whole head shorter than him, he stopped and looked down at me; confused. “I saw what you did in there…to the new one; (f/n).”

He smiled at me; the look he gave me would have put any normal guy into a state of fear…any normal guy. It just served to piss me off. Out of the dark, Joey raced up faster than hellfire and slashed the back of Jeffery’s ankle, dropping him to one knee and putting him below me…where scum like him belonged.

Susie and Julie ran up as Joey disappeared and as they raced past him, slashed an X into his back then they were gone too. I walked over and dug my knife into his chest and twisted hard. One of his ribs cracked; causing a satisfying vibration up my knife. I pulled it out and stepped back as he remained there on his knees, breathing heavily as the other Killers began to crowd around; watching.

I stepped back as Julie and Joey reappeared from the dark and lifted the prick up by his arms, blood ruining the old paint on his face.

He fought but Susie snuck up behind him and slashed the back of both his knees, preventing him from standing up again. His blood sprayed across her mask and sweatshirt but she just wiped it off and circled around.

“You know…I get it, Jeff. I get it.” I started pacing around, Susie moved to stand behind me, facing the group to keep anyone from interfering. Not that anyone would…no one liked this freak, especially after what he did to Rin.

“She’s pretty, she’s a fighter and she can make the most entertaining sounds. Trust me, I know. My only problem is…(f/n) belongs to me.”

“Frank, we don’t get to pick and choose-“ Ojomo begins but Evan cut him off.

“She looked like she was enjoying it just fine, can’t imagine why though.” he mocked me and I turned to him just as Amanda stepped up and pointed at him.

“Gag me with a spoon Evan, if you’re gonna suck the creeps cock just let us leave first. He used something on her, question is; what is it?” she asked and I nodded at her before turning back to Jefferey.

“No, the question is; _where_ is it?” I demanded and pushed my knife into his face, the blade drawing a tiny line of blood from him but he didn’t answer me. I pushed the knife right into his face and he grunted, I felt the blade scrape against the teeth inside his mouth, making me grind my own and he struggled against Joey and Julie but they held him firm.

Behind me I heard someone ‘ooh’ as they seemed to enjoy our display.

When he still didn’t answer me, I ripped my knife out quickly, more blood squirting out and on my arm. Even his blood stank like curdled milk, I didn’t bother wiping the blood off and just let it drop into the grass.

“Frank?” Joey asked and I nodded.

“Susie…do your thing.” I said and she came over from behind me and knelt down in front of his face.

She pulled up her weapon, which was one of my favorites. We all bought our knives together from a local black smith who made us each our own; one of a kind. Susie’s got taken by her mom when she got caught with it though. She improvised and that’s what I liked about Susie; take one option from her and she’ll make another.

Her weapon was a broken ruler with compass needles duct taped to it, it was brutal being stabbed by it…but I loved what she did with it.

She lowered herself to his face and he smiled, flicking his tongue out at her and she giggled before digging her ruler into his left eye slowly, despite his struggles and choked screams. She dug it in past the hilt and almost deep enough to leave it there but as he struggled, the sound of something thumping into the grass made her pull the ruler out…deliciously slowly, ripping out what once was his eyeball.

The gooey, white ball had all but been smashed and sliced beyond recognition and I delighted in the thought of him watching it come towards his eye and his vision exploding into red, hot agony. I wonder if she scraped the back of his skull with it?

“Well, what do we have here?” Julie asked as she picked it up and tossed it to me.

It was a pink bottle, cold to the touch with an ornate cork stuffed into the top. It was skinnier than the usual bottle he used for The Afterpiece Tonic and it had a delicate white label taped to it.…The Sweet Nectar Elixir…what the hell is this?

I pulled the cork out of it and sniffed it, almost immediately pulling away from the sickly-sweet scent coming from it. “What the fuck is this shit?” I yelled and there was an echoing shriek and a burst of black smoke and Sally was hovering in front of me, one of her hands outstretched to me.

“Let me see,” she said, her voice a hoarse whisper.

“Knock yourself out,” I said and gave it to her, her fingers were cold as fuck!

She wasn’t even dead but she might as well be with how cold her fucking fingers were, she could have been made of ice!

She raised it to her face…well I assume it was because…who knew if she even had a face with that bag over her head. She held the bottle near her ‘face’ for a moment before tilting her head a little.

“Rohypnol…maybe? There’s definitely something perverse in there. Herman,” she said and I felt every hair on my body lift as he drew near.

Julie and Susie’s hair literally levitated; damn static was so potent, even Amanda’s hair was standing up, looking like she’d just stuck her hidden blade into a damn power outlet!

The Doctor was a fricken weirdo with his headgear and strange obsession with Sally…but she seemed into it so, they can have each other. Doing experiments on each other all the time, ugh…we could hear them from the fucking field. Couldn’t he stuff that bag into her mouth or something because she liked to talk way too much about it?

He took the bottle from her, lingering over her fingers a little before bringing it to his mouth and pouring some of it down his gullet.

“Jeez, do you have to test everything yourself?” I asked, crossing my arms but he just laughed as he lowered his head.

“No…this is a concoction built from Flibanserin; it’s essentially a woman’s Viagra. There are also some light tranquilizers and…something else. The name escapes me but it constricts blood vessels, like a chemical tourniquet.” He says then gives the bottle back to me. “Only problem is, the measurements are off. Her size plays a factor into the dosage; by just eyeballing it and…based on what we all just watched happen…it worked its way out of her system pretty quickly.”

“What is this stuff supposed to do?” I asked and Sally ended up answering.

“Put her in a state of euphoria, makes her extremely responsive to sexual stimuli, even if she doesn’t want to be. It would keep her blood from flowing from any wounds she may receive and keep her dizzy enough as to not run away. It keeps her lucid while her body is at the mercy of whoever doses her.”

I stood there, eying the bottle when I felt a strange texture on the cork against my thumb. I looked down at it and saw (f/n)’s initials engraved on it, the sight of it made the image of her horrified expression flash through my mind.

I walked over to him calmly then smashed the bottle over his head and kicked him as hard as I could in the jaw, causing a loud crack as it broke and a few rotten teeth bounced across the field.

“This wasn’t just a new formula you were testing for kicks…you made this specifically for her.” I said and pulled off the mask, causing a small ripple through the other monsters behind me.

I never took off my mask when I was like this, the mask was my persona; that face I could wear when I needed to cut loose and let off some steam. I was leader of The Legion with that mask on, but I was solely Frank Morrison right now and some part of me thought that was worse...at least for this piece of shit.

Frank was unhinged, enraged and raw; my knuckles were aching I was clenching my fists so hard. Joey, Julie and Susie all backed away; giving me room as I dropped the mask in the dirt and started kicking his face as hard as I could, every kick bringing thoughts of the past.

When CPS took me away and my parents cried over losing their tax break. A scared and confused kid left to the care of a bunch of fucking strangers!

The night I threw that referee into the stands.

Every fight I had with my foster parents that got me sent to another home.

When Clive would come home completely hammered and start pounding on my door, bitching about how he needed money for the bar.

The night we killed that janitor and came here.

 _“Come on, then.”_ I heard (f/n)’s voice from the night we were sent to retrieve her. I could see the look of determination in her eyes and her hand steadied when she held that knife; it was like looking at a wild animal preparing a calculated escape.

Her small cries with every touch when I collected her for this past Trial, the denial in her (e/c) eyes when I spoke French to her. When she gave into me and how sweet her mouth tasted when I kissed the sugar from her lips.

That vision of her face was shattered by her wide horrified eyes as this prick forced his dirty dick into her mouth and I could see the edges of her lips turning red as the skin tore. The sight of her punching the dirt so hard that her knuckles started bleeding but she never stopped!

The choked gurgling as she tried to scream but he was in her mouth, her rising panic as her vomit built up in her throat and the sight of her neck swelling when she swallowed it back down.

That last one did it…with a surge of adrenaline through my veins, I let another hard kick fly into his face and his jaw broke off with a wet tear and a crisp snap. It skidded across the dirt like skipping stones; a few more yellowed teeth bouncing away as well. He lay in a growing pool of blood at my feet, gurgling and his bloody tongue flapping around, in search of the missing floor it once knew. The ripped flesh around his fat face and neck was frayed and trickling with blood, the muscles and nerves hanging down like shredded curtains.

As I caught my breath, I glanced behind me and saw everyone looking at me, as if something had changed but let’s face it; we’re all murderers here. I scoffed at them when I felt an arm on my shoulder and Danny lifted his own mask, revealing his irritatingly innocent looking face.

Soft features and big blue eyes, no wonder no one suspected this dork. While I didn’t like him per say, I respected how he killed. He had fun with it, got creative and I liked to watch him work.

“Lovely, it’s about time someone wiped that stupid smile off his face. Ha, literally.” He pulled his mask back down as the sound of glass scraping together made us both look over and see Rin approaching.

She looked over at me and her white eyes were pleading, I nodded and stepped away from Danny.

Rin only spoke Japanese, much like Anna only spoke Russian and…well, no one knew what Adiris spoke. They just communicated with gestures…except for Anna, she understood what we said but couldn’t speak it. Sucks to suck.

Rin’s eyes tended to speak volumes though, her face was her best way to communicate because she felt everything so strongly. Considering how she died…I can’t say I blame her for taking this personal.

“Guys…hold him up for her.” I said and Joey and Susie approached to grab his shoulders but his arm swung down fast and slapped Susie’s ass loudly, making her whip around and shove her ruler into his eye.

“Dirty prick!” she said loudly and almost immediately covered where her mouth would have been on her mask.

Julie stepped up and stomped on the hand he’d just used to hit Susie and his fingers all snapped, mangling his hand horribly. She lifted her mask and spit into his eye socket and I walked around, pulling Susie away and looking into her mask.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, just surprised me.” Her voice was breathy; he’d startled her.

Of the four of us, Susie was the youngest and timid to the whole killing thing. When we were together, she could put on the act but she was just following us that night. I regretted yelling at her because she was probably horrified…yet she never blamed us for it, never held us responsible for dragging her into a murder and then this place. Honestly, she’s too sweet for her own good…but she’s got a fire inside and I think that’s what makes her feel right at home with us.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead before going and helping Joey lift him up so Julie and Susie could stand away from this fuck.

Rin stepped up to his face and lowered her hand to what was his lower jaw, gingerly raising his face to look at her with his remaining eye. Her fingers pressed lightly against the fatty flesh that was torn with his jaw. She smiled wickedly and materialized her katana before shoving it and half her arm down his throat so fast, we only knew it happened when the blade came out his back. She ripped it out and he threw up blood, convulsing violently and hacking like never before. A few fleshy bits joining the pool below him as the life seemed to leave him but that’s not how things work here.

We dropped him onto his face and stepped back, sharing a look of understanding with Rin…as she shook the blood from her weapon. The look of satisfaction as the beginning of her revenge dominated her smile was strangely gratifying to see.

Rin was supposed to go into a Trial once but when she didn’t appear, Michael got the honor and we started searching for her. We only found her after we realized…Jefferey was nowhere to be found either.

Once we found his caravan deep in the woods by the chapel, we could hear her screaming from inside. Inside he’d somehow managed to trap her and had her severed limbs pinned to different walls, each one very much alive and struggling as all get out. Her torso and hips were left on his bed and we never knew what he’d done to her specifically, but her mangled cries of ‘Tasukete’ were still enough to send chills down your spine.

The look of horror on her face, the tears on her cheeks and how she helplessly struggled to get up despite clearly seeing her limbs on the walls.

We still don’t know what she said…but I think we’ll all get a little release today and it’s all at The Clown’s expense.

“Let’s take him to the Lodge, I say we have a little fun until the next Trial.” I said and gestured forward to Rin; she seemed to understand as she smiled and started walking with Joey and Julie as they dragged his limp body through the grass. I turned to the others, stalling in his pool of blood; rubbing it into the dirt with my shoe. “Anyone else want in on this? There’s gonna be plenty to go around a few times,” I offered.

There was a shared look of question among them all followed by a quiet rustle as everyone seemed to take me up on my offer and I nodded. Danny once again putting his arm around my shoulder and Freddy fell into step beside me.

“What was all that for pretty boy? Don’t tell me you’re going sweet on us!” he said, his voice like gravel.

“Eat my ass, dumpster fire.”

“No, see he wants her his way. He wants to be the one to kill her,” he said and I once again; shook his arm off.

“Not even close, this one’s different. I went into her house to get her,” I said and he tilted his head.

“I thought their homes were sacred ground and we can’t set foot there.” He asked when he got a snowflake right to the eye. “Gah!”

The further into the meadow we walked, the colder it became and I sighed as that familiar chill wrapped us up and the snow began to fall. We were almost at the Lodge now, just a little further.

The fog thickened but it wasn’t The Entity’s doing, this was just good old-fashioned Canadian winter that we brought with us. The snow storm was everlasting, it never stopped falling yet never grew deeper than a foot or two. We learned early on that shoveling the snow would allow us to collect a large amount of it but we never stuck to it. Save for once, Joey did that to try and build an igloo but he could never make it stable.

As we continued walking, Lisa stepped up and her voice gurgled at us. Her vocal cords were all but rotten flesh but by some mercy the Entity had, she was still able to make sounds akin to speaking. It just always sounded like she had a frog in her throat and that she had lung cancer.

“We can’t, their homes are placed upon hollowed ground and we are the wicked ones. Wicked souls like ours cannot set foot upon it,” she hissed and I nodded.

“That’s what I thought, I shouldn’t have been able to go inside but I did. It baffled her but she doesn’t seem to know why The Entity favors her either.” I admit and Herman steps up beside us, Sally not far from his side.

“So, we’re all in the dark, so to speak.” He completes.

“She has a tenacious spirit,” Sally adds. “She never gives up…even when cornered; if there’s a pen within reach, she’ll use it to protect herself.” She said and we all heard a little groan from Anna.

Some of us laughed a little when Amanda patted her shoulder; seeming to ignore the fact she was almost half her size.

“Sorry Anna, forgot about that.” I said and I felt a chill race up my spine as Freddy was the one to put his arm around my shoulders now.

“You know you can’t hide the truth from me. I think you love her; I think you want to fuck her and I think you’re a greedy little shit and want her all for yourself.” I pushed his hand off and just kept quiet; that was enough for him. “Don’t get your panties in a twist; I get it. It’s exciting when they fight…at least you’re not obsessed with your sister like MICHAEL!” he said yelling into the meadow behind us but the towering stalker didn’t respond…as usual.

Out of all of us, the only thing Freddy feared was being forgotten; pain was nothing to him and neither was torture. I think those facts were the only thing keeping me from punching him in the face. He wasn’t wrong though and I think that’s what I hated the most.

I knew next to nothing about her but I knew what I felt for her was beyond lust and obsession. I think it was her unpredictability that piqued my interest. I never knew what she was going to do; if I hadn’t felt her shoulder tense up under my teeth when she grabbed my knife…she would have gotten me. Watching from the sidelines before we went to collect her was exciting; most fun I’ve had in a long time! She avoided every shot and even when she was hurt, she never stopped. I thought Rin would have had her for sure but then she used a fucking spice rack! She was even still breathing after Michael stabbed her and threw her out a window…she never gave up until The Entity put her out.

I loved her unafraid attitude; she fights through the fear and I can see the war waged in her eyes. Does she let the fear take over or does she fight through it with all she’s got?

That being said though…Freddy knowing that I favored her was better than him knowing the whole truth of my thoughts on her. I felt my needs and instincts fight within me when she was around; The Entity ensuring that I never forgot what it was we were here for.

My instincts wanted me to bury my knife so deep in her chest that it went through her back. Squeeze her neck so hard that her eyes turn red and she chokes on her blood. To hold her down and make her beg for her life as I snuff the hope out of her heart and the life from her eyes!

And then there was what I _really_ wanted to do. I wanted to caress her body and make her meow for me like a cat. Make her body bow for me as I tease her mercilessly; making her beg and plead for it. To see her to smile for me, be happy to see me. Her to ask me for stupid romantic things like holding hands in public or call her my girlfriend openly. Make her to sing her pleasure as I made her mine, night after night. I wanted to tuck her away into the warmest corner of my heart and keep her there; safe.

Right now, though…I wanted to spend the next few hours or days even…making this prick suffer 10x more than every second he made her suffer. The darkest part of me warmed and I smiled, Freddy laughed; feeling my malice rising as I’m sure The Entity did as well.

“I’m glad we finally get a little us time, when’s the last time we all did something together?” he said mockingly and there was a small laugh from my throat as Danny brandished his weapon and started creeping up to Jefferey, slashing at his legs as he was dragged along.

“The amount of fun we’re about to have it going to be…killer.” I said and we shared a laugh that echoed over the moors, much like this fucker’s screams would be.

I felt a tug on my arm and turned to see Susie, holding my mask in her hands and I smiled softly at her as I took it. “Thanks, squirt.” I said and put my arm around her shoulder, brandishing my mask as the Lodge loomed over us.

Tight, burning, aching…my throat felt destroyed after I finally stopped throwing up into the grass. I was still on my knees and Claudette’s fingers were tangled in my hair; keeping it out of my face. The white flower’s she’d given me still sitting nearby as I dry heaved violently.

Once we came back…Jeff and Dwight kept quiet about what they’d seen. Claudette came to check on me and Kate was with her, they’d had to stop me from shoving my fist down my throat because I was trying to make myself throw up. They pulled me away from the field and brought me out to the lake to get cleaned up. Claudette gave me these little white flowers and she told me they induce vomiting. Needless to say, I shoved those down my throat without hesitation. While I threw up, Kate went out to my house and brought my shampoo back with her.

I was crouched into a ball about knee deep in the lake, naked while they helped me to wash the sweat and grime from my hair. I was going to protest when she used a handful of it in my hair but then she explained the process of keeping up our supplies.

“In each Trial, there are things that seem like they could only come from our homes but they’re kind of hard to find. If we wasted all our time looking for those things; we’d die and we wouldn’t get to keep them anyway.” She said as she and Claudette kneaded the soap into my hair.

“Out of curiosity, how do we do it?”

“You take what you find and try to escape with it. If you get sacrificed while holding it, you don’t get it. We usually just snatch what we can on our way out, but it’s like a party once we get something good.” She says then takes her soapy hands from my hair and walks away.

“A party?” I questioned when I heard Claudette’s feet shift quickly behind me, her hands still in my hair; holding up the soap covered wad.

“Oh, I love when I find books!” she says and I hear the water shift as Kate comes back over with a bucket, filled with water.

I close my eyes as she pours it over my head and Claudette starts wringing out my hair as Kate dumps a few more buckets over me. They walked away from me which allowed me to throw myself into the deeper water and just swim around, running my fingers through my hair to ensure I got all the soap.

“(f/n), I hope you don’t mind but I raided your closet while I was at your place.” Kate asked as I resurfaced and I shook my head.

“No, I don’t really care. Find anything good?” I asked as I swam back over to water shallow enough for me to stand in but keep my body submerged in the water.

“Maybe? I thought these were pretty cute,” she offered me a black halter crop top and a black skirt with a slit up the hip. I think I wore that top once and I just bought that skirt, I could still see the tag hanging off the bottom.

“That’s cute,” I said and resigned myself to getting out of the water, feeling uncomfortable as I covered my chest with my arms but my lower half was left bare.

Kate tossed me some panties and a matching bra when I couldn’t help but notice…tags were still on these too. I popped them off and Kate giggled.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize they still had tags. Have you not worn these yet?” she asked as she stepped close to me while Claudette held up a blanket for me.

“No, I think I just went shopping not too long ago before I came here.” I said, vaguely recalling going shopping with Tiffany.

The bra and panties were black and white stripes with white, lace straps and three pink roses on the right breast cup and two on the left most corner of my panties. I pulled on the halter and skirt, feeling a little dressed up for my situation but I guess it didn’t really matter too much.

“Those are so cute! You have to let me borrow them sometime!” Kate gushed and I felt my face heat up.

I didn’t think I could pull something like this off, it seemed really dressy but Tiffany wouldn’t let me leave without buying something to ‘catch a boyfriend’ with. I didn’t really talk about my relationships too much after what happened, for all she knew I was a lesbian or bisexual…or just swore off dating completely.

I shook my head as I picked up the fluffy towel we had set aside. I wrapped my head in a towel turban as Claudette lowered the blanket and began folding it. They began chatting while I began pondering how I was feeling now that I’d been cleaned up.

That encounter with The Clown was for all intents and purposes, horrifying and degrading. I had already brushed my teeth after throwing up, to the point my gums bled but until my teeth were almost red with it…I didn’t feel like I was clean enough.

I felt wound up like a spring and any moment I was going to pop and go bouncing off the walls. I knew some selfcare was needed but how was I going to do that in a place like this? Solitude wasn’t what I wanted, I’d be alone with my thoughts and right now, that was dangerous. Just then, I had an idea.

“Hey, why don’t we have a party?” I asked, interrupting them and making them look over at me.

“I’m sorry, what?” Claudette asked.

“A party, let’s all have a party. My house isn’t huge but if we cleaned it up a bit, we could have a sleepover and maybe let loose a little bit.”

They seemed to think it over, seeming unsure so I decided to try and play a different approach.

“Look, that trial was awful and I don’t…want to be alone tonight.” I said evenly and Kate snapped her fingers, a new light coming over her face.

“I got it! We’ll take my truck and pick everyone up! It’ll be like an actual party!” she said excitedly and Claudette clapped.

“That’s a great idea! Let’s go then!” Claudette splashed through the water and took my hand.

We ran up the beach, following Kate and laughing like a bunch of kids. The faster we ran, the less I worried about what I was currently wearing, what happened in the Trial, the voice that whispered in my head when I got here. As if I was literally running away from all my problems, I ran faster and threw my towel turban towards the blanket on the shore.

As we broke through another layer of bushes and trees, I was awestruck by what we found on the other side. It was a light blue Chevy, clearly seen better days with a few spots of rust but it looked…welcoming. The truck bed was filled with plush comforters, a few golden bottles of whiskey and high-end liquor, a lovely guitar with KD engraved into the mother of pearl and a small notebook with little flaps of paper and bright notes sticking out of the pages.

“What is this?”

“This is Kate’s truck. She liked to travel and play music; she was a free spirit back home.” Claudette says when I heard a loud strum of metal strings and we looked over to see Kate standing in her truck bed now holding the guitar and a bright pink guitar pick.

“I haven’t felt this kind of energy in so long! (f/n), can you drive?”

“Not terrifically but I can drive in a straight line.” I said and she smiled wider.

“Good enough for me! Jump in, this thing has been sitting with a full tank since I got here! I gotta grab this inspiration while I’ve got it!” she sat down in the comforter and Claudette climbed into the back with her while I jumped into the driver’s seat.

“Does anyone else know about the truck?” I asked through the little window behind my head.

“Oh, they all know about it but not that it works, I don’t think.” She begins strumming her guitar as I start the truck and it roars to life like a braying beast of our own. I never thought I’d miss the sound of a running car…has it really only been two days?

I drove, following Claudette’s instruction as we went towards where Laurie and Feng’s houses were set. Their homes were surprisingly close together when I pulled up and honked the horn, bringing them both racing out with fright. That quickly changed to annoyance once they saw it was us, Feng looked more delighted than Laurie though.

“What are you turkey’s doing?” she asked us.

“We’re gonna have a sleep over at (f/n)’s house; blow off some steam.” Kate responded, still lightly strumming her guitar when Feng ran over and lifted up the hood without question.

“You never told me you had a running motor in this thing!!! I’ve been dying to tinker with something…can I tune it up some time?” she asked, her eyes alight with excitement.

“You know how to fix cars?” I was a little shocked.

“Duh, I may have been a huge gamer back home but I wasn’t about to let things like a flat tire or a bad motor keep me from going to competitions.” She said as she pulled the hood back down with a slam and hopped into the back seat next to Kate, the two giggling madly as they settled in.

Laurie was less intrigued. “Forgive me if I feel apprehensive at the idea of ‘cutting loose’ while we’re in a place where we are hunted.” She said and I nodded.

“I agree, now get in the truck.” I said and the others laughed behind me.

Laurie shook her head and smiled sadly at me before coming over and getting into the cab beside me. “You realize this is exactly how it starts right? Party gets thrown, people ‘leave early’, bad guy shows up.” She says and I nod again.

“Yup, but as far as I’m concerned…the worst thing that could ever happen to me…is not dying.” I said and she gave this knowing look before I drove off towards Meg and Quentin’s places. Their houses nearly overlapped they’d been placed so close to one another. The two of them were outside, Meg was doing push ups while Quentin was just sitting on the porch.

Quentin jumped up and ran over to marvel at the car, his face one of pure elation!

“You have a car?!!!” he asked and Kate laughed from the back.

“Sweetheart, I live in a car! Hop in, we’re gonna party at (f/n)’s!” she strummed her guitar quickly and we cheered as he jumped up into the back and Meg ran over to the cab.

“Shotgun!” she shouted and all but shoved Laurie into my hip as she jumped in with us.

We passed by a tent and I held down the horn, drawing Jake out of it; looking really irritated but was quickly followed by Nea. This sight brought a whistle from the back seat and a series of oohs and awes.

“What the hell are you doing!?” Jake complained but Nea had a huge smile on her face as she stepped out of the tent, not hiding the fact that she was buttoning her pants.

“Sick ride dude!!” She ran up the front of the hood and seated herself on the roof of the car, her legs hanging down on the windshield. “What the fuck are we doing?”

“Party at (f/n)’s, we’re grabbing everyone!” Meg yelled and Nea whooped and we waved Jake over.

“Jeez, we’re in a fight for survival and you guys want to party?!” He complained but Kate and Claudette just started singing.

“Red rover, red rover; send Jake running over!” they sang and the rest of us started chanting with them.

“Come on Jake, zip it up and let’s go!” Nea called out but he just blushed before turning around to go into the woods.

Quentin jumped out of the back and Meg got out of the truck. “Grab him!” they ran after him and all but wrestled him into the truck with us, he wasn’t happy about it but they just sat on him. The sun was starting to grow orange as it sank in the sky. Taking the entire morning and afternoon to clean up may have seemed excessive to some…but I’m not sure I’d want to see anyone if I’d taken any less time.

Pulling up to Bill’s house, we were surprised to find Ace there as well. Bill was smoking while he and Ace seemed to be playing cards. They looked up at us as I blared the horn and Bill didn’t look too pleased as Ace began frantically cleaning up the cards.

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Bill asked.

“What does it look like, they’re having a party! Move your ass, Meg!” he yelled as he ran over and Meg scooted over to let him in the cab.

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Bill says, blowing smoke in our general direction.

At that moment, Jake got free enough to lean over the edge of the tailgate but Quentin held onto him.

“They will attack! This is happening! Get in the fucking car old man!” he yelled before he was pulled back in and the rest of the truck erupted into laughter as Bill just pinched the bridge of his nose before going over to my door and opening it up.

“Fine, but I’m driving. If I’m going to die, its going to be in the woods…not because someone got too excited behind the wheel.” He said and I laughed, ignoring how ‘old man’ that sounded as I hopped into the back.

Just as he started to drive, Nea slid down the windshield and screamed; startling Bill to slam on the breaks and the lot of us just started laughing as she returned to her place on top of the cab.

“I retract my last statement, _you kids_ are gonna be the death of me!” he complained and I think we were laughing so hard that Jake finally stopped trying to jump out of the truck and just established himself with us.

With Bill driving, we made good time getting to Ash’s house and we ended up finding both David’s, Adam and Jeff with him, all having drinks.

“What the hell is going on?” Ash asked as we drove up.

“Party!!!” We yelled together and Ash chugged his drink before holding up a finger at us and walking into his house, Jeff following giving us the thumbs up.

Adam and Detective Tapp hopped into the truck bed, comfortably finding space with Jake and Quentin whereas David seated himself right beside me. Once he was seated, he looked me up and down before looking right at my face.

“Hello love,” he said with a wink and I smiled.

“Hi yourself,” I squirmed a little to get comfortable as my butt was starting to fall asleep while we waited for Jeff and Ash.

We waited when they came out with a few cases of beer and the truck erupted with cheers! It was going to be weird and probably like a party of teenagers raiding the liquor cabinet, but we were all gonna be together and I think I needed people around. Isolation wasn’t really something I did well, I wasn’t a social butterfly but I was never without someone to talk to.

Ash and Jeff loaded up with the rest of us and Bill started off into the woods while Ash looked right at me.

“So, I’m safe to assume this is your doing?” he asked.

“Yeah, I don’t think you guys do a lot of kicking back here and I think we could stand to have a little fun. The last Trial sucked, trust me…I’d know, so I think we should let loose, have some fun and pour one out for Jane!” I said, grabbing a bottle and raising it up.

Ash nodded and patted the people beside him as we drove through the woods, going out strangely far. Looking around the group, aside from Jane we were only missing one person; Dwight. I started running my fingers through my hair when Kate noticed and dug around in a box before handing me a brush.

“Here you go,” she said and I nodded my thanks.

Raking the brush through my hair; David was watching me very closely so I looked directly at him and paused mid stroke.

“What?”

“You’re preening…like a bird.” He says teasingly and I just laugh.

“I’m not preening, my hair is just dry enough for me to brush now.” I looked away but he laughed.

“How dumb do you think I am?” there was a hum from across the group and he turned quickly and yelled. “Shut it!” which was followed by snickers.

“Maybe you should follow your own advice, huh David?” I offered and he just chuckled, nudging my shoulder knowingly.

I didn’t think I was coming off so obvious, but I guess I was eager to talk to Dwight. He saw a good amount of what was done to me out there, I liked him a lot so I wanted to explain myself. I know none of what happened was my choice or my fault but I won’t just act like nothing happened.

As the truck came to a stop, Bill held the horn down. I looked up and saw…a whole apartment building!

“Dwight lives here?”

“Fourth floor, he might not want to come.” Claudette admitted and Jake pushed Quentin over, making him laugh breathlessly.

“Well that sure as hell didn’t stop you!!!” he complained and once again we erupted in raucous laughter when I heard a shift from above and looked up. Dwight was leaning out his window and adjusting his glasses; as if not totally believing what he was seeing.

“Hey, Dwight! We’re gonna go party at (f/n)’s house! Let’s go!” Meg shouted up but he just closed his window. “Well, that was rude.” She scoffed, settling back in.

I got up and jumped out of the truck, starting towards the building as everyone started oohing as I walked into the glass front doors. I know they were shouting at me as I went in but I was too set on going up there.

I know he really didn’t want to come; in fact, he was probably more against it than Jake and we basically kidnapped him…but I needed to talk to him. I had wanted to wait till everyone was into the party then pull him aside, but if he wasn’t going to come than I’d have to have this talk now.

The apartment building itself was fairly basic; bland linoleum floors, boorish wallpaper and a few fake plants to ‘brighten up the place’. I found the elevator shaft but the mechanism had been gutted and now was overgrown with vines and ivy, growing ever upward in search of the sun.

I went up the main stairs, noting how each floor was either overgrown with flora or too dilapidated to inhabit. My house hadn’t been decayed this way; I wonder why this place had been. Claudette had said fourth floor…

I got to the fourth landing and could clearly tell which door was his as the others were overgrown with vines and there was one that looked clean. I went up to it and knocked loudly, waiting as I listened to bare feet slap the floor as he drew near. I blankly reached up and adjusted my bangs before the door opened and Dwight’s eyes widened upon seeing me.

“(f/n)?” he said.

“How come you closed your window on us?” I asked, probably sounding a little harsher than I meant to.

We stood there in silence until we heard a honking from outside and he blinked, looking down the hall. “Is that a car?”

“Don’t change the subject Dwight,” I snapped and pointed at him. “Why won’t you come with us? We came here so we could bring you with us.” I softened my voice but he still wouldn’t look at me.

“I’m sure you feel guilty about what happened in the Trial and I’m just keeping myself out of it. You guys can go celebrate your victory without me.” He said quickly and started closing his door.

_STOP HIM_

The voice growled and I pushed the door back, forcing him away from it and into his apartment. He looked startled like nothing I’ve seen before as I stood inside his apartment.

“What are you doing?! Get out!” he said, his voice trembling.

“What do you mean celebrate? We’re not celebrating anything; we’re just getting together at my house. I think that it would be good for us to just let off some steam- “

“I think you let off enough steam in the Trial,” he interrupted quietly, no longer looking at me but his brow was furrowed.

He looked upset, I wasn’t sure if it was because I’d forced my way in or…what happened out there! It dawned on me; did he think I initiated that?!!

“Wait, do you think I started that whole thing, with The Clown in the last Trial?” I asked and he looked right at me, his face growing pale.

“You…you were smiling and- “

It was my turn to interrupt him. “I had to, he made me drink something and I couldn’t fight back. I figured if he wanted me so bad, I’d keep him busy so you guys could finish the generators!” I said, feeling sick chills racing up my spine as I recalled the horrid things that were done to me.

There was a long pause as he crossed his arms over his chest, uncomfortably looking at the floor. “You did that…for us?” he stalled but seemed to find a shred of courage as he looked right at me, uncrossing his arms. “Then what did you blow me that kiss for?”

I sighed…a sense of calm coming over me as I stood over that metaphorical precipice again. Only this time, I could face rejection or Nirvana if I jumped. I smiled softly and he seemed perplexed by this as I stepped a little closer to him.

I felt my chest grow hot as my nerves clenched up and I let myself fall; ready for whatever was to come.

“I thought I was going to be sacrificed, I didn’t know if I’d get to see you again.” I said and he seemed even more confused.

“Why would…why would you worry about something that?” he asked, seeming wound up by my stalling.

“Because…I like you. You’re the first one I met when I got here and you helped me right away, you healed me, kept me calm and didn’t question me laying myself out for the good of the group. I’m not afraid of much and while this place scares me…I’m not as afraid of what might happen to me. I do however, fear one thing above all and that is something bad happening to you. I think I care more about you than even I know, just because I barely know you.” I sighed heavily, waiting for him to respond.

He looked all around, twiddling his thumbs and running his hands through his hair. I waited patiently, hoping so badly that I wouldn’t be falling forever. Would I splatter over the ground or would he reach for me?

I shivered out of the metaphor and watched as he looked directly at me, holding my eyes.

“My…” he stalled, took a deep breath then started again. “My name is Dwight Fairfield, I…I’m 25 years old and I used to work for a place called Pizza What. I don’t know how to drive because I’m scared of getting in a car accident. I delivered pizza on my bike before I got a new job. I lived in this apartment for 2 years since I graduated college…barely.” He stuttered, still holding my gaze. “I used to work for a local newspaper; I never wrote articles…I sorted where they went on the final print. During a business retreat…everyone left me behind in the woods and when I tried to find my way out, I came here.” He said and took another deep breath, his face growing more and more pink as he spoke.

“Dwight, what are you- “

“I’ve seen…so many faces come and go here, I don’t know what happens to them. They just don’t come back after a sacrifice and that’s the end of it for us. I worry so much about so many things; will I survive the next Trial, will I be able to help the others, will they blame me when I don’t or can’t? I wasn’t ready to be named the leader and the only reason I have that title is because when we’re out there…they look to me, depend on me. That’s never happened before, not once in my life has anyone looked at me and wanted something that I could provide instead of something they can take!” he stalls and this time, he steps closer to me and now we’re maybe a foot away from each other. He lowered his eyes as I stared at him, his blush creeping down his neck.

“Dwight,” I started and he looked up at me again.

His eyes were so earnest, the look he was giving me telling how vulnerable he was right now.

“There, now you know me.” He said and I felt my smile grow wide, my eyes got warm and I felt his arms come around me inside and outside my metaphor; he reached for me.

I put my hands on his shoulders and leaned in close, his eyes slowly closing when there was a loud bang from behind us and we pulled away.

“Guys, what’s taking so- “

Kate was at the door and I heard two sets of footsteps coming down the hall.

I whipped around and Dwight turned his back to us completely.

_GOD FUCKING DAMN IT KATE!_

I don’t think I’d ever agree with that voice in my head but I was internally screaming! Two more seconds…two more measly seconds!

“Sorry, Dwight just…needs to get changed.” I said and I glanced back to see Dwight nodding his head and walking away into his apartment.

Kate’s eyes were wide on me and her pink lips stretched into a smile as Quentin and Ash came up behind her. I waved and Ash nodded at me.

“Quentin said Dwight might need some convincing like Jake? Did you guys kidnap him?” he asked and I just laughed.

Kate turned to them and pointed into Dwight’s apartment. “Dwight needs to be party ready so go help him pick something, be nice too! Quentin,” she said, pulling Quentin close and whispering something to him. His eyes fell to me and he nodded, smiling at me and I felt my face heat up with embarrassment.

Quentin and Ash went into the apartment and Kate came over to me, fixing my hair and adjusting the hem of my skirt.

“Um…sorry, I was just- “ I started when she yanked the tag from my skirt and twisted it on my hips more to show more of my right leg.

“Don’t worry, I understand.” She smiled and started pulling me down the stairs with her. “The guys should be pretty quick with Dwight, so let’s go wait for them. Give them a little privacy.”

We sat outside together for a few minutes when we saw the light go out in his apartment.

“Took them long enough,” David complained and Claudette shoved him.

“This is probably his first party; be nice.” She chided.

I wonder how he’s doing? Now he knows and he didn’t reject me, in fact he told me about himself in response to me saying I like him despite not knowing him.

Ash came out first and smiled at us, Kate sitting up in her spot while I had remained leaning against the side of the truck.

“Introducing, our very own Dwight Fairfield!” He said, mimicking an announcer as Quentin walked up beside him, holding his arms out as if presenting him to us. Everyone clapped and a few whistled while I could only stare.

Dwight had worn a black shirt with half sleeves, rolled up to his elbows. The buttons were undone near the top and the black collar was flared out over the suit vest he wore over it. He had black jeans, black shoes and he had a black fedora on as well. His face was still very pink but he was smiling and waved awkwardly at everyone when his eyes found me.

David was seated behind me and inhaled to speak but I whipped my arm around and hit him upside the head; making him be silent.

“Say or do anything to make him feel bad and I’ll throw you from this truck,” he just laughed and I’m sure I was as obvious as sin at this point but…Dwight looked so handsome!

“Looking dapper there Dewey boy! Can we go now?!” David said and Dwight walked right up to me, his hands in his pockets.

“You look great,” I said and took his hand, guiding him into the truck bed.

I scooted over on the open tailgate to make room beside me. He sat down and held onto his hat as we drove off towards my house. He glanced at me and smiled before looking away and I just nodded, staring at my knees.


	8. Facing Dwight Fairfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight is shy by nature and nervous out of habit. Being completely alone all his life has made him cautious to kindness but also desperate for some kind of positive attention.  
> As a first time lover, he sees many firsts in your presence from his first kiss to his first blow job to his first time. His emotions are laid bare as you open your heart to him and he can't help but cherish every look, every move and every sound from you. His love pouring from his heart; he will be gentle but not fearful and tender to your body and heart. The love dripping from his lips is one way he expresses how much you mean to him while using his body to express it further.

The last rays of daylight were spent cleaning my house of the wood, broken glass and blood. The vomit stain on my wall was too high for us to reach so we were just going to leave it. As we turned to leave it alone, we found Jeff holding Nea up on his shoulders and she was armed with a scrubber brush.

“What the fuck you guys?” I asked as he teetered his way over to the wall.

“We may already be a little drunk,” Nea replies and they both laugh as Jeff charges forward and Nea starts scrubbing the throw up out of my wall. I laughed and turned to see Kate setting herself up in the middle of the living room, tuning her guitar carefully.

The room looked more together than before, with all the mess from my attack cleaned up. I could hear people venturing up into my house and I strangely felt happy knowing that I wasn’t alone. I glanced out my front window and could clearly see the orange sky darkening to purple and dark blue as the evening rolled in upon us again.

It was hard to look at that and realize that everything that happened to us was just yesterday. The finer details of The Clown’s assault on me were fading away and I wondered if that was because I was actually trying to forget or if it was just my brain doing what it thought was best. Either way, I relished in the empty space it began to leave behind when I spotted Dwight standing by my bookshelf, flipping over my copy of Fifty Shades of Grey. I tried not to make it apparent that I was in a rush as I walked over to him and snatched it out of his hands; startling him.

“Sorry! I’ve been meaning to throw these away.” I say as I snatch up both sequels.

“Why?” he asked.

“The story is bland; the conflicts are fabricated on the fly and it romanticizes a creep who is stalking a girl who’s already rejected him. Some college professors even used this as a textbook example of an abusive relationship and how he uses his ‘tragic’ backstory to keep her hooked on him and gives her the illusion that she has the freedom to leave. The only reason the story got so popular is because the leading man was rich and handsome.” I vented and he just stared at me, I very quickly became aware of how irritated I sounded. “I’m sorry…” I threw the books into a nearby pile of waste and kneaded my fingers together. “I wasted my time on those books, I guess I took it personally.”

“It’s alright, sounds like _you_ saved _me_ this time.” He said and took The Hunger Games off my shelf.

“That’s a pretty good one, I have the movies too. Though I sometimes feel like it’s a bit of a rip off of Battle Royale with more polish.” I said and he raised the cover to me.

“This is a movie?” he asked and I smiled, my cheeks growing pink.

“Yeah, I’ve got all my movies and junk in the guest room but I keep all my books here. I wish we could watch them but it seems like there’s no electricity here.” I say when Feng claps her hands and we all turn to look at her.

“Wait, I could rig up the motor like a generator and maybe…I can get some power here.” She says, her eyes wide and I could almost hear the clicking of gears in her head. “Where’s your power box?”

“Around back, what are you gonna do?”

“I’m going to tinker with it, see if I can actually provide power to your house for this party.” She says when Dwight holds up ‘The Hunger Games’.

“Hey, then we could watch this movie.” He says aloud and there’s an excited current through the room.

“I haven’t watched a movie in so long!!!” “I never thought I’d see another movie!” “I wonder what the movies are like where she’s from?!!”

Feng grabbed Kate’s keys and ran out, prompting Kate to set down her guitar and race out after her.

“You be nice to Gretchen!” she called as they disappeared out the door.

We laughed a little as the room settled into the growing dimness, only offset by Laurie as she went around lighting some candles. I turned back to Dwight who had a big smile on his face as he pushed the book back into place…

“I don’t think I’ve seen so many people excited to see The Hunger Games since it released.” I said and he smiled at me warmly, his eyes sparkling and making him look boyish and charming.

“We didn’t have the option to create electricity so the idea probably just came to her, I hope it works.” He says and I smiled widely before I began thinking of all the movie marathons we could have because of my borderline obsessive collection.

I figured it be best to avoid the horror films when it hit me like a ton of bricks. “OH MY GOD! I HAVE THEM!” I shouted and everyone looked over at me, Dwight taking a step back as my voice scared him.

“Have what?!” Meg asked, clutching her chest as I must have startled her too.

“The movies! I have every single one! Halloween, Nightmare on Elm Street, Saw-all of them!” I said and I sprinted up my stairs, feeling a few steps fall in behind me as I ran up into my guest room.

It was dark as hell when I opened the door but I knew that I’d tucked my boxes of movies into the farthest corner of the closet. I went over and pulled open the door, mentally recalling my encounter with Michael before. I pulled the cardboard box out of the closet as Laurie came over with a candle and held it over me as I opened the box.

I felt a chill race up my spine as I saw every single movie I have ever owned before me, just as I’d left them. I grabbed the black case with ‘Halloween’ written in white and the cover was Michael’s hand holding a knife beside a Jack-o-Lantern. I flipped it over and read the premise aloud.

_“On a cold Halloween night in 1963, six-year-old Michael Myers brutally murdered his 17-year-old sister, Judith. He was sentenced and locked away for 15 years. But on October 30, 1978, while being transferred for a court date, a 21-year-old Michael Myers steals a car and escapes Smith's Grove. He returns to his quiet hometown of Haddonfield, Illinois, where he looks for his next victims.”_

Laurie kneels beside me and looks at the back of the case, seeing her own face amid the pictures on the back and visibly going pale. She and I share a frightened look.

“You really are from somewhere else,” I start digging through the box; unsure of what to do other than just start handing out everyone’s movies.

I give Quentin his series, Detective Tapp the Saw franchise and I give Ash his. “Sorry, the series is still on Netflix exclusively and I’m not gonna hold my breath for internet here.” He doesn’t answer as they all look over the movies.

I began to wonder what that must feel like, seeing a film with your face and name on it but as nothing more than a made-up character. Maybe this was a bad idea?

Laurie turns her head and that’s when I see she’s holding Halloween 3: Season of the Witch.

“Yeah, they never should have made that one. It was just a big mess; Michael isn’t even this one!” I express when I start to think about how insensitive that may have sounded.

I hear Nea hum as she goes through the box behind me. Looking over, I see her holding another film set and I sigh as I recognize Ghost Face on the cover.

“Yeah, him and Leatherface have their very own franchises. These films are crazy popular back home; they were my favorites actually…until I came here.” I said, thinking maybe I should have kept my fascination with their characters being butchered to myself.

I knew that it was just because I thought they were just characters being played by actors, not real people somewhere living that hell. Laurie gasped when she saw the last DVD in the pile and I realized, without thinking I gave her the one that just came out.

Jamie Lee Curtis was much older now had a daughter and granddaughter in this one and Laurie was literally looking at her future face, hers frozen with shock.

“Oh shit, Laurie! I’m sorry, I forgot they just released another one last year!” I tried to take it back but she stood up away from me.

“It’s me…but…I’m older.” She seemed to be pondering her own existence as her wide eyes seemed to read over the premise again and again.

“Remember, it’s 2019 where she’s from.” Claudette explains, stepping up beside me.

“1978…” she mumbles, completely shocked.

I looked around and could only see looks of dismay on all their faces…so far, I’m batting a thousand for bad ideas and this seemed to be my home run.

“I’m sorry,” I said, feeling humiliation and guilt filling the pit of my stomach as I lower myself back to my knees. “I never should have shown you these…” I start but Laurie crouches in front of me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

“It’s alright…it’s…jarring and…”

“Totally fuckin’ earthshattering?” Quentin says quietly and she nods.

“It’s just strange to see our lives are just…movies…to someone else.” She says evenly and I nod, feeling shamefaced.

“Still, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have put this kind of stress on you guys.” I say and lean back over the box.

“Too little too late,” Ash says but he smiles when I look up at him. “On the bright side…Look at this handsome mug!” he says, pointing to his face on the cover of my VHS copy of The Evil Dead.

I smiled back just as I heard rapid footsteps race up the stairs and almost passed us as Kate and Feng returned. “Power’s on!” she says and tries to flip the light switch but the bulb pops and I drop my head into my hands.

“I can explain that…”

I explain the whole thing with the light bulbs popping during my attack as we hunted around my house for more bulbs. Once we managed to find a couple of working light bulbs under my kitchen sink, we put them in the living room and kitchen. We decided to wait a little for movies since Kate hadn’t gotten to sing yet, since she followed Feng outside to make sure she didn’t butcher her truck, which we all learned that she’d named it Gretchen.

As she started to sing a soft, sweet tune; her fingers danced over the silver strings, the chords romantic and gentle.

Jake and Nea bowed out and sat on the couch together; just listening, while Quentin awkwardly offered Laurie his hand and she smiled kindly before taking it. Claudette nervously offered her hand to Meg who happily took it and they began to slow dance with the group. Ash surprisingly offered his hand to David who laughed and took him up on it, comically doing an exaggerated Tango across the room. The lone light bulb made the room dim and dreamlike. I felt sort of…left out and started fidgeting in my spot when I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Jeff offering me his hand.

I smiled as I took it and he guided me straight past the dance floor and to Dwight, who’d stood off to the side by himself. He deposited me beside him and winked before walking away. Dwight looked completely embarrassed when I turned to face him and I mentally thanked Jeff as I offered him my hand.

“Dwight, would you like to dance?” I asked and he grew pale again.

“I don’t know how…to dance.” He admits but I pull him over and we stand apart from each other a moment as his insipid face sparks with color again. This sudden fluctuation of blood flow can’t be good for him; poor guy.

“Here, stand close to me.” I pulled him closer until his chest pressed against mine then I took his wrists and guided his hands to my hips; making his eyes go wide. “Keep your hands here and now we just step left and right and sway.” I say and wrap my arms around his neck, me moving first and he slowly starts to follow; looking straight down at our feet.

I end up staring at his hat for a few seconds before I felt him step on my foot and I almost trip as he comes to a complete stop. “Sorry!”

“You don’t have to watch your feet like that, just watch me.” I said softly and I could see the little flecks of gold in his hazel gaze as he raised his eyes back to me. His tense shoulders relaxed slowly under my arms and he let his palms rest against my hips. “Better?” I asked and his blush got worse as he continued to look directly into my eyes.

“Much,” he says quietly and we begin to sway again.

I became less and less aware of the room of people around us, as if it was just us here. His stare was gentle but the direct eye contact made my cheeks heat when he didn’t look away at all. I tightened my arms on his shoulders and pulled him a little closer. He slipped his hands over my hips, intertwining his fingers behind me and resting them against the small of my back. I smiled warmly at him and he smiled back, his eyes lighting up. I pushed my forehead up under his hat and against his, closing my eyes and he let out a content sigh as we slow danced to the ballad.

While Kate stepped outside to cool off after so many slow songs, I went over to my bookshelf and pulled out a thin sheet of plastic that Feng nearly screamed at when she saw it.

“IS THAT A COMPUTER!?”

“Yeah, I don’t have internet but I do have a library of songs…give me a second.” I dived into my computer, noting my cute kitten background and opened my library going straight to a song that never failed to get everyone I’ve ever met excited when it would come on.

The two loud synth beats set the guitar going. _“Coming out of my cage and I’ve been doing just fine- “_

I turned around and started dancing as the music began to pick up and the room erupted with laughs and dancing, no one knew the words but me but they were just excited as the song played. Despite my excited dancing, Dwight still reached out and took my hands. He started jumping along with me to match my energy and I felt as if my house was charged up like a battery, it was the happiest I’ve been since I got here.

As the last notes of the song played, I stumbled over my own excitement and tripped, falling right into Dwight’s arms and our noses bumped slightly but even as the song ended, I couldn’t move away. He looked right into my eyes and helped me steady myself, unable to look away either.

One Republic’s Counting Stars began to play and I pulled my eyes away from him to look around the room. Everyone was distracted right now, no one was looking. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind me as we went into the kitchen and snuck up my back stairs, the door at the top was still open so as we passed it, I flipped off the lock for screwing me over twice before.

I opened my bedroom door and reached for the light switch when I remembered that the bulb was already gone so I just closed the door behind us. I went over and opened my window, glancing back at Dwight.

“Out here,” I crawled through the window and he followed.

The forest was dark beyond the little field my house was in, the sky had since grown a dark indigo but there were no stars, just a big white moon rising over the forest. The moon was a massive goddess of white in the sky, beautiful and terrifyingly haunting all at once. There were no crickets, no frogs, no critters of the night here; just the distant cries of crows in the dark.

I seated myself on the roof and he sat down beside me, pressing his hip against mine and creating a comfortable warmth. I looked over and we shared another look before laughing slightly and I released a heavy breath, leaning my head on his shoulder. I could feel him tense under the move but he calmed down almost right away.

“So, how have you liked your first party so far?” I asked.

“It’s been great, I never got invited to anything like this growing up.” He says, smiling widely at me.

“Yeah, I was never a party person but I might become one if they’re all like this one! Minus that bit with the whole movie situation.” I said as the loud cry of a crow taking flight echoed in the distance.

We sat there in silence for a little bit, the cool air of the night was actually soothing and less terrifying. Maybe it was because my face was so warm with how hard I was blushing but it was a comfortable cool. A place like this shouldn’t have provided me with such joy and contentment but here I was, feeling beyond happy and a delightful heat pooled in my stomach.

“(f/n) can I tell you something?” he asks me and I nod eagerly.

“Of course.” I say quickly and he looks away from me.

“I…I don’t really believe in Claudette’s whole love at first sight thing…at least I didn’t, not until you showed up behind me.” He said and I felt my heart begin skipping over beats.

“Really?”

“Yeah…I was so dumbstruck when I first saw you. I thought you were the Killer so I was scared at first but then I saw you and…I don’t know…it was like…” he struggles then looks right at me and his jaw tensing before he spoke. “It was like seeing a light at the end of a dark tunnel. When you got hurt but didn’t stop and you fought back, I knew you were different.”

“I knew you were special too, I’m glad I know you better now…” I said, turning in my seat to face him and he looked over at me; a little unsure. “Because now I feel right saying this. I think I love you Dwight, I think I loved you since I met you and as corny as it sounds…I’m surer than I think I’ve ever been.”

I pushed my hand against his and I held onto his fingers, feeling more emboldened by the dance. It may have just been the moment sweeping me away but I couldn’t help it, I was filled with this warmth and I didn’t want to lose it. The more honest I was with him, the more my body seemed to delight in it.

Aside from that, the voices in my head were silent since I started chasing that heat so I continued to chase, if not for my own satisfaction but for my own sanity as well.

He turns his hand over under mine and holds my fingers, lying flat on his back and letting his hat fall off. He starts laughing a little and while I delight in the sound, I’m curious as to why.

“What’s so funny?” I ask, laying down beside him; rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb.

“I’m not a smooth talker, I’m not the bravest in the bunch and when I thought I could be more confident towards you, I just got more nervous because I had a crush on you and now, you’re telling me that you love me too. I mean I’ve had crushes before but…no one like you and the feelings never been mutual.”

He rolls over to face me completely and his smile softens as he looks at me, his eyes seeming to become glossy as he does. “I don’t know what to do now,” he squeezes my hand.

I feel that emboldened spirit of mine turn my stomach over and I sit up again, leaning over him and making his eyes go wide. I lowered myself down and pushed my lips against his, feeling him tense up like he was electrocuted and I pulled back, sitting upright and facing away; my boldness leaving me behind.

“I’m sorry!” I squeaked as my face exploded with fire. “I thought I could be smooth and cool but I didn’t think about if you were ready or not!” I got out quickly when he sat up beside me and didn’t move.

I looked over and he was touching his lips with his fingertips, his eyes wide and unmoving. His eyes were glossy, his cheeks were bright red and the faintest ghost of a smile behind his fingers. “Soft…” he mumbled and my brashness exploded in me like a bomb.

I felt my heart beating terribly fast, fast enough that I worried it may escape my ribcage but if I died now…I’d die a happy woman. His lips were warm to the touch, it was like my mouth was tingling with lightning even though it was just a peck. I got onto my knees and leaned towards his face, my eyes growing heavy.

_I want more…I need more_

“Dwight,” I whispered as I felt my skirt hike up a little as I moved.

His eyes seemed to be getting heavy as well and he turned to face me again. “Please…” he said breathlessly as I leaned in and captured him in another kiss.

I kissed him again and this time, he relaxed; leaning harder against my mouth. I pulled back a bit and kissed him again and again; repeating the little motion as my need began to grow stronger. I scooted closer on my knees, ignoring the ache from the roof shingles digging into them.

I opened my mouth a little and closed my lips over his bottom lip, surprising him but not scaring him back. He leaned against me and mimicked the motion, sending thrills up my back despite feeling how unsure of himself he was. I reached out and touched his shirt collar, prompting him to put his hands on my hips.

Despite us holding each other, I felt as if we were still too far apart. I pushed off the roof with one leg and seated myself over his legs; the shingles digging into my knee and scraping me but I ignored it. This sudden movement startled him out of the kiss but he still held on to me.

“Whoa,” he breathed out as he looked up at me kneeling over his lap and I waited.

“Is this Ok?” I asked and his eyes seemed to be taking in every detail of my face. I couldn’t tell how he was feeling and I began to think…what if I’m going too fast and he just can’t bring himself to talk? “Do you want me to stop?” I started pulling away but he tightened his arms behind my back; suddenly pulling me against his chest with a soft thump that sent the butterflies in my stomach into a frenzy.

“Don’t…” he said, seeming to cling to me and I sighed, gently running my fingers over his shirt collar. He let out a shaky breath before pulling me in closer and letting me sit directly in his lap. “Don’t stop…I want this, a lot.” He says, his voice low and I relax into his lap and keep kissing him.

He becomes more brazen and slides his hands up my back, holding me closer and more intimately. I turn my head a little and deepen the kiss, daring to lick his lower lip and the motion causes him to moan softly against my lips. I pull back, his glasses becoming foggy and I can’t see his eyes.

“Was that too much?” I ask, somewhat cursing myself for being so unsure of my actions but I didn’t want to scare him off.

He uses one of his hands to pull his glasses off, his eyes adjusting but he smiles at me. He seems a little out of breath but the flush on his face is growing darker.

“Do that again, what you just did…with your tongue.” He says and I smile saucily before leaning down and kissing him again, pushing my tongue against his lips and he opens his mouth, letting me in.

It’s my turn to moan as he pushes his tongue against mine; making my skin ignite with sparks. I push one of my hands against the back of his head, lightly scratching him and he hums into my mouth, holding me tighter and raising one of his knees against my back. He liked that.

We begin to rock back and forth as our kissing becomes more fervent, his chest rubbing against mine and causing a delicious friction in my shirt. I pushed my hips down onto him harder and his eyes flew open, pushing up under my arms and lifting me off of him.

“Dwight?!” I exclaim and he lowers me away from his lap, pinching his legs together.

“I’m sorry…” he stutters frantically and I look down…seeing the bulge in his pants. My mouth suddenly began to water at the prospect before me; being swept up in the heat of the moment just made my next move all the easier.

I scooted myself back, staying on my knees then I unabashedly reached for his pants. He watched my hands as I pulled his belt loose and undid the button. As I slid the zipper down, I whispered to him; swallowing the moisture in my mouth to keep from drooling like a wanton whore.

“If I start doing something you don’t want me to…tell me.” I say and raise my head, running my hand through my hair and casting him my best bedroom eyed stare.

He nodded, his breathing loud and labored. I lowered myself back down and hooked my finger into the waistband of his boxer shorts. He shivered as I pulled it back and I reached my other hand down and grasped his shaft.

“Haa,” he breathed out, shifting but not jerking away.

I pulled the waist band down and pulled it out, letting it go as I watched it stand at full attention. It was probably 7 or 8 inches, uncut and I could see he was completely shaven as well. I quirked an eyebrow and smirked up at him.

“So considerate,” I teased and he looked away a moment, leaning back on his elbows as his whole face became red and it spread down his neck.

“Ash said something before I took a shower…I figured…what could it hurt?” he stammered.

I licked my lips and spread my knees a little as I puffed hot air against the head, making him shiver. I glanced up and could see he was watching me carefully. I pushed my lips down over the head and he let out a breathy sigh as I did.

I pushed the tip of my tongue against the head and it slipped just inside the foreskin, allowing me to swirl my tongue around it and a violent shiver wracked his body. His hand suddenly touched my cheek and he sat up again.

“Too much!” He said but as I looked up at him, I opened my mouth and did it again so that he could see it in my mouth. His eyes widened and he seemed to go lightheaded. “Oh wow,” he fell back and his hands clenched the stomach of his shirt as I allowed my head to bob up and down on his shaft.

Every other pass I would push down as far as I could handle, allowing the head to press against the back of my throat and as I pulled back, wrapped my tongue around it and closed my mouth a little tighter. Dwight was all long sighs and soft moans as I did this, his legs twitching from time to time.

I pushed down again and this time I relaxed my throat and inhaled through my nose as I pushed him down my throat; making him sit up and look down at me. He seemed surprised by me looking right up at him, my eyes watering slightly as I pulled him from my throat, once again pressing my tongue against the bottom of his cock.

“Watch me,” I said before pushing him back into my mouth and he braced his arms behind him as he watched me push my mouth down over him until my nose pressed against his lower belly. Holding him in my throat, I looked up at him and he reached down to my face, lightly caressing my cheek.

“You’re amazing…” he sighs and continues watching me as I keep my tongue busy when his hips suddenly buck under me; pushing him a little deeper in my throat than I was ready to take. “Ugh!” he exclaims and I brace myself and speed up my passes as he seems to writhe slightly. “(f/n), I’m close! Let go,” he tried but I just hummed and he threw his head back with a slightly louder moan.

I didn’t want to let go, I wanted him to let it out in my mouth, I wanted to taste him so badly it didn’t seem fair that I still hadn’t! I arched my lower back and stuck my ass out as I pushed my mouth down on him again and once my nose pushed against his belly, I swallowed hard around his cock and his hands grabbed the back of my head, lightly tugging on my hair.

“(f/n), I’m cumming! Augh!” he almost shouted as he pulled slightly to get me off of him but I pushed his thighs down and held my place, swallowing around him again and forcing him to release into my throat.

He jerked and twisted as his climax ravaged him and I greedily continued swallowing hard, eating up his load as if I was starving without it. It was salty and his load was massive, but I couldn’t get enough of it and started to suck just a little; desperately trying to draw more of it from him. One of my hands even strayed to the bottom of the zipper and slipped in; ignoring how the zipper scratched me. I found his balls and lightly massaged them, trying to push more of his juice out. This action made him moan more pleasantly and one hand slid from my hair to hold the side of my head, a silent acknowledgement for doing something he didn’t know he wanted.

Once it seemed like he’d given me all he had right now, I slowly pulled him out of my mouth; letting the head linger on my tongue as I did.

I rest my head beside the base and closed my eyes, breathing heavily over it as my hips and groin are aching right now. I wiggle my hips to try and alleviate the slight pain when a cold chill slides up my thigh and behind my closed eyes, I see a flash of a smiley face mask; making me sit up abruptly and look behind me. No one’s here but Dwight and me.

He didn’t notice my sudden movement as I turn back and see that he’s still laying down on his back when I look up past him into my bedroom window.

“Dwight,” I say and he looks down at me as I kneel there, pushing my hair out of my eyes. “Let’s go back in,” I say and he nods, standing up and starting to put himself away but I put my hand over it to stop him.

This move makes him look up at me and deep into my eyes as I begin stroking his still hard shaft, making him sigh then lean over and kiss my lips sloppily. I push him back towards the window and despite my complaints as I crawl through, he puts his penis away before climbing through and stepping up beside me.

I grabbed his collar and pulled him down to kiss me again, pushing my tongue into his mouth and for a moment he tries to pull back but gives in and wraps his arms around my hips again.

Holding the kiss, I started undoing the buttons on his vest and pulling at the buttons on his shirt. There’s no stopping me as I push them off his shoulders and pull out of the kiss to look at him.

He was skinny and despite knowing he never worked out, he had substantial muscle tone; the kind you get fighting for your life all the time. He had faint abs but I could still count 6 and his shoulders were surprisingly toned. He had a small scar on his left hip and I touched it gently; making him look away from me.

“What is it?”

“Embarrassed…” he admits and I smile, running my hand up his belly and chest to rest on his shoulder, making him quiver under my touch.

“Don’t be embarrassed, you don’t seem to think so but you’re really sexy.” I say and he gasps, looking back at me.

“You’re not serious,” he says and I push myself up against him, my hands on his shoulders.

“Dead serious,” I say and push him back, knocking him onto my bed.

I pull my skirt up a little and slip my underwear off, shaking my hips a little so they fall down to my ankles and I step out of them. I could feel a little chill right between my legs as the evening air cooled that heat slightly but the fire within my chest was out of control.

I crawled up onto him and sat down on his hips, looking down at him as he gazed at me with all the love in the world in his eyes.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked and I giggled, pushing my hair behind my shoulder, the (h/c) locks tickling my neck.

“Don’t you want to?” I asked as I started pulling my halter top off.

As soon as it was gone, I reached back and fumbled with the clasp as he stumbled over his words.

“Yes, I do! I’m just making sure that…this isn’t just the…drinks talking or something…Oh.” He was stopped as I slipped my bra off and revealed my chest to him completely.

I was (c/s) but he still delighted in watching me from his position under me. I know that guys have their preferences but he didn’t look disappointed in the slightest. He actually looked like he might cry as his eyes became shiny, tracing over my whole body.

“You’re so beautiful…” he whispered and I smiled, my cheeks aching.

I shook my shoulders a little and he laid his head back a moment, when he looked back up at me, I was slowly running my fingers over my breasts; raising goosebumps on my skin.

“I haven’t had a single drink tonight, and I know you know too because you’ve been watching me all night.” I purred and, in my head, I’m wondering where this sultry vixen came from but I keep that sexy look over my face as Dwight seems to be completely loving it.

He lets his hands slide up my thighs as I reach down again and pull the button out of place once more. He sits up as I once again set him free and he places his hand on my cheek; me leaning into it and I surrender to that thought in the furthest part of my mind.

_I am a kitten, I am a needy little kitten_

I push him back down to lay flat as I kneel over his hips, reaching down and guiding the head to my entrance. The heat of his skin pressing against me is enough to make me squeak but he reaches over and places his hand on my hip pulling me down and pressing him past my folds.

I moan quietly as I feel his head enter me and I shake; feeling my body stretching in a new way that makes me feel a little uncomfortable. I pull off of him a little and take a deep breath; he must have been watching my face because he sits up and presses his forehead to mine, lightly kissing my lips.

“Are you Ok?” he asks and I nod.

“Yeah…It’s just my first time…I need to slow down.” I say and he smiles at me, kissing me again and lightly licking my bottom lip. As he kisses me, I slowly lower myself over him again and as it pushes in, it’s not as bad as the first time so I push a little further until I feel that ache again and I pull off.

I can feel the sweat on my brow as my leg muscles are flexing to keep me in this position when Dwight pushes hard against my mouth and uses his hands to push under my arms again. He picks me up a little, his head still at my entrance as he moves me to lay down on the bed and now, he’s kneeling between my legs.

My legs feel sore as the muscles release and he reaches over me, picking up one of my pillows and holding it to his chest a moment.

“Can you lift your hips up a little?” he asks and I nod.

Bracing my feet against the bed, I raise my hips and he slides the pillow under my butt and I feel a thrill of excitement bring my goosebumps back at this new, more comfortable position. He placed his hands on either side of my shoulders as he leaned over me and I let out a breath as his head lightly pushed into me again.

He pushed in and out ever so slightly and I felt my belly twist as I grew impatient, he was maybe an inch or two inside me and he was barely moving.

“Dwight,” I said, trying to convey my feelings when he pushes his forehead against mine again.

This single motion strikes me as intimate on a-whole-nother level as he looks into my eyes, making me feel more grounded than I’ve ever been.

“I don’t want to hurt you, it’s my first time too.” he says and my heart jumps as he presses another delicate kiss to my mouth and my head starts swimming.

What happened to that vixen I was just a second ago? I suddenly became putty in his hands as he gently pressed into me a little more and my body stretched to meet his girth. I didn’t feel any major pain but the slight discomfort was off-putting.

“Hang on, I still feel wrong.” I said as I tried to sit up but he pressed his lips to my forehead and kissed me again, sniffing me and not seeming to hear me just now.

“You smell really nice, like cherries.” He says sweetly against my skin and the butterflies seem to escape my belly and go wild all throughout my body.

I shook as he trapped me in another thought crushing kiss and pressed his chest down against me. The feeling of bare flesh on bare flesh made my heart dance and I curled my toes as he continued to caress my tongue with his and moan every so often.

I felt something leak from between my legs and it occurred to me that I had prepared him…but not myself. I was wet but I wasn’t ready to be penetrated yet, I was too tight and he was so gentle with me there’s no way he’d just plow me like I wanted because…I probably couldn’t handle it.

I felt his lips trail away from mine as he ventured down my jaw and I knew I’d need to tell him to touch me…but the idea of using such dirty words made me hesitate and stutter. The fact that his lips were tickling me in ways I didn’t know possible certainly wasn’t helping.

“Dwight…uh, can you…” I started when he dipped below my jaw and pressed his lips against my neck, sending those nerves into a fit. Sweet bliss tickled its way up my neck and I shivered as it did, delighting in the sensation. “Touch me…I need…” I started but I still couldn’t form words right as I started becoming dizzy as he placed his open mouth against my pulse point and lightly kissed me, making me writhe beneath him.

“I love you, (f/n).” he said into my neck and I almost passed out.

How the hell was he still a virgin?! He was making me swoon like nothing I’ve ever experienced before. He was so genuine and loving with every move and every word. My heart felt full to the point of bursting and my whole body was alive with tingles and kisses. Yeah, I’ve kissed guys and I even made out a few times but…no one ever made me totally speechless or happier than Dwight Fairfield.

I felt a smile spread across my face as I wriggled and squeezed him tighter as joy piqued at the corners of my eyes. “I love you too, Dwight!”

I let my legs go slack on the bed as I tried to get the words out, deciding the blunt approach would be best.

“Dwight…I need help…put your…put your fingers…in me...” I managed between breaths as he continued sucking on that same spot on my neck, making my body erupt.

He pulled back and looked at me, seeing the tears on my lashes and sitting up a little.

“Does it hurt?” he asked and I shook my head. “But you’re crying,”

“Happy tears,” I say and he smiles at me before leaning down and kissing the tears from my lashes.

He pulls his hand from behind my head and slowly slides it down my side, sending chills up and down my body. His hand stalled above the small rise before my crotch and I spread my legs a little more so he could have room to work.

“Um…” he began and I realized…I haven’t given much direction as to exactly what to do.

“Oh, you…” I took his wrist and pushed his fingers down my center. “Lower your fingers, it’s going to be wet and that’s a good thing but you want to keep going until…you feel a dip…” I start when his two fingers slip into my entrance and I shivered harshly. “That’s…me!” I say unevenly as the feeling isn’t as intense as his penis was but not completely numb either.

I managed to steel myself enough to talk him through the next part because my hand was starting to fail me as I let it rest against my thigh.

“You…push them in straight then…make an upward hook with your fingers…” I direct and he pushes his fingers in until I feel his knuckles press against my outer folds. As he curls his calloused fingers, I feel him push against that delicate spot that makes me see stars dance in front of my eyes. “Right there! Fuck me like that!” I cry as he begins pulling his fingers out, keeping them curved and then pushing back in, tenderly pressing down on that bundle of nerves.

As if the constellations were having their own party in my eyes, they shimmered and glowed as my head felt heavy and ablaze. My heart was pounding in my chest as I could feel that familiar fire burning in my lower belly.

“Just a bit more…AH!”

I tightened my legs against his sides and dug the back of my head into the mattress as white fire shot through my veins, making me see those stars fly across my vision. The fire spread through my whole body and simmered into a dull warmth that made my ankles feel nonexistent.

As the lights in my eyes began to clear, I could see he was watching me with hooded eyes; taking in every movement and twitch I had just experienced. His face was one drunk on pleasure as he viewed his handiwork; the way he such a powerful effect on my body.

As I felt my lower belly relax and I came down from the high, I sat up and kissed him, kissing the love from his lips as I did. As I laid back, he brushed my (h/c) bangs from my eyes as he watched me.

“I think I’m ready now,” I said and lightly pulled him down to keep kissing as he positioned his hips correctly.

He looked down between us as he guided himself into me this time and as he pushed into me, there was still that initial discomfort at having not done this before but the further in he went, I felt no pain this time. I felt a bolt of lightning shoot through me as his head passed that spot he had just fingered. I gasped and smiled as he continued pushing and then I felt his belly press against me; he was all the way inside.

I was still stretching to meet his size but it wasn’t painful like before, instead my body welcomed this change and I felt warmth spready throughout me as those stars began dancing in my eyes again.

He pulled out agonizingly slow and as he passed over that spot again, I sighed heavily; no longer worried about him knowing what to do.

“Dwight…please…faster!” I begged and he looked shocked but leaned back on his knees and pressed his hands against the back of my knees, lifting them up a little and controlling where they went.

“Put your legs here…Ok?” he asked and I nodded, resting my calves on his shoulders.

Sliding his warm hands from my knees down my thighs and lifting himself up, he pushed down into me and this caused a whole new explosion of lights and colors in my eyes.

“Ugh! Don’t stop, please!” I begged and he began to quicken his pace as I began to moan loudly.

He leaned down between my knees and kissed my open lips, his eyes roaming over my whole body when I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into my chest. I bit my lower lip as his mouth found my breast and he began to suck, sending fireworks through my veins.

How was it possible to feel so good?! This had to be a dream because this was way too good not to be! I began moving my hips to meet his thrusts, making my bed squeak loudly but I didn’t care. I sat up; my desire pushing me forward and taking him with me. I pushed him backwards, forcing him to lay down and I squatted over him.

“Sorry, Dwight…I need more…” I begged and he watched me with devout captivation as I lowered myself down onto him and felt him push into the deepest part of me. I tried to close my legs a little as I felt exposed but the pleasure brushed that initial shame aside. I kept my legs spread as I began to ride him into the mattress.

“Ohhhh, shit (f/n)!” he grunted as I finally started forcing moans out of him and he reached up, holding onto my hips and pulling me down on him harder as I did.

I jerked my hips forward with a downward motion, causing a deliciously dirty wet squish sound and Dwight’s mouth opened with a gasp as he clutched my hips and held me there.

“Oh my God, that felt so good!” he said loudly and I repeated the motion and made him moan for me a little louder when our eyes met and I had to drop to my knees and squeeze my thighs around his hips as I kissed him, now moaning against each other’s lips.

This pace keeps up until we can’t breathe anymore and we pull out of the kiss, the heat between us beginning to become too much.

“(f/n), I’m gonna cum!” He starts and I smile into his eyes.

“Me too, don’t stop fucking me! It’s so good!” I pleaded loudly, consciously hearing my voice echo out into the house and I felt that devious joy in knowing they can hear me. They can hear me pleading for him, hear me marking my territory…making him mine.

_That’s right…he’s mine now! All mine!_

I bite back those words and bring myself to look down at him. His handsome face focused on me, watching me. Sweat glistening on his forehead and his pale face flushed bright red as pleasure assaults his heart. I smirked down at him and sighed as my end was nearing; my mind suddenly becoming void as it blinded me to any shame or fear I had a moment ago.

“Cum in me, please! Cum in me!” I begged and he pulled me back down and kissed me hard as he clutched me to him.

He began to thrust madly and created a small slapping sound as his hips hit my thighs. This jarring motion made my bed creak terribly loud and I felt pride swelling through the pleasure as I heard more whispers in my head.

_Yes, they can hear us. They can hear what he does to me!_

The whispers, usually annoying brought a new thrill over my skin as I threw my head back; orgasm clenching my lower belly in a vice grip. Dwight suddenly let out a choked gasping version of my name as he squeezed me against him and filled my lower stomach with fire! My body began to tremble as his hips never stopped and continued to openly fuck me through the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had.

“I’m cumming, I’m cumming…” My words slurred and I went limp against him as my body shook brutally and I couldn’t even fight for control of it. He groaned into my hair as his own climax hitting him just as hard as he squeezed me tight, his chest heaving beneath me. He stayed inside me as we laid there, the feeling of something hot leaking out of me ever so slightly making me shiver and he held the back of my head against his chest.

We laid there, catching our breath as we basked in the come down; slowly returning to earth. My hips felt tired but my inner walls felt every tiny twinge as his cock continued to pump its contents into me.

He kissed my hairline and I smiled as I started peppering kisses over his chest and I sighed heavily; feeling so satisfied. This is what most girls dream of for their first time, though it wasn’t perfect and would no doubt be better next time.

_Next time…_

I couldn’t suppress my gleeful smile at the thought of doing this more. The act of explaining the dirty details was almost as exciting as him following direction and driving me wild in a way I didn’t know possible. There’s no way this couldn’t be a dream…it was too wonderful.

“Well wasn’t that sweet?” I heard a familiar voice and my dream quickly became a nightmare as I popped my head up to look across the room and by my closet stood the smiley faced Killer himself, Frank!

“Oh my God!” I cried as I tried to sit up and cover myself but Dwight was still in me and that little movement alone stimulated me again, making me cringe; I dared not move. Dwight was pinned under me and if I sat up, I’d have to pull him out of me but I didn’t want him to look at me.

“Listen Dwight, you’re gonna want to pull out about now.” He said easily but the calmness of his voice just made me realize how angry he really was.

I shook in my place as I started to lean forward and do it discretely when he scoffed.

“Ah, nope. Show me, let me see it.” He said and I felt shame begin to gloss over my skin…but the whispers felt differently.

_Yes, watch me. Watch his seed spill out of me._

What the actual fuck is wrong with me?! I shivered as I forced myself up and spread my legs again, showing him that Dwight was very much still inside me. He motioned for me to move and I slowly lifted myself off of Dwight, knowing that Dwight was biting his lip at the sensation he couldn’t deny. As he slowly left me, I felt the head pass over that spot again and I couldn’t stop my voice.

“Mm…ahh!” It left me and I heard a deep sigh from across the room as I rolled off of Dwight, pulling my skirt down as I did.

Once I was standing, my knees were something like jelly and I felt lightheaded but I stayed up. Dwight rushed to button his pants while I went for my shirt, not seeing where my bra had gone.

“I knew I was going to interrupt your little party but I had no idea that you guys would go all High School on me.” He said, dashing over and snatching my underwear off the floor just as I reached for it then threw them into the closet behind him.

“What do you want? It can’t be time for the next Trial already.” I said and he just laughed as Dwight tripped getting out of bed.

“It’s not but I wanted to come here and surprise you, I guess you ended up surprising me.” he snaps and we are frozen, what does he mean?

“I don’t understand.” I say and he shoves Dwight back, launching him onto the furthest part of my bed and grabbing the waistband of my skirt. He dragged me forward, pressing my hips against him and I could feel the heat radiating off his body as if he was a furnace all his own.

“Don’t play dumb, (f/n). I’m not adverse to sharing…but I don’t like coming in second place. I guess you could call me a sore loser.” He growls and I shake my head at him, clutching the wrist he’s holding onto me with.

I grind my teeth as I ready a snappy comeback to his domineering bullshit!

“You don’t own me! I can do whatever I want and whoever I want! Don’t be jealous just because Dwight got it first!” I shouted and just glared into his mask…hiding my underlying confusion inside.

What in the actual fuck did I just say? The way I worded that made it sound like a lover’s quarrel and he caught me cheating! It made me think back to what he said…’coming in second’? I couldn’t hide the look of smug realization or the small laugh that escaped me as he tilted his head, unsure of me.

“Ohhhh, you knew that I was…uncharted territory, didn’t you?” I said and he pulled me in tighter, squeezing my waist.

“You’re damn right, I can smell a cute little virgin from a mile away.” He snapped, his mask menacing but my heart was racing as I pondered the expression behind it.

I was getting a strange thrill from this encounter and I’m not sure if it was the afterglow making me sassy or something else…but I wouldn’t shut up.

“I’m sure you can, now your all pissed off because I gave it up to Dwight and not you? Tell me I’m wrong,” I sneered and he just laughed at me, his thumb rubbing against my belly slightly.

“Like I said, call me a sore loser.” Just then the door burst open and Detective Tapp fronted the group, all looking shocked at seeing a Killer in my room; unaware that those particular rules didn’t apply to me.

“Don’t worry, we were just leaving.” He says suddenly turning me around and wrapping an arm around my neck, holding my back against his chest. I could feel his heart pounding terribly hard and I feared why he was so damn excited…when I felt a firm press against my ass and I grew still. “You can feel me…can’t you?” he whispered into my ear, sending a tingle down my back but I remained quiet as no one else seemed to hear that.

“Thanks to her you guys don’t have to worry about a Trial tonight. I need some one on one time with your little party starter here. Enjoy your evening folks, ta-ta.” He says when a massive gust of wind knocks the window off its hinges and blows freezing cold air into my room in a thick white cloud.

“(f/n)!!!” I hear Dwight cry out and I reach my hand out into the fog, feeling his fingers ghost mine as Frank drags me out onto the roof and then throws us over the edge.

As we plummet, he lets me go and I prepare to feel the hard ground break my bones but I fall for way too long. I’m suddenly hit with a blast of cold air and I finally land in a massive pile of plush snow. The snow is so cold that it chills me to the bone instantly and leaves the flesh it touches feeling burnt and raw.

I claw and dig my way out of the small divot I made in the pile. Once I’m out, I’m forced to stand in the freezing snow as I look around and see I’m in the shadow of a massive abandoned ski resort and I can hear heavy breathing not too far off in the blizzard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this so much :3 I hope you guys do too.  
> (Not all first times are wonderful and sweet like this one, but communication can help improve your experience and make it more fun)  
> Enjoy :3


	9. Facing Frank Morrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank loves to play games, tease and embarrass; ensure that you know who's in charge and punish you if you misbehave. He especially loves surprising you with his (albeit jarring) knowledge of sex. His lack of a vocal filter will let him say anything and everything he's doing or thinking and when it comes to sex, his vast vocabulary will leave you shaking. He likes to mark his territory, ensure that there's evidence of your last encounter somewhere on or in you as he loves to survey his handiwork. He loves being begged and after he's finished with you, that's all you'll be able to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Took. FOREVER! I just couldn't decide on what direction to go with it but I finally got hit with the flying brick of inspiration and I delve deeper into the world of The Entity. From here...it's gonna get...interesting :3  
> Enjoy the update and I'll see you guys in the next one.

The air was frigid and every little gust just chilled me even further to the bone. I just stood with my bare feet cold in the snow with my arms crossed over my exposed belly; shivering terribly. A few spots on my clothes that had touched the snow were melted by my body heat and now wet; the wind just felt as if those spots were being frozen to my skin.

Looming over me nearby was a massive structure that looked like a giant monster, slowly being eaten away by time and the elements. A massive building with a white tarp draped over part of the front of it. I could see the faded logo for a construction company on the corner of it. Looking over the building more I could see the project must have been abandoned before it was even finished. My faith in construction workers must be paper thin at this point.

Broken windows, boarded up sections of walls and massive wooden beams sticking out of the roof. Looking closer, I could see what was once a pristine glass doorway was now stripped of its shine and replaced with flimsy pegboard within the metal frames. I could see a few shards of broken glass left behind, poking out of the snow and I knew I’d have to risk it. I dared forward regardless of the potential to get glass in my foot, but I needed to get inside and out of the blizzard that seemed to be rolling in harder with each icy white cloud.

The ground was coated in snow, the plush pile I’d landed in must be freshly fallen but the rest of this tundra seemed untouched. The top most layer of the wintery blanket was hard and felt like kicking through glass every step, the ‘softer’ snow beneath felt like needles that made my feet radiate with pain. Hell, I was so cold that I couldn’t tell if I was really cold or if I was just trouncing through glass and thinking it was ice!

As I grew nearer to the building…I carefully inched my way forward. Delicately laying my foot down in the snow and pressing down slowly to avoid any hidden glass. I felt a point as I lowered one of the last steps to the threshold, so I retracted my step and moved forward a little more and managed to place my foot down inside. I could clearly see the floor now without snow on it, so I took more confident steps.

Just inside the lobby was out of the wind so I was already feeling better, not warmer but not continuously getting colder so it was progress. There were abandoned crates and boxes, with a strangely familiar sausage sticker on a few of them. Some cardboard and some wooden, I even spotted a few old sofas laid out, missing cushions with a tacky 70’s plaid print. There were also the obligatory piles of debris all around which prompted me to look up and around me. This place would have been magnificent once upon a time, if it had ever been finished.

The center of this massive lodge was shown by the huge metal cylinder that lead up through the ceiling; based by a round fire pit made of stone, built into the ground. The round fireplace at its focus was rustic with aged old chainmail hanging in a few spots around it. A roaring fire burned there and I was all too eager to scurry over and crouch beside it…just for a moment and warm up. I stepped down the first step into the indoor firepit and my foot sank and I fell over onto my side.

I looked down and saw what I thought were different colored steps were actually built in seats with soft and deep cushions, the color of aged salmon. I got back up and stepped down the cold concrete steps, seeing little wet footprints from the melted snow between my toes.

I dared myself and sat down, enjoying the warmth that quickly surrounded my hips and legs. This whole spot was cozy and inviting, it was almost a romantic setting.

I started warming my feet and hands; casting curious glances all around me. Above me was a gaping hole in the ceiling where it had snowed so much there were icicles on the support beams and broken boards. The ice twinkled in the sparse moonlight and it was hauntingly lovely.

There were two sets of stairs that lead up to a second level and a walkway that overlooked this part of the lodge. The rail that fenced in the walkway was boarded up in a few spots but I could see one or two spots that had long since fallen through or been broken. I bet the living quarters were up there…I wonder what the rooms would have been like here?

I began to imagine soft yellow lights keeping the atmosphere warm, a perky clerk working the front counter, guests clad in ski attire coming in caked in snow from the slopes. Couples cozied up beside the fire; basking in its warmth and each other’s company. Would have made for a sweet rendezvous at night, once everyone else had gone to bed and the lodge closed. Sneaking down here and lighting a fire, snuggling up with the one you love and pulling them down with you, into the cushions.

I sighed heavily as I pictured Dwight timidly holding my hand as we sit here, watching the flames and keeping warm as the snow outside howled with the wind like a pack of wolves. The night would close and the lights would turn off…but I’d sneak from my place upstairs and light another fire; enjoying its light and warmth too much. I’d feel eyes on me…wolf eyes, eyes of a predator that send chills up my back.

I shivered the daydream away and cast another, more unsure look at the open lodge.

Frank said one on one…does that mean I’m the only one here? I knew he was upset because he caught me having sex with Dwight…what should I do? Running around here won’t do me any favors and it’ll just freeze my toes off! I had no underwear on and was dressed for a party, not a snow storm. Maybe he really does just want to talk and I’m worried over nothing, but he’s still a Killer. Could I even trust him not to hurt me if I made him mad? Wasn’t he already mad because of what he caught me doing?!

WHY DO I FUCKING CARE!?

I slept with Dwight because I wanted to and I enjoyed the hell out of it, because Frank is upset that he didn’t get to plant the first flag is none of my fucking concern. If he didn’t like it, he should have made a move while he could instead of throwing me into the woods with the fucking Clown!

Would I have even excepted his advances if he’d made them? He and Dwight were like polar opposites in the most extreme way.

Dwight was quiet, reserved and unsure of himself. He was easily moveable and didn’t fight back unless pushed to or backed into a corner and had to step up if it meant survival. He couldn’t even tell David to back off when he picked on him at camp. He was emotional, gentle and genuine, lying didn’t seem to be something he was capable of and he seemed unendingly loyal. Once he made that connection with me, I could feel in my bones that there was no breaking that bond.

Frank on the other hand was loud, cocky and sly like a fox. He would push you first if you said the wrong thing, wouldn’t back down from a fight even if the odds were against him and still come out on top. He was mysterious, overly honest and had no filter over his words, said what was on his mind and never failed to back it up. His commitment was probably the only thing the two boys had in common. Once there was a bond there, breaking it would be quite the task whether you wanted it or not. He could tell unending lies but his charisma and sharp wit would have you believe every word of it and feed into it; making it stronger to please him.

I could see where my infatuation with both of them came from but, it still didn’t explain exactly why I was giving myself over to these feelings so willingly. I wasn’t nearly this easy back home but something about them just made it so easy for me to sink into their arms.

Dwight was eager to please me, showered me with love and treated me like glass.

Frank was bold and his teasing nature made _me_ eager to please _him_ , make me plead and break me apart.

I shook my head again and sighed heavily, lowering my eyes to my knees. Either this place was really getting to me and I’ve gone crazy…or I’m really in love with two totally different guys. My mind began to drift away without me and I pinched my knees together as the thoughts began to arouse my imagination.

I almost felt Franks chest press up against my back and I sighed; leaning into the farce as Dwight gingerly took my hands. Frank was telling me what to do and Dwight would get excited, watching how fast I became weak kneed before them. While Frank would force me to put on a little show for Dwight to get them both going, Dwight would tenderly talk me through it; making me drunk on kisses and gentle words.

“Boo?” I heard and those thoughtless fantasies vanished as I looked over to see Frank standing in the door from outside and I jumped from my seat, almost tripping as I stepped away. “It’s Ok!” He raised the knife up and flipped it in his fingers to hold the handle out to me as he drew near.

I took a slow step up the first step as he drew closer. I know I was literally thinking of myself being his willing little toy seconds ago, but I was very much still cautious of real-world Frank. Fantasy world Frank couldn’t do anything to me.

“Ok, ok…” he seemed to realize I was still skeptical and pondered a moment then tossed the knife in my direction, it clanged loudly on the concrete in front of me.

I stalled then stepped forward and grabbed it, holding the blade up to him while he held his hands up. I wasn’t sure what kind of game he was trying to play when he motioned for me to wait. “Stay there,” he said and walked over to a pile of debris.

Despite all my instincts telling me to turn tail and get the fuck out of here…I remained. It may have been my fantasy’s potential that made me give him a chance but I decided to play it bold and waited.

He came back holding a metal frame for what once was a glass door now covered with flimsy plywood. He set the door down upright and hid himself from my view. I didn’t get it until he knocked on it.

“There’s a door now, will you talk to me?” he asked and I couldn’t suppress the soft smile that came to my face.

I thought back again, both times he’d chased me he wondered why I insisted upon a door between us before I’d talk to him. This place didn’t seem to have any functioning doors so he brought one to me. I walked over, ensuring that my steps were silent and grabbed the handle of the door, pulling it over until it ‘opened’ and revealed Frank to me again, his mask in his hand and his eyes surprised to see me this close and offering him the handle to his weapon. Stupid; for sure, but I was strangely touched by the simple act of him trying to make me comfortable.

“How about we be on the same side for once?” I offered and he smiled, letting the door fall loudly onto the floor and he stepped close to me, looking deep into my eyes. I let out a shaky breath at how close he was to me and I could see in his brown-blue eyes that there was this…pain. His soft smile faded and he took a deep breath before pushing his forehead against mine, closing his eyes.

“Why did you sleep with Dwight?” He asked me and I stepped back from him as I realized why he’d actually brought me here; his eyes opening as I pulled back.

“Because I wanted to, I’m in love with him.” I admitted and he scoffed, stepping past me and flopping down on one of the seats beside the fire.

“You’ve been here three days tops and you’re already in love?” He looked over at me and patted the spot beside him for me to join.

I felt my cheeky side rear her head as I straightened up and plopped down beside him, crossing my legs and arms before casting him a sideways glance.

“You don’t really have room to talk Frank. I’ve been here three days tops and you’re already in love with me.” I quipped and I almost heard his neck snap he looked over at me so fast.

“Excuse me, where did you get that idea from?” he asked, sitting up and leaning on his knee towards me.

“I think it’s pretty obvious.” I couldn’t stop my sassy mouth from going on as my confidence-or stupidity-took complete control. “You were the first to talk to me when I came here, you called yourself my boyfriend and told me to forget about Dwight; who is your only competition here. You personally came after me before sending me into the last Trial and you just kidnapped me after you saw me having sex with Dwight.” I counted off with my fingers and he just stared.

I thought for a second I had gone and pissed him off and now I was really in for it, but he just turned in his seat and laid himself down on my lap and putting his boots up on the far side of the seat. What am I now, his pillow?

“Is that all? Doesn’t sound like any convincing evidence to me.” He tutted and I scoffed, blankly letting one hand rest atop his hood and the other on his chest.

“You’re just in denial, I’ll get you to admit it.” I said, toying with the zipper on his leather jacket.

“If I were in love with you-which I’m not-why would I bother since you seem to be interested in Dwight? Also, I’m a Killer and you’re a Survivor. Last I checked, the Hunter and Bambi didn’t exactly get along.”

“Well I-wait, Bambi?!” I exclaimed and he laughed.

“You know what…I like that.” He said and I just glared down at him, pulling my hands away but this just served to make him shine his smile at me again. “With big (e/c) eyes like those, it fits you. You are _so_ Bambi now!”

I felt my cheeks flame and, in my embarrassment, I snatched a throw pillow and pressed it over his face; only slightly muffling his laughter as he comically fought me off and pushed the pillow out of my hands.

“God, forget I said anything!” I grabbed another pillow and pressed it to his chest as he stared up at me. “Here, I’m sure that would make a better pillow for you, fucking eighth grader!” I quipped and he smiled darkly up at me.

“Hey, that’s not a bad idea!” He said and suddenly twisted in my lap and pushed me over to lay on my back, him now laying on top of me.

He pressed one of his legs between my knees and laid himself down on my chest, pressing his cheek into my boobs and sighing.

“These are much better…so soft!” he cuddled into my chest and seemed to settle himself in when he seemed to stiffen and sit up, looking at my face. “Your heart is beating crazy fast. Nervous, Bambi?” He teased and I turned my head away, feeling my cheeks fire again at the sound of my new nickname.

“Shut up and get off me.” I tried to sound intimidating but I knew it didn’t sound anything like intimidation.

I felt his nose press into my (h/c) hair and he inhaled deeply, my body wiggling under him without my control. He laughed into my hair and began kissing my cheek, making me purse my lips; not wanting to make any sort of sound.

“I think Bambi is a little scared…of the big, bad wolf.” He lightly teased against my skin as he began trailing his kisses down the side of my neck and over my chest.

“What wolf? You?” I ask, trying to brush off his stupid analogy but it wasn’t that simple…no way in hell.

His lips ghosted over my belly and I shivered, the sensation tickling me in a different way that made my legs shake. He laughed and puffed hot air over me as he cast his devious eyes up to me.

“Don’t act so smug, I’m the Hunter to your Bambi. You are a fragile, delicate, little deer; just minding her own business when you get pounced on. You don’t know what’s hit you until that first…” he stalls and his eyes have a dark red gleam in them as he squeezes my sides with his hands. “…bite.”

He leans down and bites into the flesh on my belly and I arch against him, whining at the feeling of his teeth digging into my skin. His canine teeth dig in a little deeper and he shakes his head a little, forcing me to open my mouth and gasp loudly; finally getting him to release me.

He raises his head, his lower lip slightly glistening before he licks the shine away. “The more you resist, the harder I’m gonna have to bite you.” He grabs the backs of my knees, biting his lower lip as he raises them up and pushes them against my shoulders. “Hold your legs here,” he orders and I comply without question, watching him with a lazy eyed stare as his eyes trail down and he laughs a little, making it clear that we both seem to have forgotten that I’m missing something.

“Oh right, I didn’t give you back your underwear.” He leans down and blows cold air onto my exposed vagina and I bite back a moan, not looking at him. That doesn’t matter much since his voice draws my eyes back down between my legs.

“What are you doing?” I asked breathlessly and he smirks up at me.

His hands lightly run over my inner thighs as he speaks, merely an inch from my wet entrance.

“You make the cutest most…entertaining sounds…you’re so delicate and eager, the tiniest touch seems to drive you crazy.” He blows another gentle breeze over me and I sigh softly at the feeling. “I want to taste you and hear you sing for me, so this will give me both of those things.” He says and I just gaze up at the ceiling as I prepare for what’s to come.

“I don’t sing anymore,” I sneer and he laughs, leaving me alone down there and laying himself down on me, seeming unaware of how his bulge pressed against my soaking wet vagina.

“Did I say you had a choice?”

He bit his lower lip as he smiled at me and I don’t think I’ve seen a sexier ‘Do Me’ look. He pushed hard against me and started kissing me like his life depended on it. He wasn’t going to pull any punches and I don’t think I wanted him to. I wanted everything I could get from him now because I didn’t know how long it would be till, I saw him again.

His kisses were absolutely mind blowing, pulling moan after moan from me and he would devour every last sound I made. His tongue would push mine around like a playground bully but then caress it like a longtime lover. He lightly sucked on my tongue and I jerked my knees back a bit and his crotch pressed harder against mine; pressing past the outer lips and against my aching clit. He pulled away from the kiss and grabbed the bottom of my halter top, lifting it up and revealing my (c/s) breasts to him.

His eyes seemed to gleam as he looked over me slowly, leaving me exposed for so long. He grabbed them and started massaging me, making my heart pound even harder. He pressed his calloused thumbs against my nipples, making them hard and he proceeded to knead them and squeeze my breasts as his eyes ogled me like a piece of meat. I desperately wanted to be devoured as I felt my excitement start to leak down my butt.

“God damn…” he moans when he leans down and wraps his mouth around one, his tongue assaulting me and making me wiggle under him.

“Fuck…Frank!” I sigh, a little louder than I meant to but he hums his laughter into my breast and it causes a delicious vibrating sensation on my skin. I moan my approval and he used his other hand to pinch and tease my other breast; the slight pain bringing divine pleasure to the surface.

He lets go and runs his hands down my body, admiring the state he has put me in, making me feel exposed but in such a naughty way. I flash him a smile and flutter my lashes for him, making him smile down on me.

“Aw, look at you being all flirty.” He says then slides down onto the floor and grabs my thighs, pulling me forward until my ass hung off the edge of the seat and I had to press my head against the back of it, giving me no choice but to watch him as he looks right into my eyes and digs his mouth into my vagina.

I gasp loudly and moan as his lips press around my clit and his tongue begins its assault. He uses his fingers to push against my entrance, lightly teasing the sensitive nerves that surrounded the edge of it and spreading my wetness around as he does.

“Oh…Fuck!” I squeak and I completely forget his instructions.

He pushes two fingers into me and spreads them out, opening me up and pressing into my sensitive walls. I shake, clutching the backs of my legs when I feel his tongue dip down from my clit and into my entrance, making me arch and cry out. He begins lapping up and down my slit and I’m struggling to keep my arms wrapped around my knees and let him continue when he quirks his eyebrow up at me and I feel him ever so slightly scrape his teeth over my clit and I all but lose my fucking mind!

“Hugh! Ahhh, Frank please! Huuuh that feels so good!!” I bite my lip and moan as he casts me an evil look over my stomach and I dig my teeth into my lip further, slightly tasting iron as he brutally makes me question why it took me so long to have sex with someone!!?

He pushes his fingers up against the roof of my entrance and I feel him hook his fingers but he does it differently. Dwight made a half hook, caressing that spot with his fingertips and making me see stars.

Frank pushed against my spot at an angle and created the hook, pressing against my spot almost painfully and essentially grabbing me inside. He keeps his eyes focused on my entrance and begins thrusting his hand in and out of me, viciously yanking against my spot in a way that should have hurt…but it was so good, I lost control of my legs and let go. Frank used his other hand to grab the back of my right knee and pushed it against my chest hard, pinning me back and keeping me open for him.

I can feel some sort of pressure building up in my lower belly and my clit feels on fire as I dare to look down at his face and see just how delighted he is by me struggling in his grasp.

“You are about to scream so _fucking_ loud…just forewarning you.” He says and I nodded, my cheek brushing my knee as I flexed my muscles to hold this position.

He starts jerking his fingers back and forth inside me roughly and constantly stimulates that same spot, forcing the pressure to build more and it’s overwhelming, but I can’t get enough as it’s making my eyes roll back in my head and my tongue feels as if its melting in my mouth. I squeak and moan as he proverbially gets faster; suddenly making me realize what the pressure is! I sit up on my elbows and feel hot tears trickle down my cheeks as my movement makes him look up from his work.

“Frank! Stop, I’m gonna pee!” I begged and tried to push away but I was stuck against the seat. His eyes had a glimmer to them as he pressed his forehead hard against mine, not slowing down even a little.

“No, you’re not~” He sings, looking into the very depths of my filthy soul and it pushes me past the breaking point.

“Ahhh! Frank!!!! Please!!” I screamed out and pressed against him harder, closing my eyes tight as the pressure came to a head. “FUCK!!! OH FUCK!!” I had to fall onto my back and covered my mouth with both my hands as Frank suddenly ripped his fingers out of me and that caused a loud wet popping sound, giving the pressure somewhere to go.

It exploded from me and I tried to close my legs and stop it but with his other hand free he pinned my legs back till my knees touched my shoulders as I sprayed onto the floor and I heard the fire hiss as some of it seemed to splash into the flames.

My eyes grew hot with embarrassment and shame at how good that actually felt, Frank looking over me and seeming so pleased with himself as he let his wet fingers lightly rub against my aching hole as I caught my breath, unable to escape him still rubbing me.

“What…what did I just…do?” I asked between breaths, feeling dizzy and hot.

He just chuckled at me before bringing his wet fingers to his mouth and licking them, making my head start to cloud over with lust. Why was that so hot to watch him lick my essence off his fingers like it was honey?

“You’ve never heard of squirting before? Every girl alive can do it, just takes a little practice. And now you’re nice and wet for me,” he says leaned down and lightly kissing my lips, making me taste myself on his and I’m drunk right away on how dirty he makes me feel.

He unzips his grey hoodie, sliding it off and tossing it on the floor, showing that he was wearing at thin white t-shirt under that. He pulls that off and I am greeted by surprisingly bare flesh and a tight, muscular chest and body. I could clearly see six abs and an Adonis belt that I suddenly wanted to lick like a greedy little slut.

“Oh man…” I sighed and he pulled the shirt taught in his hands then came over to me and grabbed my ankles, lifting them up with one hand and wrapping the shirt around them and binding them together.

“You didn’t keep your legs up, naughty girl.” He hums as he holds my legs up against his body and rests my heels on his shoulder.

I sigh as I can’t help my thoughts delight at the notions of what his idea of punishment could possibly be. He slowly slides his fingers down the back of my legs, making me twitch as it tickled my skin. He slowly pushed one of his fingers through my outer folds and ever so lightly began to tease my clit. I whined and covered my exposed chest with my arms; seeming to forget how to pull my shirt down.

“Oh, look…” he presses against it, retreating and slowly pressing onto it again and making me whine and sigh beneath him. My legs trembling beyond my control made him smile down at me, watching me intensely as I melt before him. “So sensitive, I love how you react to the tiniest little touch.” He accentuated his words by sliding his finger down and prodding at my entrance again, making me moan softly.

I laughed and he quirked an eyebrow at me as I raised my head and smiled up at him; like the saucy little shit I was. “So did Dwight,” I jeer and he smiles widely before roughly pushing my knees up and to the side, making them both touch my right shoulder as he leaned down over me.

“You need to watch that tasty little mouth of yours,” he says against my lips and swipes his tongue over them before standing up straight and stepping back.

“Or what?” I challenged, deciding I very much wanted to see what came from me pushing his buttons.

He undoes his belt and drops it on the floor making me shiver in my place at the metal sound hitting the stone. Ankles still bound together, I had to let my legs rest in that upright position, allowing him to look at me as I felt a slight breeze chill the fluids on my ass and crotch area. This caused a little shiver and Frank just stared at me, raising his eyebrow at me again.

“You asked for it,” he said then came over and grabbed my halter top, yanking me into a sitting up position, making me put my legs down and resting my cold feet on the floor.

He then promptly sat himself down and pulled me over his lap, my arm catching against his belly.

“You need to learn how to control that little tongue of yours.” He said and without warning, he brought his hand down on my bare ass and it made a loud crisp smack that I swear echoed into the lodge.

“Ahh!” I cried out and covered my mouth as he delivered more slaps to my rump; quickly making it sore.

“I think you like this, being punished like a dirty little girl. Dwight is a cute little toy to explore and make sweet love to. I could see it on your face as he made you dizzy with his sweet nothings and inexperience. How horny it made you when you sucked him off…I know you felt my eyes on you but you still fucked him anyway.” He slapped me again and I had to bite into my hand to keep from making any more noise. “Disobedient little bitch,”

It felt so sharp as his slaps didn’t let up, I felt my skin burn as it sent a pain mixed with pleasure sensation up my back and down my belly.

“Here’s the thing though, I could also see how impatient you were getting with how slow he was going. You had to take the lead and push him to make sharper movements, he’ll get better at it with practice but what I have always loved about sex is that it’s never the same with one person.” He slaps me again and I feel my teeth dig into my hand hard as he almost seems to be hitting me harder as he talks to me.

“Sex with Dwight might be fun; cute and cautious…sex with me however is more unpolished and dangerous…but still fun.” He says as he lays another harsh slap to my ass and I feel tears pique in my eyes, the pain and pleasure mix driving me mad at this point.

He delivered another sharp slap and I couldn’t fight the urge to curl my toes up and put all my weight on his legs; bringing his attention to the silence. He suddenly reached over and grabbed my only free arm, pulling it behind my back and forcing my wrist under the already tight waistband of my skirt and trapping it there.

He then grabbed the hair on the back of my head and pulled me so that my head was up and I had to bow my back to meet his tug. My heels were pressed against my ass and he was holding me by my hair with one hand, forcing me into a very compromising position as I resisted the urge to make sound. He must not have liked that because he delivered another harsh slap to my ass and I opened my mouth but still didn’t let any sound escape.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you think you were done singing for me?” he says, his voice rough and sending a thrill of fear up my spine.

I gasped as I was starting to become intoxicated with this form of abuse, relishing in being controlled and man handled.

Dwight was so tender and careful, as if I was a delicate flower; gingerly caressing my petals and pollenating me ever so carefully. He whispered his affections to me and exposed his own fragile heart to me, all the while taking great care in handling mine.

Frank was rough and brutal, as if I was fragile prey; biting me and letting me go just to chase me again and I felt my mouth water at the thought of how he might ‘pollenate’ _my_ flower. How he called me Bambi before and compared himself to a hungry wolf made me giggle because I don’t think I’ve ever seen a wolf eat pussy like that.

He slapped my ass harder and harder, making me grind my teeth together and I could feel my ass was for sure redder than my face right now! It stung terribly but every strike sent more chills up my back that I chased and missed once they left me. He chuckled at me as I clenched my fists with each strike, desperately trying to keep from crying out. I felt him shift under me and he suddenly shoved me from his body, freeing my other arm but I didn’t move it from my side as now my face was almost in the cushion and the lower part of my ass, closer to my entrance was exposed to him.

I waited for what came next as the blood began to flood down into my face and head; heightening the feeling of giddy bliss in my head.

*CRACK*

“FUCK!” I screamed as that last slap hurt worse than any so far and I couldn’t keep mute anymore. I’d resisted for too long to tease him at least a little and me making sound at last, caused a jump in his pants that I felt against my hip.

“There she is! Come on, Bambi; sing for me!” He shouted and slapped me again, forcing another cry from me and hearing my own voice echoing out into the room made this whole act even more exciting. If anyone could hear me, what did they think he was doing to me?

I trembled as I felt my ass burn with pain and I breathed heavily, a little drool slipping from my mouth as I felt in a haze. He pulled me up suddenly and I felt lightheaded as he threw me back on the seat and began to free my ankles.

“I think…you’ve learned your lesson.” He says as he crawls over my freed legs and I hear him grab up his knife.

I don’t move as he slips it under the waistband of my skirt and slices it off me, freeing my arm. He then runs the blade up my back and cuts my halter away, leaving me with nothing but my paper-thin dignity. I could actually feel myself starting to sweat as he looked over my body, completely exposed now and the dark look of a predator seemed to leave his eyes for a moment. His gaze softened on me as he slowly ran his hands over my body, making me tremble as he seemed to treasure every inch of me.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have made fun of Dwight before, for taking his time. How can he not? Look at you,” he said as he gingerly ran his fingers over my breasts and I whined softly as his fingers crested against my nipples and ventured ever downward. As his rough fingertips passed the underside of my breasts, I jolted and he stopped, going back and cupping under my breasts. He smiled softly as he jiggled them in his hands and I had to turn my face away. “Cute,”

He raised my legs up to rest against his shoulder and lightly bit into my calf, making me sigh at the feeling of just being worshipped right now. The amount of flattery that Dwight and Frank provide is going to give me a fucking complex! He ran his fingers down my legs and tickled the area surrounding my crotch, spreading little trails over my skin as he finger-painted on my skin with my own juices.

“Every little inch of you is so tasty…how have you not been eaten alive by every Survivor at the camp yet?” he asked as he took another harder bite into the back of my knee and I shivered, shaking my head.

“Oh…you don’t want that? I disagree…I think you’d be into it…gladly taking every single one of them and love every last moment of it. It’d never end because they’d never get enough of you,” he lowered his hand to my cheek and lightly turned my burning face to look up at him. “You sweet, sensitive, horny, little fawn.” He mocks and I smile up at him, pushing my lips together and howling softly for him, bringing a big smile to his face.

His words were like straight electricity into my veins and his touch was heavenly, sending me through the motions over and over. I wanted to please him, make him mine and make him say my name for once. I lazily forced myself up onto my elbows again and looked up at him with half lidded eyes, knowing exactly how I could make him crazy like he’d made me.

“How would you like it if I made you sing a song just for me?” I asked and his eyes went a little wide at my bold statement but I pushed my legs against his chest, making him stand up straight and let me take the lead, if only for a moment.

I pushed him to sit down and knelt down between his legs, his eyes watching my every move as I started undoing his pants. I tried not to seem too eager but I was SO ready to see him…all of him. I pulled the zipper down and went to grab the waistband but he beat me to it. He hooked his thumb into the elastic of his compression shorts and reached beneath it, anticipation pooling between my legs.

As he pushed his waistband down, I could see why that mound was so firm when I rubbed against it before but that was part of the problem.

He was uncut and bigger-in length and girth-than Dwight and I could barely take that! How was I going to take Frank when I am absolutely sure he won’t fucking fit!? I couldn’t even grasp what length was at this moment. I guess he saw me marveling because he reached over and pushed his fingers through my bangs and raised my eyes from it to his face.

“Hungry?” he asked me and I nodded eagerly, making him smile and laugh down at me; dropping the tough guy façade for a moment. “I’m not sure you deserve it, you fucked someone else without my Ok and you couldn’t keep your legs up for me…I don’t think you’ve earned it.”

I bit my lower lip and pouted, putting on the doe-eyes and he smiled down at me, letting his hands slide down the side of my face and he pressed his thumb against my lips. I was so desperate to put some part of him in some part of me, I open my mouth and wrap my lips around his thumb. He smiles at me and leans down to my face as I relish in the taste of his flesh in my mouth and push my tongue against his finger print.

“Oh, you are too charming. Look at you…such a ravenous little slut.” He said and I smiled up at him with his thumb still in my mouth.

“Pwease…” I begged around his finger in my mouth. “Ah wan eh…” I tried again and he smiled at me darkly.

“Ok, since you asked so nicely. Come here,” He said and laid down on his back, pulling me forward as I clung to his thumb.

I looked at it hard, still trying to figure out exactly how big it was…I knew roughly what Dwight was but Frank had maybe a good two inches on him and he was rock hard. I reached up when Frank hummed and I froze.

“Nope, no hands missy.”

I pulled my arms back and crossed them behind my back, this motion making him quirk an eyebrow down at me as I continued to eye his penis like a hungry whore! “How…how big…” I tried to word the question but I couldn’t complete the sentence.

He got a little color to his cheeks as he kept his domineering stare but ultimately answered me.

“Ten,” he said and the fact alone that he was in the double digits set me into a fit. “Can you handle that?”

I shook my head; no way in hell I was going to lie about that and my honesty made him laugh at me but his laughter was sinister and sent another thrill of fear up my spine. “You will.”

I opened my mouth and took the head into my mouth, pushing against the tip with my tongue, making his hips jump. I guess he hadn’t been expecting me to do that as he let out a long sigh, sitting up and watching me.

I pushed the head of it further into my mouth as my tongue swirled around it, ensuring to push the tip of my tongue just beneath the foreskin and he shivered.

“Fuck,” he sighed and piled my hair up on the back of my head, keeping it out of my face. “Trying to make it up to me or something?” he asked, seeming a little out of breath already.

I nodded, making it sure that I moved my mouth over him as I did; making him laugh as he rolled his hips at the motion. I decided to push my limits and lowered my mouth over him more, pushing the head of his cock against the back of my throat. I braced myself by spreading my knees and sticking out my aching ass and relaxed my throat, breathing through my nose as I pushed him past that precipice and he sat up abruptly as I did, looking down at me as I sank further onto him.

“Aww, fuck! Where the hell did you learn that?” he gasped and I felt pride swell in my belly as I finally got him to sing for me.

I gagged just a little as I neared the base but I persevered through that slight tickle and once my nose pressed against his skin, I pulled back but not before noting that same softness of skin at the base of his penis. I pushed myself back down again, this time it went much smoother down and I pondered if I could pull the same trick I did with Dwight before.

I hummed while he was in my mouth and he laid back, taking his eyes off me and sighed loudly. “God damn, that’s good.”

I scraped my teeth ever so slightly against the base and he grunted and sat up to look down at me and seemed caught off guard by the devious look I held in my gaze. I wanted him to know that now he’d done wrong so I took my mouth away and glared up at him. “Don’t take your eyes off me…I want to watch…I like to watch your face.” I hissed and he smiled, settling in to watch me do what I loved to do; keeping an arm propped up behind him!

As I continued to tease and enjoy his cock in my mouth, I watched his expressions and felt immense satisfaction watching his brows furrow slightly before relaxing again and biting his lower lip when I did something different and if I did something extra surprising, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, rolling his hips into my mouth to give me more of his delicious cock.

I pushed myself all the way down and decided to try that trick I’d done before and tried to swallow but my throat caught part of the way through it and I pulled off of him, unintentionally gagging myself at that.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” he teased softly and I glared up at him before pushing him back into my mouth harder and faster than he expected and one of his knees popped up at my action. “Ugh!”

I cast my eyes up at him again as I made another attempt at my trick and met better success as the tiniest of convulsions rippled over him and he hummed his satisfaction. “Ooh…that’s nice.” He says, letting his head lull to the side.

His face was one of pure bliss, his cheeks were pink and that color spread over his nose and down his neck. His hair was tussled and slightly hung down over his left eye, making me realize that he hid some very luscious hair behind that mask and hood. His perfect white teeth gently dug into his lower lip as he watched me, his brown and blue eyes dancing in the fire light.

_I can’t wait to see the face he makes once I get this._

I pushed myself down all the way until my nose was somewhat smushed against his lower belly and swallowed hard, ignoring the burning air that pushed out of my nose and at last…he groaned loudly for me.

“Ohhhmmfffuuck!” his voice was rough again and I swirled my tongue around him as I started to pull back but then I pushed myself back down and did it again, reaching up and started fondling his balls.

His hands went to the back of my head and I waited for him to try and pull me off like Dwight but was surprised when he pushed me down and actually began thrusting into my mouth.

I could have died happy at the sight he displayed for me; his eyes glazed over, his lips parted as he panted and moaned for me, his chocolate bangs still hiding his solid colored eye from me. I think I pushed him too far though because now there was a new problem.

With my nose pressed up against his lower belly the way it was; I couldn’t breathe! I started going lightheaded and my tongue stopped obeying me and just began pressing and sloppily licking over his cock as the edges of my vision began to darken. Wouldn’t this be a first for this place? Survivor chokes to death on a Killer’s dick? I don’t think I’d complain having my name on that title.

I threw caution to the wind and grabbed his pants, pulling myself even closer to him as his thrusting became harsher and more erratic. I felt my eyes rolling back in my head when he pulled away for a split second and I inhaled sharply, pulling me from that dark haze and keeping me awake as he pushed back into my throat and grunted as his cock began to pulse against my tongue.

“Fuck, (f/n) you’re making me cum! Ahh!” he growled out, his voice cracking just slightly and I felt my excitement drip down my thigh. I broke him, I knew it because I felt his thigh shake against my shoulder slightly and he was keened over my head, pressing my head down onto his cock, his balls pressing against my chin. His bangs had fallen in a way that hid his eyes from me and I made a note that next time…I have to push them back.

_Next time…_

He kept my head in place and I relished in the heat that filled my throat and I continued to swallow; greedily taking every drop he had to give me.

“Merde…ugh…merde…merdemerdemerde…” he whispered as he came down and his hands slid around my head, still holding me over his cock but seeming to hug me as he basked in his climax. I didn’t mind…I honestly felt that I could live with his cock in my mouth forever, the brackish taste on my tongue was starting to become my favorite flavor.

He sat up and looked at me again; revealing how red his cheeks had gotten. His eyelids were lazy and there was a glisten to his eyes as he looked down at me. I cast him a sly smile as I sat up and he let his hands slip from my hair.

“You and Dwight are such gentlemen…you guys both shaved for me.” I said and he sat up on his knees, looking hard into my eyes then capturing me in a rushed and avid kiss. His tongue lured mine out to play as he pushed me down on my back and stole all the breath from my lungs. His chest pressed up against me reminded me just how strong he was and I wrapped my legs around his hips, holding him tight to me.

He pulled out of the kiss and positioned himself, setting the head to rest just at my entrance. I sighed as I finally received a little attention and he started pushing himself into me, but as soon as the tip pushed past my inner wall, I felt a twinge of pain as I stretched to meet his size.

“Ouch, Frank… wait!” I said and he stuttered in his thrust but he winced as I felt him retreat a little before pushing back inside and I felt that same twinge; I still wasn’t ready.

“Jesus H. Christ!” He growled as he pulled himself all the way out before I felt his fingers suddenly prod at my entrance and I gasped as he pushed a third finger into me this time and stretched them out, opening me up and causing that familiar ache as I opened up for him.

“Frank…can’t you be gentler? In case you forgot I’ve already had sex today…” I tried but he pushed against that spot again, pushing in a fourth finger and I squeaked like a mouse.

“Don’t give me that attitude…you need practice and you’re not going to get it from not _experimenting_.” He said with an evil smile and I sighed until he pushed against that spot again and I shook violently, letting out another series of carping cries.

After a few more minutes of him fingering me and making me shake he smirks down at me and pushes his hand down on my chest, pinning me in place. I realized what he was about to do but it was too late for me to try and escape him. He hooked his four fingers inside me and pressed his thumb against my clit, roughly pressing down on the tender nub. He started finger fucking me harder than before, his four fingers pressing against my G-spot and spreading my aching hole.

“Ahh, Frank…Ugh…I don’t think…Augh!!! AHH!” I screamed suddenly as he yanked his fingers out and this time it made a loud damp squish sound and despite my pinching my legs together, I sprayed again, most of it hitting his legs and stomach this time.

My lower belly was sore again as now I was milked for all I had in me and my legs were shaking so hard I couldn’t keep them up and just let myself go limp beneath him when he placed his head at my entrance again. He didn’t wait for me and pushed the head into me and it slid in easier than before but as he tried to push in further, I felt that ache again and cringed. He pulled back and pushed back in but this time it went in just a bit further and I began to feel that warmth spread out inside me as the pleasure began to blind me to the pain of him stretching me out.

“God fucking damn it,” he groaned and his arms suddenly slammed into the cushions on either side of my head, caging me in and I looked up at him.

His teeth were clenched and his eyes were vicious on me as he pressed his hips further into me. I didn’t understand so I reached up and touched his cheek and he turned his face into it, kissing my palm and licking it as he pushed further into me, making me feel pressure in my lower belly.

“You’re so fucking tight…maybe you can’t-” He started but I shook my head, brushing my thumb against his cheek and he closed his eyes; delighting in me touching him.

I felt his hips grazed my butt and I let out a shaking whine as he finally started to bottom out inside me. The feeling of his skin brushing over my tender ass was unlike any teasing I’ve experienced before.

“Ready?” He asked me and I shook my head but my smile told him the truth.

“Fuck me,” I pleaded softly and he smiled down at me, his gaze lighting the inferno in my chest anew.

He wrapped his arms around my back and lifted me up, he was kneeling on the cushions with my legs around his hips and my ankles locked behind his back. He raised me up and impaled me all the way against him and that last inch pinched slightly inside me and I lost the feeling in my legs. I pushed up against his chest too hard and he had to fall to lay on his back or we’d fall right off the seat. He looked up at me and his eyes were big, looking up at me sitting on his hips when he let out a shaky sight and grasped my hips.

“Holy fuck…” He said and I lowered my head, trying to use my hair to hide my face but he pushed it aside and cupped my cheeks, forcing me to look down at him. “Belle amont…”

I have no fucking clue what he just said but it prompted me to start riding his cock like he was a rollercoaster.

He suddenly threw me down on my back and pulled himself out of me, leaving my hole aching and empty. He suddenly started dragging me back until my hips slipped over the edge of the seat and I could see he was standing up and pushing my legs up so they could rest on his shoulders. This position must be popular for guys…Dwight did this too.

As Frank began to fuck me, I had to clutch the fabric beneath me as his hips bucked into me hard, making loud slapping sounds and stinging my aching ass cheeks as he did. He looked down at me and pulled his hands from my thighs and grabbed my chest, once again massaging my delicate mounds in his hands then he leaned down and wrapped his mouth around one again. His tongue battered my tender nipple as his hips rocked my world in the harshest way, when he lightly bit into it and I threw my head back.

“FUCK ME, FRANK!” I screamed and his hips bucked into me in just the right way, making me spasm and I inhaled sharply and letting out a shrill grunt, prompting Frank to pull away, the darkness in his eyes returned.

“God damn, I love how noisy you are!” He said then pushed my chin up with his nose and bit down into my neck and I cried out; my resolve for silence was all but gone.

He wanted me to be loud but even if he didn’t want that…with how he’s treating me I don’t think quiet is in my vocabulary. I wrapped my arms around his back and couldn’t stop as I dragged my fingers up his back, this just made him bite and fuck me harder, he pushed me further into the couch and knelt between my legs as he harshened his thrusts.

I moaned loudly with every thrust; completely dick drunk now and I was just moaning out all the things that raced through my flurry of a mind right now.

“Frank, don’t stop!!! I’m a little slut for you and I need you to fuck me! Harder, harder! Ahh, yes!!” I pleaded as he pushed deep inside me and held himself there, pushing hard against me and pressing his forehead against mine.

He looked deep into my eyes and there was something I didn’t think about…this dangerous look that he had was still there but now there was a new reason to feel threatened…his eyes had that same glossy, dreamy look that Dwight had…I felt that same desire to be honest and expose myself…so I did.

“I love you,” I said and he breathed shakily then leaned down and kissed my lips as he did.

“I love you too…more than you know.” He growled and I moaned against his lips when I felt a tightness in my belly as my end began to near again.

“Frank…I’m close! I want to cum with you!” I said and he bit his lower lip as he seemed to be close too.

“Me too…Ugh! God damn, I’m gonna cum inside!” He pushed deep into me and I suddenly pulled him into a kiss; refusing to let him go even as he hummed to make me.

His hips thrust into me suddenly faster and then I felt the white lightning shoot up into my chest and head, making me pull out of the kiss and cry out against his lips as he continued to thrust into me; forcing me past what I could bare.

“I’m cumming! Fuck me through it, please; fuck me! Ohhhh!” I begged, my words coming out all at once as if I was hammered and his hips came to a still and I felt that familiar warmth fill me up inside as he emptied himself into me, moaning against my mouth. It was like sugar was poured straight into my body as I lit up like pop rocks and my skin fizzed like soda! I felt so alive with pleasure as he squeezed me and I raked my fingers down his back, drawing blood and painting my fingers red.

“Fuck! I’m cumming, (f/n)!” he bit down on his lip hard as his hips continued to buck into me, riding me through it when he sat back and looked into my eyes. He held my gaze as we both reached that life altering peek.

Our orgasms hit hard and watching the lights dance in each other’s eyes made it especially intimate when he leaned down and captured my lips again. He pressed himself deep into me and I felt his fire seep ever deeper into my body. He pressed his lips against my ear and hummed for me.

“I’ll share you with Dwight, you are too much for me to keep to myself. I’m a greedy bastard but I’m not selfish…I’m sure he’ll want more once you go back. Be sure to let him know that now he has to share you, am I clear…Bambi?” he hisses into my ear and licks it, sending me into a state.

“Crystal…” I sigh as he gently pulled himself out of me but didn’t leave me, he pulled me close and rolled us over so that I was on top then held me to his chest and kissed me like it was our last one.

His tongue was much more sloppy than before but I still drank every one of his kisses like water and he caressed my naked body, not seeming like he was done yet when there was a loud wooden clunk and we both sat up to see, maybe two feet from us, skull mask squatting beside the fire and loading the dimming flames with wood.

“Joey, seriously?” Frank complained while I turned my hips away and covered my chest.

How had we not noticed him just walk in here?!

“Dude, you have a room for this very reason but you still decided to taint the couch. The least you could do is not let the fire go down or pour your damn drinks in it, I see that spot on the floor.” He complained and my face flamed as I turned into Franks arm.

He scoffed and cuddled me closer, glaring at Joey who immediately got up and walked away.

“NEVER-FUCKING-MIND! You’re a nasty fucker!” he complained as he started to leave but turned back and winked at me. “Send her to my room when you’re done,”

Frank reached out and suddenly got off me and grabbed a piece of wood, chucking it across the room and I only knew it hit its target when I heard Joey from outside.

“OW! It was a joke, you fuck!”

He took a deep breath when I cleared my throat and he looked over and his jaw went slack as he saw me with my legs spread and my arms down behind my legs, holding myself open as I pushed his and what was left of Dwight’s cum out of me. I had the biggest smile on my face and I felt absolutely no shame as I beckoned him to come back to me.

He got back on top of me and started kissing me hard, ignoring the semen getting onto his pants and pulling me against him.

“You are playing a dangerous game here Bambi,” he warned but I gave him the doe eyes and howled softly for him again. He bit his lip as he seemed to wonder what he was going to do to me next. “Oh, now you’re gonna get it.” He pushed his face between my breasts and motorboated me loudly, making me laugh and giggle as I struggled against him...though even if he let me go, I wasn’t going anywhere until I came again.

Since Frank cut off my clothes and made sure I came here without underwear, he wrapped his hoodie around me and zipped it up…but there was a pause after he’d wrapped me in it. It barely covered my ass and the sleeves were too long so they covered almost half my hands. My messy hair was bunched up and rested inside the hood behind my neck.

He sighed heavily and stepped up to me, pulling me into a hug and sighing against my neck. “You look so good in that,” he said and I felt my face burn as I buried my head into his chest.

He laughed against me as he rubbed my back and squeezed me. “You get embarrassed so easily, I love it.” He pulled back and lightly kissed my cheek before stepped away from me. “Stay here and relax, I’ll be right back with something for you to wear. Sorry, by the way…got a little excited.” He admitted before he walked away and I sat back down on the cushions, pulling my legs up against my chest and sighing heavily before resting my head against my knees.

Jack was right after all…I am a useless whore. I wonder how I had managed to get myself into this? Being in love with two guys but also having sex with both of them within a few days. My heart began to drown in the guilt and confusion when I heard the ghastly sound of hacking and retching from afar.

_No…_

I looked behind me just in time to see a dark purple bottle fly into my forehead and shatter on impact! I was doused in the liquid and surrounded by the smoke as I frantically went to get up but tripped on the stairs. My forehead and cheeks were cut up in a few spots from the glass and stung with the tonic.

I heard two more bottles break and I felt every drop of that crap weigh my body down to the point where I couldn’t move even as I felt him step up beside me…glowering down at me.

“Kitten…” he grumbled and my stomach lurched.

_Please…not again!_

I tried to crawl away but felt The Clown pick me up…but not before I grabbed the jagged edge of one of his broken bottles. As he hoisted me onto his shoulder, I dug it into his back as hard as I could and he dropped me on my face, making my nose explode with pain!

I forced myself to crawl on my hands and knees until I was out of the purple fog but just beyond it, I felt too dizzy to balance and fell over onto my side. I gasped for air and dragged myself further from the cloud, despite the haze veiling my eyes and I felt every rumbling step as he drew closer to me.

“Frank…” I wheezed but it was barely a whisper as I tried relentlessly to get away. I felt him kneel down over my back and I turned over under him, facing his disgusting, grotesque mug.

This wasn’t fair! This was just wrong! All the joyous and tender memories of Frank and I were dashed and gone as I steeled myself, feeling my hips ache. I took a deep breath and gave him a smile.

He leaned down and I sat up faster than he could react, digging my thumbs into his eyes! My thumbs forced their way through the gooey center of his eyes and I expected them to pop but, instead they sort of moved from my thumbs. I could see how the blood vessels in his eyes exploded over the white and I pushed in harder, ensuring to scrape whatever my thumbs were pressed against hard.

He pulled away with a loud grunt and as his putrid blood dripped from my fingers, the haze faded and I inhaled greedy gulps of air before falling onto my back and letting my voice rip from my chest.

“FRANK!!!” I screamed and just as I inhaled to scream again, that same sweet tasting liquor filled my mouth and then his hand covered my lips. I struggled and clawed into his hand but his gloves kept me from doing any real damage.

He reached down with his other hand and began rubbing my throat and I felt whatever he’d just given me slide down my gullet and I felt my whole body go limp. He pulled his hands away and he smiled down at me, smacking his lips and I felt my head begin to fill with dark purple clouds.

“Fuck…you…with a chainsaw…” I croaked weakly.

His laugh was short lived as a knife suddenly stabbed through the back of his head, splattering its blood on my face. I began crawling backwards in my desperate attempts to escape and found myself being grabbed up by my throat.

I was lifted up off of the ground and brought face to face with Michael fucking Myers, the sight of that mask sending fear coursing through my dizzy veins. His breathing was chilling to hear on film and it was worse in real life.

“Michael, put her down. Frank will have a cow if we interrupt his stupid date.” I heard from behind me and turned to see the woman with a pig for a head approaching, wiping off her dirty knife.

He dropped me like a rock and my head bounced as it hit the floor, making the clouds in my head spread into my eyes.

“I just didn’t expect Jefferey to come back so fast this time. He just doesn’t seem to get that his new concoction is exactly what got him into this mess, since he just used it again.” She hummed when someone sat on my hips and I turned over to look and saw The Ghost Face mask looking into my eyes.

I whimpered and tried to turn away but he grabbed my jaw roughly and made me look. He pulled his mask off and I was stunned to see a guy, maybe in his 20’s or early 30’s with big blue eyes and curly brown hair, soft features and a strangely boyish sprinkle of freckles over his cheeks.

“Frank is definitely right about one thing though, you sure are cute.” He mocks then leans in and swipes his tongue against my mouth making me squirm in his grasp. “I don’t know what that fuck gave her but it’s sweet…like candy.”

“Dan, do you want to be the next guy to lose his jaw?!” I heard Franks voice and turned to see him coming down the stairs, clothes in hand. He tossed them aside as he ran over to get to me.

I meekly reached out for him, the lesser of the evil surrounding me right now was my only salvation as the effect of whatever I’d just swallowed began to take hold. I whimpered and wiggled under Ghost Face, my motion probably looking more like gyrations and less like escape attempts. The man on top of me laughed.

“Aww, look she’s needy!” he teased and rubbed my cheeks before making me look up at him.

The clouds in my head covered my eyes and I could barely see but the heat in my body spread ever downward and I started feeling eager to be touched…like before. I looked up into his eyes, my lids hooded and lazy but drinking him in and realizing how handsome he was behind his mask. Not an intimidating bad boy look but a mischievous troublemaker, no doubt.

“How about you ditch Frank and come play with me for a while?” He whispered and I nodded, feeling any and all shame in my body fading into absolutely nothing. He smiled and began caressing my neck but he was instantly dragged off by Amanda, he just laughed. “Party pooper,”

“Frank is already a pain in the ass as it is, do not give him a real reason to be. We may be Killers but property is property.” She hissed and he just pulled his mask back on.

“Relax, I’m just having a little fun. Whatever Jeff gave her was more potent than last time, this stuff acted fast.” He said as I managed myself up onto my hands and knees and started crawling towards Frank who rushed over and knelt down before me.

“I thought you guys had taken him with you?” he growled as he started trying to help me up but my legs were jelly.

“We were gonna use his caravan to take him out of here, I’m not dragging that boil on Satan’s asshole across the field myself.” Amanda sneered and Dan nodded.

“Whatever, just get him out of here.” He tried but I struggled to stand when I grabbed hold of his forearms, digging my nails into his sleeves. “Hey,” he started but I looked up at him…feeling a sort of wetness around my mouth.

“Please…fuck me…” I begged lazily and his eyes widened at me but he shook his head and just grabbed me under my arms.

“Jeez, now I need to tell Herman to come over here.” Amanda said but Frank almost dropped me.

“DON’T! That fuck will probably want to experiment on her and I’m not taking that chance. This one is mine!” He snapped and she just flipped him off.

“God, whatever! Fuck you and your little Survivor! I’m out of here. If he’s coming back with us, I want to test something so let’s go.” She starts and Dan grabs The Clowns ankle and starts dragging him outside and they disappear into the snow, leaving a dirty trail of blood behind.

I manage to get my knees under me so I press my face into Franks neck, pushing his hood down and I lick his neck. “They’re gone…now Frank…I want it so badly!” I beg when he pulls me back and lifts me up over his shoulder, making me giggle.

“Don’t get too excited, I will gladly fuck you but not right now and not like this! You’re drooling like a damn dog and as much as I love you, the fact that you’re on something is a real turn off. I’ll take you upstairs and you can sleep in my room but until this shit is gone, I’m not touching you.”

I whined loudly and started struggling. “Danny, come back!!!” I cried out and I was met with a swift smack to my ass, making me squeak and sigh as the impact shot sparks up my back.

“Shut the fuck up! You’re worse than the first time Susie drank with us!” he complained and carried me up the stairs. As he brought me into a room with a loud and squeaky door, he threw me down onto his bed and I rolled back and forth.

My body was on fire and the fact that I still hadn’t been stimulated was starting to become frustrating so I turned over and started fumbling with the zipper on the hoodie but was stopped by Franks hands covering mine.

“Would you leave what little you have on, please?” his voice was stern but that made me want to hear it more…I wanted him to tell me what to do more…in that voice.

“Or what? Hehe, what are you gonna do if I don’t listen to you? You gonna spank me?” I asked and turned around on my hands and knees, lifting the hem to show him my bare ass. Can he see how wet I am? Can he see how bad I need it again?

“Damn, you’re hot but…” he shakes his head and tries to pull the fabric back down. “You need to stop and rest for now.” He tries but I back up, pressing my butt up against his hips and he just stares at me for a moment as I watch over my shoulder.

“Please baby…I need it so badly…please…” I begged and wiggled my hips against him, feeling a familiar bulge in his pants. “See? You need it too…I want you to fuck me…please…”

“I’m NOT going to fuck you while you’re like this! If you’re going to beg me, I’m going to make you beg me. I don’t need a drug for that.” He quipped and pushed me to fall over onto my side then walked away from me for a moment before coming back with a black scarf and wrapping it around his bed post.

“You’re tying me up?” I asked, confused and he hummed at me.

“I don’t need you slipping away while I clean up that mess down stairs. You are going to stay right here, where it’s safe and until that stuff wears off.” He tightened the scarf around my wrists until they were taught to the post.

I couldn’t get free then he grabbed the hair on the back of my head and brought my drunk gaze up to his eyes…I scoffed and he glared hard at me.

“I can see it…the hunger in your eyes. You want to fuck me, don’t you?” I teased, trying to bait him into giving in and just taking me but he pressed his forehead hard against mine and growled.

“You’re damn right! I want to fuck you until you can’t see straight!” He started but he winced and pulled away. “But you need to sleep, I’ll be back. We’ll see how you feel when I’m done. This is not how you’d play and I know that.” He says and leaves me as I roll off the bed and try to free my hands, missing his fist in my hair.

I fell and my knees slammed into the floor as I struggled to get free as he started towards the door but I began biting back my desperate pleas for sex and finally took my voice back! Something was wrong inside me…it wasn’t just the nectar I’d swallowed…I could feel the whispers slithering around in the back of my mind and I was fighting every urge to let them in.

“Frank, wait!!!” I tried and he let out a heavy sigh before turning back to me.

“What?”

“It’s…not just the stuff…what he gave me…” I admitted and he quirked an eyebrow at me, stepping closer. “I hear these…whispers…they say things…like I’m saying…it sounds like me…but it isn’t…they try to make me…” I began struggling to find the words when he knelt down, shushing me as he lightly cupped my face with his hands.

He leaned down and kissed me, softly but intimately; my lips felt so sinfully right against his as he kissed me a few more times before leaving me with a soft peck. His eyes were so deep…I could probably get lost if I looked for too long.

“Stay…here.” He ordered gently and left me in that room...as the whispers began to seep into my brain, stronger and louder than ever.

Once I closed the door, I had to lean against it and regain my composure. She’s cute when she’s a total mess like that, but I need to be the one responsible for it. I heard a scrape downstairs and went over to the rail to see Susie mopping up the blood.

“Hey, I didn’t know you were back.” I started down the stairs and she looked up at me.

“It sounded like you were busy so we left you alone…but that was kind of quick…” she started when I laughed, shoving her shoulder playfully.

“Get your head out of the gutter, hit a little snag when that circus freak got out. He gave her another dose of that shit and now she’s out of her mind up there. Gonna let her sleep that off.” I plopped down on the couch as she pushed the mop bucket off to the side and she sat down next to me.

I lowered my arm around her shoulders and she leaned against my chest, sighing. She must be tired, it’s a long walk to the other Realms. If we wanted something and it’s been a while since our Realm was used for a Trial, we had to go to other more active places to get it.

She smiled up at me, her storm cloud eyes sparkling and I laughed, pulling her in tighter and lightly digging my knuckle into her head; making her laugh.

“When are you going to stop treating me like a kid?” she asked and I smiled.

“Never, you’re the youngest one here.” I admitted and she scoffed, puffing up her cheeks.

“I’m 16, in the U.S. that’s too young but back home I’m a legal consenting-”

“Rugrat,” I cut her off and she punched me in the ribs. “You are a rugrat with a fucking permit.”

She laughed and that’s when I heard wood fall over outside and Joey stumbled in, holding two massive amounts of wood under each arm.

“Careful…you wouldn’t like him when he’s angry.” I teased as Susie got up to go greet him with a gentle peck and a reach for some of the wood but he tossed his head back towards the door.

“I dropped some, you can grab that.” He said and she ran out to get it.

He came over to where I was, dropping the wood beside the firepit and started bringing the flame back to life. I caught him up on what happened in here, him putting in his two cents every once and a while; ultimately asking about her.

“She’s in my room, sleeping that shit off.”

“Damn, when do you think he found time to up the dosage?” he asked when Julie and Susie both came in and sat down around the growing fire with us. Susie knelt down with Joey and started stacking the logs carefully whereas Julie came over to me and sat down on my lap. I snaked my arms around her belly and pulled her in.

“I don’t think he did, I think he had a few different measurements and that was just the stronger one since his first batch was too weak.” Julie said.

“That would make sense, just because we think he’s a dimwit doesn’t mean he doesn’t think sometimes.” Joey adds and I sigh heavily, thinking on that when there’s a loud crash from my room and I’m off the couch in a second.

I know the others are following behind me and I don’t think them being with me prepared me for what I found when I opened my door. My bedpost was broken and the scarf was gone…and so was (f/n).

“I thought you said she was in here?!” Julie snapped, seeming as shocked as me.

“Yeah, she was…did she do this? This bed is made of Oak, there’s no way she broke it…not with how I tied her here.” I pondered, knowing I used a scarf but I thought the scarf would tear before the wood broke.

“Look!” Susie shouted from the balcony and we ran over to see a horrifying sight.

(f/n) was swinging along a cable like a damn monkey, straight over to one of the dangling ski lift chairs. I could see from here how red and raw her fingers and legs were. This cold was nothing to us but to her this is tundra level cold!

“What the heck is she doing?!” Susie asked when (f/n)’s voice rang in my head.

_I hear whispers…they say things…_

“The whispers…” I breathe as I turn and start running, hoping if we hurry, we can catch her.

“Frank, what’s going on?!” Joey yells out to me as they continue running behind me.

“I think The Entity is whispering to her! I don’t know how or why but I think it’s calling her away!” I say and I hear them come to a stop behind me so I stop as well and turn to see, as expected…they look confused.

“How the hell did you come to that conclusion?” Joey snapped when a loud metal groaning made us look up to see (f/n) had made it onto the lift and seemed to stop there.

“She’s clearly making things different here so…what if she’s being punished or something?” I asked and a look of realization comes over their eyes.

“ _She’s_ the one making things different? How?” Susie asked but Julie nodded.

“He might be right. Think about it, none of the other Killers have ever bothered with improving their traps or changing the way they hunt…until she showed up and everything began to change. I think she’s caused some sort of ripple effect and now the game is changing. What I don’t get is why take her now and why the fuck is she still up there?!” she quipped as icicles began to land in the snow around us and we looked up to see (f/n) is now swinging across the cables again, now making her way down the line.

“It might be that stuff; she was willing to have anyone once that shit kicked in. She might be following the whispers; they sound enticing to the rest of us…she probably thinks it’s a potential fuck.” I say, feeling that word seem dirty on my tongue for the first time ever.

We ran until I saw a ghastly sight…beyond the black brick wall that surrounded our Realm. What appeared to be a massive black tree, moving through the fog and then disappearing just as quickly as I began to make sense of its shape. It drew some of the white fog away with it and revealed more long cables that lead to more dilapidated ski lift chairs and metal beams on the other side!

We’ve tried going over the wall before but the whispers demanded we turn back, there was nothing out there for us…outside the Realms was not for us. What lay beyond the walls was nothingness and that nothing welcomed no one; we couldn’t venture far no matter how hard we tried.

“I saw it!” Susie shouted from behind me. “I saw The Entity!!! It’s huge!!!”

“It’s leading her outside the walls…into the…the…” Julie added.

“The Void.” I finished, feeling that weight in my belly grow heavier.

We don’t talk about The Void; it was the only thing that set a feeling of dread over all of us…even Freddy seemed uncomfortable when we mentioned it. The Void was for used up Survivors…and discarded Killers. From what we knew…only two Killers actually ended up there since this began…but Evan also may have just said that to scare us into behaving like good little minions.

I wasn’t going to let her go out there…I’d have to climb the wall and go out after her…I didn’t hesitate as I ran three steps up the wall before grabbing onto the bars that stuck out near the top, not hearing any grating behind me.

“FRANK!” Julie cried from behind the brick.

“Stay there!” I shouted and jumped off the top, falling down and hitting the snow hard but feeling a sort of echo beneath my feet. I figured that was just the jarring landing so I started running anyway. I ran hard and fast to keep up with (f/n) who was still swinging gleefully above, giggling as she went.

As I continued to run, I spotted a small orange flag sticking out of the snow and recalled the last time we’d come out here…I had brought it with me to mark how far we could make it before we had to turn back. I passed it and left it behind with ease…no whispers?

Usually by this point I’d have a strange voice blaring in my brain and ripping my ears apart from within but there was nothing but my own racing pulse. I kept running when my foot suddenly collapsed through the snow and I fell, skidding across it and feeling a strange cold seeping into my shoe.

Water? From where I was, I could see that I’d dragged some of the snow away and it was ungodly how scared it made me to see. This wasn’t snow covered earth…this was ice! Frozen over a massive body of water and I couldn’t tell where it had begun, maybe that echo I felt before. I turned and looked over to see (f/n) was reaching the end of the cable and the last ski chair held aloft by two massive metal beams. That massive structure that held up the ski lift, was submerged in frozen water!

I heard what sounded like a loud and debilitating crack and I could see snow suddenly bursting into the air as the ice began to scream and crackle. I felt it rumble beneath me like the Endgame, only this was far more menacing than being punished for not killing enough!

I watched as the massive lift began to sink into the ice and I saw the black water swallow the snow-covered beams. I could also see (f/n) fall off the chair and down into the water with a barely audible splash. I jumped up and ran over as the towering metal timbered over my head and I dove in after her.

The water bit into my skin through my jacket like viper fangs but I clenched my teeth as I swam deeper. I followed the rapidly descending metal beam until I found the cable sinking deep below me and I grabbed it and followed it down. The cable was heavy and made of steel so pulling on it pulled me down faster than I could have swam.

The further down I went, the darker it became but soon, I spotted a body in the water and dropped the cable, swimming right for it.

Just as I got close, I could see the body wasn’t hers…it was a different girl and her face was trapped in a frozen scream. I looked down her body and nearly shit myself when I saw her entire lower half was attached…no! Molded to this black branch that trapped her husk here!

I don’t know how far down the branch went but I didn’t bother with it, my chest was starting to burn so I swam past her and I felt someone grab my leg and I looked down, ready to kick them off but it was (f/n)! She must have sobered up when she hit the water because her eyes were clear and she was kicking frantically to come back to me.

I grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her up but I ended up pulling myself down a little. That’s when I could see it…just below her, that black branch had dug its thorns into her ankle and were turning her already pale skin grey as it seemed to suck the life out of her. It dawned on me that if I didn’t free her…she’d be just like that first body I found, I’m sure.

I started swimming up when I suddenly felt her tug deeper into the water and I looked down…it was black below but I could see the source of the branch latched to her leg and I almost lost what little breath I had left.

The Entity was staring into my very being, my mind couldn’t even grasp what I was looking at right now as it had a hold around her ankle; pulling her down deeper into the water! I pulled with all I had but every attempt was completely pointless as we both got dragged deeper into the water.

I could feel it in my chest, it burned like no other pain I’ve ever felt before. My connection with the others…it was fading the further down I went! I knew they could feel it too as their fear and sadness began to infect them like a disease!

_Please, hold on! I’ll be fine! I always am!_

I clung to her still…despite the dark moving in and thorns began to wrap around us both…we were both going to be devoured and there was nothing I could do to stop it!!! For the first time since coming here…I felt helpless…afraid to die.

_DAMN IT NO!!! YOU CAN’T HAVE HER!!!! NO ONE ELSE WILL TAKE HER FROM ME!!!_

I pulled her close, looking hard at her face despite the image in my eyes blurred by the ice and water. She was as beautiful as the night I met her, the amount of hatred in my heart for this thing was only overpowered by the amount of love I had for her…I couldn’t leave her to sink into its hold.

I pressed my lips against hers and closed my eyes; ready to hold her past the last second. I knew I was going to have to leave the others behind…they’d be alright eventually.

In my mind, the images of Susie, Julie and Joey all made my heart ache. Things may not have turned out this way if I hadn’t been such a prick…if I hadn’t lost control…we might not have ever ended up here. Would that have been better though…because I never would have met (f/n), never would have known just who I was missing.

There was a kick and I pulled back to see her eyes had blown wide open and she started screaming! Despite being underwater, I had to pull my hands away to cover my ears and float there as her scream seemed to carry through the water and more branches shot up to grab her but as they grew near, they turned grey as the life left them and I heard a deep POP like if a firecracker went off underwater.

We started to float upwards dreadfully slow and I saw my window. The Entity had disappeared into the depths and released (f/n)’s leg! I grabbed her near again and started swimming up, still feeling the darkness of the water grappling to drag us down! I swam as hard as I could despite my lungs having no air left and my chest began to twist with pain.

I heard a low, trembling roar that ripped through the water towards us and I glanced downward to see the horrid image of a black beast glaring at us from the depths and I could feel its glare on us as it grew closer.

I bumped my face directly into the ice ceiling and I pulled (f/n) to my chest as I reached down for my knife. Once I had it in my hand, I clenched my teeth and channeled the deepest, darkest part of me that connected to Julie, Joey and Susie. Suddenly, I felt my blood turn to lava, my chest exploded into fire and I started seeing red. I started cutting into the ice above me, every strike, sending little chips drifting below.

As soon as I got a hockey puck sized hole in the ice, the Frenzy left me and I gritted my teeth hard as the connection was ripped from me. Hopefully, that would quell their worries until I got us out of the water.

I pushed my arm through the ice and stabbed at the surface, causing it to buzz with every little crack until it broke away under my arm and there was a hole big enough to push my head through. I pushed my head up through it and broke the surface, getting slapped by the frigid winds over the ice as the blizzard only grew stronger. I inhaled sharply, stalling over the overpowering urge to cough and lowered myself back down before pushing (f/n) up through the hole and her narrow shoulders just barely too wide to fit through. I pushed up hard and forced her through, the ice cutting into her skin and painting the water bloody red and creating a red crystalline image before my eyes.

I pushed harder and harder until I felt her go limp up top and I knew she was through. I pushed her legs out of the water and shoved hard to make sure she didn’t slide back in. Once she was gone from my sight, I pushed my head back up through the hole and inhaled deeply, allowing myself to cough and breath until my burning throat cleared.

“FRANK!!!” I heard Julie scream, her voice weak and cracked; she was crying.

“STAY AWAY!!” I choked on my words as I began forcing myself back underwater, coughing and shivering; growing tired of the icy teeth biting into my flesh.

It felt like agonizing minutes to take breaths and then dip back below the surface to chip away at the hole. I didn’t even watch for the Entity as I did this, last thing I need is to panic and make mistakes or drop my knife!

I made the mistake however of glancing down and seeing how close that fucking thing was and I lost the air in my lungs as I pushed myself up through the hole, it was only big enough for my head and one shoulder to fit through. I reached out with one arm and tried to pull myself through but the ice was still too thick for me to force myself out.

Just as I felt like something was creeping up my leg, I saw two beautiful legs in front of me and I followed them up to see (f/n) standing there looking down at me; her lips were blue and her fingers and toes were turning purple. She started jumping in front of me, landing with all her weight on her heels and I heard the ice cracking. She’s trying to free me!

By her third jump, the ice splintered and broke apart, making her slip and fall back onto her butt. I finally pushed myself up through the ice and grabbed her hand, pulling her to stand and tried to start running but she slid to the right and I almost lost her as she fell to her knees to keep from sliding too far.

I grabbed her up and put her on my back, knowing that carrying her like a Survivor would easily kill us both…or whatever that thing was trying to do to us. I started running hard as she clutched my shoulders and tightened her knees around my sides. Just as we passed the little orange flag I had planted before, the ice rumbled to the point where I had to drop to one knee and slide a second before looking back and seeing the most disturbing thing, I think I’ve ever seen.

The Entity’s hateful shadow had breached the ice and was growing upward into the sky, most of it being hidden by the white fog that surrounded us.

I turned away and kept running, knowing that we still had to get over that fucking brick wall but I didn’t slow my pace until I finally got to it. I pushed (f/n) off my back and up against it, pointing up.

“Climb, right now!” I demanded and started up beside her as we clutched the bricks and made our way upward. Just as I grabbed hold of the metal bars at the top, I reached back for her hand. I lifted her up till she was on the ledge with me and we crawled over the bars until we were on the other side. Her scream made me look back as the massive creature that I couldn’t describe suddenly drew feet from us only to explode into wind and snow, throwing us back into the Realm and to the snow-covered ground below.

“Frank!” I heard as Joey, Julie and Susie were all at my side and we heard a deafening roar beyond that making us all come to the same conclusion. Things have very much changed and I don’t think anyone was safe from it; Survivor or Killer.


	10. Relentless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader comes with three Perks.  
> Her first perk is 'Take One For The Team': This Perk allows her to endure severe forms of torture and calls on her unwavering devotion to her team. During the Trial, she can draw out the darkest corner of The Killers desires and seduce them to enact those desires on her, allowing her team to complete generators and open gates to freedom.  
> "I could act as a lightning rod for the Killers malice while everyone else kept the generators going!" -(f/n) (l/n)  
> Her second perk is 'Relentless': You have an unyielding will to survive, unlike no other Survivor before you; you are able to completely revive yourself after being Mori'd but at great cost, this will allow a Killer to perform an Iridescent Mori should you be put into the Dying State.  
> "Is that…all…you’ve…got?" -(f/n) (l/n)  
> Her third perk is-

“Susie, go get something hot to drink! Julie, blankets; the softer and thicker the better! Joey, wood and lots of it!” he yelled as I could feel him running with me in his arms.

My eyes were sore behind my closed lids and I felt the frozen tears on my cheeks start to lift and pull at my skin. The harsh winds have completely dried out my skin, my lips felt tight and tore as I tried to open my mouth, forcing me to close it. It felt like hot lava seeping from the rips, but that fire quickly turned to ice as the wind continued to batter me and dried the blood on my lips. How were these four not freezing their asses off like me right now?!

As I was sure that the rest of me would freeze and start to break apart and the wind would blow my bits away; it came to a very sudden stop. I gasped, ignoring the fresh tears happening on my lips as I did. Without the bitter winds, the blood was left to cool slowly but not slow enough as I suddenly wished I had bled more; to at least give me that tiny bit of warmth back.

“We’re inside, we’re inside now.” Frank said mutedly when there was a loud crash, a scream and my eyes flew open as someone grabbed me around my throat again and ripped me out of Franks arms.

“YA FUCKING TREE, PUT HER DOWN!!!” I heard Frank but I couldn’t see him as I looked into the black eyes of Michael Myers once again.

I grasped his hand around the wrist and struggled to relieve the sudden vice grip he had on my neck! I kicked my legs out against his chest but couldn’t get enough leverage to push myself away from him, the best I could manage was to keep myself from choking.

My darting eyes found that both Julie and Susie were being held back by The Huntress, holding them off the ground like wet cats by the backs of their jackets and Frank was in the same grip I was, only the arm attached to his throat was from The Trapper! I heard what sounded like a thousand birds chirping but quickly saw otherwise when Joey was deposited on the floor of the lodge by The Doctor, who seemed as if he were holding lightning in his clenched fist.

“She is not even supposed to be here! You know that very well!” The Trapper all but roared into his face, he was the picture of horror.

The mask he wore was all but wired to his skull, a mess of metal plates under the wires on the back of his head. Chipped out holes allowed his eyes to show through and the mouth was a gnarled broken opening with razor sharp teeth stretched into a horrid smile. His massive shoulders were black with what appeared to be soot and his right shoulder was impaled numerous times by gigantic metal hooks with the leather straps the once held them still holding on to their ends. Through both arms were huge metal spikes as if he’d fallen into a bin of them and I could see deep scars from either previous injury from those spikes or something else. He wore black mining overalls with one remaining strap over his left shoulder, that was when I realized the leather straps from those hooks were holding up the fabric over the other shoulder. I wasn’t sure if that was just something that occurred and he rolled with it or if that was his idea of an impromptu repair job of his own.

“This isn’t even your fucking Realm, you pin-cushion with a pulse!” he spat right back, seeming to also struggle to land a kick.

Compared to these mountains of people…we were rocks at best.

“You know what the rules are and you squandered your new power! Michael, get rid of her-”

“(f/n)!” I heard three sets of feet run into the room and I looked over to see Dwight, Meg and Jake!

“What are you guys doing here!?!!” I screamed, both elated and terrified to see them!

“How did you get here?!” Trapper snaps, but then he laughs and lowers Frank and straightens out his shirt collar. “Of course, you had me worried for a minute Frankie. You kids and your damn games. Michael…get this Trial started, they’ve had their fun.” He says when I feel the butcher knife slice through my chest, the blade becoming stuck in my sternum! I tried to hit his shoulder and force him to stop but, my attempt was completely useless as my sternum shattered and the knife cut through my heart and out my back. I gasped as my heart lost its synchrony and I felt the beating stop…I never knew how terrifying that feeling would be to actually experience.

I was thrown away and I felt my ribs crack as I landed on the edge of a metal beam in a pile of debris and I fell to the floor, laying on my side and my vision slowly darkened as if I was falling asleep with my eyes open.

I felt…so tired.

Watching that freak cut into her chest like that made my stomach twist in a way I didn’t know I could feel anymore. The suspended fear in her eyes and the way he threw her like she was trash, God I wanted to stab him. I felt Evan’s hands on my shoulders as if he were pleased and he patted me before leaning down, his hot breath ghosting over my neck and made my temper flare, but I remained still.

“Frank, I like you Ok? You’re a great killer, a real pain in the ass as a person but a great killer. You have a vision and I like that; it’s why I like Danny too. You both like to be creative in the way you play with your food. What you do outside the Trials is completely your prerogative but don’t abuse your power to steal a booty call. If you’re going to bust one in your survivors for kicks, do it in Trials. We don’t bring Survivors to our Realms unless there’s going to be a sacrifice; are we clear?” He lectures into my ear and I clench my fists.

Every single Killer in this room…I want to hang every single Killer in this room!! I wanted to string them from the rafters and swing by their ankles like a kid at recess! I wanted to paint the walls with their guts until the whole fucking resort was bright red with it!

He didn’t have to Mori her in front of me like that…I didn’t want to nor should I have ever had to see that. My eyes shot over to her face, it was stoic and blood puddled around her body as the light left her eyes. She never deserved any of this, this place, me, none of it! Looking back, I should have protected her…made a purposeful mistake then and allowed her to escape while she could and let her think it was all a nightmare…we _never_ should have brought her here.

I looked over at the Survivors who were standing in the doorway and I steeled myself, once again calling on that connection I shared with Joey, Julie and Susie. I knew that a cold feeling swept over the room as Anna put the girls down and Joey shook his head as he stood up.

Evan nudged my shoulder and I looked over at him, seeing that he was offering me my mask and I took it from him, sliding it into its place, once again tucking Frank away and allowing the persona to take over.

“Right,”

I started walking over to the Survivors who just stood there in fear as we closed in on them. I felt the others fall into step behind me, making the uneven V shape we took to before all of us become one of us. I could feel my body fade somewhat as I began to feel my three missing pieces sync up their steps with mine and soon, I was the only one before the group of horrified meat. I leaned close enough that I could see the sweat on Dwight’s brow and knew no one could hear me if I whispered.

For once, my mask was just that; a mask. A sturdy piece of plastic that had been splattered with the blood of many and struck fear into all that saw it…but it hid my humanity; that little shriveled up bit of humanity that had been revived by falling in love with someone I was supposed to see as another worthless mouse to hunt and kill.

“You and I need to talk,” I hiss and Dwight’s wide eyes grew slightly wider. “Boo,” I said louder and he jolted which made the Killers behind me laugh.

“We’ll step back, let you do what you do best.” I heard Evan say as he began guiding the others away and as soon as they were outside, I knew I had a very short amount of time to talk without being listened too.

“Listen to me, all of you. I need to talk to Dwight in private, I’m going to Insidious camp in the basement, it’s the only place the others can’t see or hear during Trials. You can decide if you’ll trust me or not but I need to talk to you about (f/n), you and I need to touch base on a few things and there’s more. To those of you that don’t come into the basement…draw this out as long as you can; fail skill checks, sneak everywhere, cleanse dull totems…everything you can possibly do to elongate the game, do it. Don’t talk about what I’ve just told you, when the Trials are going, they can see and hear everything ground level.”

Just as I finished talking, the wind blew white fog into the lodge and I knew we were about to be scattered over the Map and soon, we’d be under everyone’s watchful eyes. Dwight looked right at me and seemed to tense his jaw before speaking.

“Guys…let’s meet back here.” He says just before we’re surrounded and the next time I open my eyes, I’m in one of the farthest corners of the Realm, next to the Killer Shack.

I don’t know how I ran as fast as I did, what with every step I took sinking almost a foot into the snow here! I hated this stupid place! I never liked snow back home either, I was always stuck inside or trudging through it since I could never afford a car. I hated the idea of how I used to have to deliver pizza during college, riding my bike everywhere and on snowy nights I rarely went without my bike sliding out from under me.

The first time we’d even appeared here was jarring for all of us since we haven’t felt a cold like this one in who knows how long. Every temperature was always a creeping chill but never less than that. One thing we learned early on though, is that blistering heat was not something we were ready for. Cold we could build up layers, heat…let’s just say we were probably toast; no pun intended.

I ran into the open doorway of the Ormond Resort and found Meg and Jake sitting beside the fire place, warming their hands but both standing up as I entered.

“Good, we’re all here.” I said without looking over at the growing pool of blood on the floor beside the fire place.

“So to speak…” Meg mumbles but Jake swats her shoulder. “Are you actually going to go? We’ve never been in this kind of situation before.”

“Yeah, a Killer has never asked for a meeting and for us to draw out the Trial.” Jake added as he scuffed his boot against the stone floor.

“I’m thinking!” I reply and we stand in silence as my brain kicks into overdrive.

“We took a big risk coming here as it is. We’ve never ventured out into the woods further than your markers before…we always trusted that you told us it was the Safety Line.” Meg said, crossing her arms.

“I know,” I reply, remembering those lame little markers I’d fashioned out of barley and flowers.

“Yeah, you’ve been here longer than any of us so we always trusted your word and you’ve never been wrong about anything. We always wondered how you knew so much about this place.” He muses and I drop my arms, making them both look at me.

“I’ve literally tried everything there is to try here.” I say and this look of awe mixed with fear comes over their faces.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I’ve been here so long…it all just comes naturally to me now but, you name it and I’ve probably tried to do it. Hang myself? Tried it. Slit my wrists? Tried it. Climbed the tallest tree I could find and jumped off it? Tried it…and survived.” I shivered as I remembered branches breaking my bones and ripping the flesh over my forearm open as I fell.

“Jeez,” Jake says, putting his hands back in his pockets and Meg turned her eyes down; looking uncomfortable.

“I’ve explored well beyond where our forest ends and theirs begins, I’ve been to the Killer Forest a long time ago and have never once come back because I was terrified of what might happen to me the next time.” I bit my lip as I turned my head over to (f/n) who’s broken body was surrounded by a darkening red pool of her own blood and all the color had left her face; her eyes blank and staring. “I took the risk anyway. I’ve been all over every little inch of every Map and have been sacrificed more than anyone else here. I don’t know what I do because I found Bart’s book or because of the Whispers; I know what I know from inevitable experience.” I raised my eyes to them and the movement made them both look at me.

“Dwight…” Meg tried but wrapped her arms around herself and fell silent, her eyebrows furrowed as she seemed to feel sorry for me.

“In a way-and I’ve never said so but I’m feeling bold-I’m glad that I found out the hard way, that way you guys didn’t have to.” Meg’s eyes become shiny and she rushes forward, throwing her arms around me and surprising the hell out of me with a hug and a boa like squeeze. I’m so stunned I hesitate before I put my arms around her awkwardly. Looking over at Jake I can see he’s just watching, looking equally surprised when Meg pulls away and kisses my cheek!

“I’m sorry Dwight, I never realized how much you gave for the rest of us. You really do deserve to be called our leader…and I’m happy to follow.” She smiles, her eyes sparkling and I can’t help my blush as she steps back over to stand beside Jake who smiles at me.

“She’s right, you’ve taken a lot of hooks for us and dodged just as many. You showed us all how to survive this place when we got here and we don’t say it but we’re grateful to you, man.” He says, looking awkward being so sincere but I feel my heart swell with their words.

Thinking more on it, I’m always the first one everyone meets when they come here. I have to give them a crash course on how things are done but…I always make sure they escape their first Trial with us…even if I don’t make it out.

Everyone that I’ve seen pass through our camp, the houses and apartments that have disappeared into The Fog when someone just…doesn’t come back. It’s been a long time since we’ve lost someone so I guess I was just always ready for everyone to start vanishing, just like before.

After Meg showed up, I expected her to run out of steam quickly with how fast she was but…she held out. She showed me how to ‘dig deep’ inside myself and sprint from a Killer faster than even I knew I could, how to tuck my legs in tighter; making no noise when vaulting and how to push through the fear and pain for just long enough for it to make a world of difference.

Claudette, I expected to disappear fastest since she was so kind and helpful but she never loses her desire to learn and help others. She showed me how to heal myself without needing a med-kit in Trials, how to differentiate plants that could help me and showed me how my own empathy can help me find others who need help.

Jake, I figured would last a little longer since he was so used to surviving on his own and living off the land but he took to the Trials strangely well. His natural movement never scares the crows, never makes a noise in Trial even when he’s hurt and even knows how to break hooks and traps and keep them broken longer than anyone else here.

Things started falling into a rhythm and the rhythm somehow…became a song as more of us arrived. That song became a symphony as I saw…no one was disappearing anymore…I got used to having the same people around. There was a certain monotony that I hadn’t seen or heard in so long and I hadn’t realized just how much I had craved that company again.

The sound of others talking amongst themselves, footsteps that didn’t send fright up my spine, the first time I had heard a laugh again…was like magic. We always dreamed of escaping…but the fact that we were dreaming was something I also hadn’t realized I’d missed.

“So, what’s the plan…leader?” Jake asks and I take a deep breath before nodding.

“He said he wants to talk, maybe he means it...I’ll find out pretty fast if he doesn’t. I need to know why he targeted her specifically; maybe it’s because she’s still new but I am going to find out why!” I feel my palms ache as I realize how hard I’m clenching my fists.

Looking out into the snow storm, I see the shape of the Killer Shack in the distance. The basement wasn’t here…so it was out there. I was terrified beyond explanation…but I knew what I had to do.

“Do what he said. Make this Trial last as long as you possibly can, do whatever you have to and I’ll…I’ll come find you when it’s over.” I say and trepidatiously step out into the snow, sinking once again with every step…metaphorically as much as literally.

The Killer Shack is already really a nerve-racking place to be, it has the safest Pallet we have…but when the basement is inside, it becomes the riskiest. Because of the two doorways, at least one window and that pallet; we can loop a Killer around it and play mind games for a good long while. This gives the others ample time to finish generators and open gates.

On the other hand, when the basement is here if we get downed here…we get taken down into the basement.

Basement Hooks can’t be broken and rebuild themselves right after a sacrifice, unlike normal hooks that take at least three minutes before they reappear.

I hated being anywhere near the basement to begin with so willingly going down here to have some sort of conversation with a Killer was making my stomach clench with fear.

I stalled at the top of the stairs, knowing that once I went down there…I might not come back up for a number of reasons. If this was a trap, I was screwing myself but if this was the real deal and he just wanted to talk…what would happen once our talk was over? Would he kill me then?

I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts and knew I’d have to bite the bullet, so to speak. If I found out at least the reason he targeted her to begin with, I’ll consider this a job done about as well as it could be.

Every step down those wooden stairs made the tiniest of deep groaning as I went, feeling every little noise as I went down. At the first landing, I considered turning tail and going back up but ground my teeth and turned to the left. I could see him leaning against the wall on the other side of the Basement Hooks. The red light from the surrounding walls gave the room that sinister atmosphere I was so used to seeing here.

He raises his blood-stained smiley face at me and I’m once again urged to turn tail and run.

_Insidious_

“Took you long enough,” he says and I slowly come down the last few steps.

“I wasn’t sure if I was going to trust you…but I’m doing this for (f/n).” I answer, trying to channel my brave face as I ensure that I keep distance between us, in case this is still a trap.

“Such a noble boyfriend,” he says and lifts his mask, revealing his face to me and I can’t help but prickle a little as I get a much better look now.

He’s a handsome guy, sharp jawline and brown eyes but one had blue in it and his hair was tussled lazily but it made me think of those ‘bad boys’ that seemed to always have hordes of girls lined up for them back in high school.

“Why did you want to talk to me?” I asked, feeling that bravery waning again.

“Look, she’s fucked both of us and initially I wanted to talk about that…but there’s a serious problem and we have to talk about it too because if _we’re_ not safe, you guys sure as hell aren’t.” he says, pointing at me with his knife.

“You raped her!?” I shouted and I could feel something boiling in my gut as he laughed at me.

He thought that idea was funny?!

“Puh-lease, I’m a lot of things but a rapist isn’t one of them. She was completely into it, I said before that I’d make her beg and I did.” He said easily and started walking over to me, that dark look I had grown to hate coming over his eyes; the look of someone who was trying to get under my skin. “I held her down, pushed her legs apart…and she absolutely _sang_ for me.”

“YOU SICK FUCK!” I shouted and I punched him as hard as I could, knocking him to the floor and only then did I realize what I’d just done, making my blood run cold.

He sat up and looked up at me, a trail of blood at the corner of his lip and his cheek was turning red from where I’d hit him and my knuckles were starting to throb. When Frank raised his head to look at me, he smiled at me and I was terrified of that smile.

“You…” he starts when he suddenly sweeps his leg and knocks me flat on my back. He swung his leg over my hips and was sitting on top of me, holding his knife against my throat. “You are just as full of surprises as she is, I like that…but you need to calm down. Next time you see her you can ask about the sex, we’ve got other things to talk about.” He pats my cheek with his other hand and gets up off of me.

I shake out my aching hand and notice the pink hue to my knuckles; I’ve never hit anyone before. I didn’t even know what came over me…he said he made her beg and that made me see red. I just pictured her laying on the ground and at this guy’s mercy like when I saw her with The Clown…did she do that to protect herself or…was he being more honest than I wanted to believe?

“Why would she sleep with you?” I asked and he sighed, wiping the blood from his chin.

“She’s an amazing girl, too much for one guy to handle. I have no problem sharing-”

“That’s not what I mean!” I cut him off and stood up. “You’re a _Killer_! Your hobby is butchering us and hanging us on hooks! Did you force her or trick her or something?!”

“No, she wanted me to. In fact, I believe her exact words were ‘Fuck me, Frank!’” He said mimicking her voice poorly; crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue at me.

“What the fuck was that?” I asked, stepping closer; trying to grasp that same vigor I had a moment ago.

“It’s called Ahegao face, basically when a girl gets the dick _really_ fucking good, she-” he starts but I just raise my hand.

“Never mind,”

I turned and started running my hands through my hair, I could hear him shift behind me but I didn’t bother turning around. If he was going to kill me now…he needs to hurry up because I’m not sure if I can take much more!

“This isn’t right…my life cannot possibly be this fucked up!” I turned back to him and he is looking a little confused.

“Just take it easy Dwight-” he starts, becoming serious but I just started pacing a rut into the floor, staring down as my brain went nuclear.

“Don’t talk to me like we’re friends because we are the farthest thing from, _Frank_! I spend my entire life being the butt of everyone’s jokes, I’m not smart enough to be considered a nerd and don’t have an athletic bone in my body. I was unremarkable in college and graduated with no honors, got stuck at a dead-end job and get pulled into this place after my coworkers abandoned me in the damn woods! Then…” I had to take a moment to breathe as I began to see (f/n)’s smile flash through my mind. “Then I meet the most beautiful, amazing girl I’ve ever seen…fall in love and now I’m losing my fucking mind all over again because I have no idea how to look after her!!!” I pressed my back into the wall and slid down to the floor, ignoring the rough wood scraping through my shirt and against my back.

I pushed my hands up under my glasses because my eyes were starting to water and tears make my glasses fog up. I heard more shifting but didn’t bother looking up; wouldn’t be the first time I cried before dying and it won’t be the last. I was a little shocked when I felt his shoulder and hip press against mine and I looked up to see that Frank has come over and seated himself beside me.

“Come on dude, guys aren’t supposed to cry.” He said but I just glared at him through my tears.

“Who asked you anyway?” I quipped but he just laughed and put an arm around my shoulder.

“Fair point,” he said and pulled me into his chest a little, almost warmly. “Look, growing up my life was crap too. My parents were so absorbed in their own shit, they were too high to realize that I was being taken away.”

I turned my head back to him and honestly, almost couldn’t form words; ignoring the salty taste on my lips. “Come to think of it, we still don’t know much about you. We know the basic story of every other Killer but The Legion is pretty vague.”

“Really?” he seems genuinely surprised by this. “So, what do you guys know?”

I stalled a moment, letting my hands rest on my knees as I tried to remember what I’d written. “You were 6 when you were taken from Calgary, got adopted by some guy named Clive…something.” I stuttered as I grasped at straws; trying to remember when he raised his middle finger to the ceiling.

“Clive Andrews, my last foster father and a total waste of space. Dumb bastard might as well have walked around with an ethanol I.V.” he grumbled.

“So…your parents did drugs?” I asked quietly and he nodded, lowering his hand.

“Did them, sold them, sometimes grew them and laced them with whatever they could find.”

“Jeez, didn’t they ever get arrested?”

“Oh, a bunch before I got taken away, after that I was just bounced around from foster family to foster family; I was such a pain in the ass. I just wanted to grow out of the system and I’d make my own life, my own way but shit hit the fan when Clive picked me up and after that there was no getting out of Ormond…at least not how I was expecting to get out.” He says thoughtfully.

I sniffled and nodded. “My parents were busy all the time, both lawyers and they never had time for an average kid like me. As soon as I was old enough to get left home alone…they were never there.” I admitted, feeling strangely up to talking.

“Ah, workaholic parents. I had a foster family like that; dad wanted to be a hero and look out for _‘all the poor widdle kiddies of the world whose families didn’t want them’_ …his wife however got stuck watching all 7 of us while he went to work twelve hours, every day.”

I started envisioning a younger Frank, not as a Killer but as a kid being taken advantage of by everyone. My parents failed me by just being obsessed with their work, he was let down by every single person meant to look out for him. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be, I think the way I got kicked out of that house was paintballing the side of their house. It wasn’t all bad with Clive though; the one good thing he did for me was take me to Ormond, Canada. I met Julie, Joey and Susie and we all became friends; partners in crime, The Four Musketeers.” He smiled, basking in fond memories that I couldn’t see.

“Yeah?” I wrapped my arms around my knees as he began waving his arm around in front of us excitedly.

“Oh, hell yeah! We got into all kinds of trouble together! They’re a couple years younger than me so I started them out small, shop lifting and covering peoples houses in toilet paper; get their feet wet. Then we started graffitiing the whole town, made giant snow penises on school property, I even got Joey to wave his dick at traffic for a while!” he laughed loudly and while those things didn’t sound like my idea of ‘fun’, it made him look so…happy.

A small metal creak made us both look over at the hooks that hung before us; killing his laughter and reminding us where we were.

“…until things started getting out of control.” He stalled, a look of guilt coming over his face. “We started causing serious trouble; stealing cars, vandalizing people’s yards and we even started a few fires. It was just too exciting to get away with all that crap and go about the next day like nothing happened; it was like a drug and we couldn’t stop. We were going to graffiti this store I was working at, they fired me so we were going to fuck it up. Knock over some displays, steal some snacks, spray paint the inside; pretty tame really. There was a janitor in there after hours, but we didn’t know that and when he grabbed Julie, thinking we were going to rob the place…I snapped.”

He talked me through all the gory details of how they each took the knife and stabbed the janitor; he even went into how he regrets yelling at Susie because she _really_ didn’t want to do it. He hates how things turned out and how he felt responsible for them being dragged here to begin with. “I didn’t want them to get into any actual trouble, I just…never clicked with anyone the way I did with them. But because of how many foster homes I’d been in; causing trouble was the only way I killed an afternoon.”

I was sort of…in awe of him. It was as if he was actually baring his heart on his sleeve, telling me the whole truth and nothing but…which was even stranger than the fact that I’m sitting here, in the basement, snuggled up with him and bonding over our horrible lives from before.

“You guys actually Killed someone…” I whispered and he laughed.

“Well, yeah. We didn’t get brought here to kill for being a bunch of nerds and staying home to read.” He shakes my shoulder and I couldn’t help but smile. “No offense,”

“None taken?”

This was strange but I guess I could understand her attraction to this guy, I’m no prize and I have no idea what she saw in me because he’s movie star handsome. He turned his head to me quickly and I turned away, he again chuckled but in a different way.

“Let me ask you something, are you gay?” he asked and I whipped around to look directly at him, he was smirking at me.

“What?! You literally caught me having sex with (f/n), who if I remember right, is a girl! What kind of question is that?” I snapped and he just laughed again.

“I’ll rephrase that…are you into girls _and_ guys?”

“Um… I don’t really know…I’ve never really...” I was silenced by both his hands on my cheeks and pulling my mouth against his.

I froze before pushing him away and falling over onto my back. “What the hell was that?!” I wiped my mouth as he stood up, unabashedly licking his lips.

“Testing something out, it doesn’t seem like you or (f/n) really had a lot of opportunities to _experiment_. That’s why it’s probably good that you guys have me.” He walks over and kneels down over my hips again, holding me in place and laying his hands to rest on either side of my head; trapping me.

I was frozen…I’ve never been in this position with anyone, let alone another guy before! I threw my hands up and pushed against his chest, making him stall…also realizing that he was _by far_ stronger than I was!

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! We need to time out right now…I’m getting really overwhelmed.” I said and he sat back up, pulling his arms away and waited but didn’t get off of me.

My face was on fire and my heart was beating to the point I’m sure my ribs were about to break apart. I was learning more about him…and _too much_ about myself all at the same time! I was struggling to grasp a response when his hips pressed down onto me and his smile widened as he glowered down at me.

_SONOFABITCH!_

I jerked my legs together behind him but that did nothing to hide the fact that my pants were suddenly feeling uncomfortably tight. Ok…so…I guess I like guys _too_? I never found myself particularly looking at guys but then again, most of the guys I actually met or spoke to just wanted to make fun of me or push me into a locker.

“So, we’re both bisexual?” I stutter out, trying to make conversation again.

“Personally, I couldn’t give a rip who it is so I’m more in the Pansexual category. I’ll fuck everyone who’s willing.” He says easily, not even seeming slightly shy by the direction this conversation has suddenly taken!

“You have sex with…guys?” I asked and he just shrugged.

“Eh, never gone further than making out but I’m not opposed to planting my post in someone else’s golf hole.” He laughed with a huge grin on his face and I just turned away.

“Did you really just say that?” I asked and he kept laughing but he leaned over to me again and squished my cheeks in his hands, making my eyes go wide.

“You and (f/n) are too cute for your own good.” He presses his lips against mine again and this time I stay calm and just wait.

I can’t really tell if I’m enjoying this or not, I’ve never put much thought into it but I guess Frank got whatever answer he wanted when he pulled away from me and smiled darkly at me. I had to rest my hands on the ground because with him holding my face the way he was, my abs were aching, trying to keep me up.

“Stick out your tongue,” he ordered and I honestly feared what would become of this encounter if I said no.

I awkwardly stuck my tongue out between my tightly closed lips, just a little but that was all he needed. He wrapped his lips around my tongue and pushed his against mine, following it back and pushing his way into my mouth. He moaned into my mouth, making my chest explode with fire and forcing me to the conclusion…Ok, maybe I do like this. He pulled away, greedily licking his lips but keeping our noses lightly touching as he seemed to search my bleary eyes for something.

“Damn, you both taste good. I’m a little jealous,” he pushes me down into the ground, kissing me again even harder and I feel him grind his hips down onto me. I really felt a guilt pool in my belly for how much I was enjoying this; this was wrong purely because of (f/n) but…I couldn’t stop. Why couldn’t I stop?!

“You…taste…like mint.” I managed against his fiery lips and he laughs softly against mine.

“Aww, you’re too kind.” He hums at me when I feel my heart freeze solid at the sound of someone on that last creaky step.

_Territorial Imperative_

“What the fuck?” (f/n)’s voice?!!

We both pull out of the kiss and look over to see, indeed; (f/n) is standing at the bottom of the stairs, wide eyed and looking completely fine!

“Hey baby, thought you got Mori’d?” Frank said nonchalantly as he got up off of me.

I frantically rolled over onto my belly and got to my knees, rushing over to (f/n) and wrapping my arms around her.

“I did…but-oof!” she says as I almost tackle her with how hard I throw myself against her.

“Sorry, I just didn’t get a chance to before.” I stutter, good Lord how I hate this stupid word tremor.

“Did I interrupt something?” she asked and I pulled away, trying to find the words to explain why I was just kissing another guy!

Frank wrapped his arm around my shoulder again and smiled at her, pressing his cheek against mine.

“Sorry, you looked like you had so much fun with this little nerd; I was going to give it a try.” He says planting a peck on my cheek and I bite my lip; wondering how she might take that but she just rolls her eyes at him and smiles cheekily; bringing me to another conclusion that I could address later.

“Do you really think this is the time for that? We’re in the middle of a Trial and you two are down here sword fighting?” she snips and I feel my face explode with embarrassment.

Would I have let it go that far? If she hadn’t come down here exactly how much would I have let happen?!

“We weren’t doing what you think we were doing!” I tried frantically, but Frank just scoffed.

“I was, ya bitch.” He shoves himself off me and walks over to (f/n), blankly putting his arm around her shoulders now and she barely reacts to him.

“Are you mad?” I asked, fearing her answer but she just smiles and grabs my tie, pulling me to lean close to her, making Frank smile darkly.

“Why would I be mad at my two favorite guys getting along so well?” she lightly kisses me and I feel my heart flutter again; I still don’t know what I would call this…but I think I really like it. “Besides, I guess this sort of answers my question so I don’t have to ask it.”

“Question?” I asked and Frank stands up a little straighter.

“You were going to ask us something? What is it?” he pulls his arm back and crosses them over his chest.

“Well…” she starts when there’s a loud explosion and we all turn to look up the stairs and hear a debilitating scream from somewhere outside the shack.

“CIRCUMSIZED BITCHES!!!” Meg screams angrily from afar and (f/n) stifles a laugh.

She takes a deep breath and scratches the back of her head awkwardly, unknowingly raising the hem of the hoodie she was wearing and slightly exposing herself.

“Look, it’s going to take a long time to get through and I don’t think now is the best time. We can talk about it some other time, go into the juicy details and all that good stuff.”

“Right,” I resume. “We saw you get Mori’d, how are you here right now?”

She was about to go into it when she looked straight down and her eyes were wide when she looked back up at us.

“We should get out of this place! NOW!” she turned and ran up the stairs, prompting both of us to follow just as a massive rumbling began and a loud rocky explosion occurred behind us; I didn’t dare look back but the sound of the floor bursting apart was enough to remind me how fucked up this place really was.

I heard what sounded like angry rumbling in the ground beneath me as I ran up the stairs, feeling both of the guys behind me.

What is that? It feels like The Endgame but…I don’t hear anything beyond that, even the wind is stopped. Just as I reach the door frame, I stop myself, causing Dwight and Frank to crash into me and drop us all into the snow.

The flakes bite into my legs and I feel a sharp jerk around me and I look up to see what appears to be massive black claws ripping the lodge to pieces! I feel panic fill my heart as I force myself up and start running as fast as I can away from that building as I cast another horrified glance over my shoulder. Dwight seems to be keeping up but Frank is still on his hands and knees by the shack.

“Frank, come on! I know you’re faster than that!” I cry out but he doesn’t look at me, he keeps his head down.

“You can’t rush perfection,” he says but I can hear in his voice something is off.

My eyes are drawn away from him as the claws are bursting from the ground, smashing boards and making the building groan with agony as it crumbles from within! The sounds of glass shattering and wood screaming as I watch the resort fall into the massive black chasm that is the ground where it once stood.

I crash into someone and hit the snow, the snow once again burning my skin but not as sharply this time.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!!” I hear Jake exclaim as if he was looking at a ghost. “You got Mori’d!! We saw it! We saw you die!!!”

“Jake…where is everyone?” I ask as I struggle to get myself up again and Dwight rushes to my side, holding Frank up by his arm around his shoulders.

“There’s a lot to cover right now but Meg is probably getting the gate now, lets go!” He leads us along with him, me casting another look back to see Frank is stopped and Dwight is struggling to make him stand.

“Wait!” I stop and run back to him just as he falls to his knees, clutching his head. Dwight tries again to lift him to his feet but he won’t’ move.

“Frank, what’s wrong?!” I ask and push his shoulders up to try and make him look at me and I gasp.

His eyes are completely red, the veins around their edges raised under his skin and seemingly blackened. His jaw is tight and he’s gritting his teeth as if he’s in pain.

“I’ve never felt such a powerful urge to kill …you aren’t safe…with me. Not…right now.” he says and he pulls his mask back down, groaning slightly as he resists the whispers that I know he can hear!

As I start to stand, he grabs my wrist hard and holds onto me tight; refusing to let go. I then see behind him…The Trapper. I scream and try to run but Frank’s fist in the back of my hair pulls me back and drags me on my knees through the snow. Leaving Dwight kneeling where we once were and looking utterly horrified.

_No One Escapes Death_

Trapper laughs and Frank’s breathing is heavy, labored as if he’s trying to resist but can’t bring himself to fight The Whispers. He jerks me around a little, making my neck crane uncomfortably to keep from snapping and I hear him unsheathe his knife.

“GUYS GO!!! NOW!!!” I scream and despite Dwight trying to come back for me, Meg and Jake pull him back and start dragging him back until they are over the line and the three vanish into the meadow beyond; out of my sight.

Dwight is back at camp where he’s safe from all this…Frank will still be seen as a ruthless Killer to the others and won’t be in trouble…while I get sacrificed.

Frank suddenly pushes me over and I’m on my back as he crawls on top of my belly, his knife seeming less scary than before to me; strange. I felt my brain wrapping my very being in the solace that both Dwight and Frank weren’t going to face any sort of consequences. That fact made my fear and impending doom invalid.

“I…can’t…” He whispers as he raises his knife into the air and I smile up at him.

“Fuck…you…with a chainsaw.” I say, knowing that he knows I said that more for show and less for him.

I knew if Trapper found out about what happened in the basement, Frank would be in danger and I didn’t want that for him. We could hide from the Killers in our forest…Frank lived with them so if he got into any sort of trouble…I shudder to think of what would be done to him. I glared into the mask as if I was a badass final girl, about to end the franchise.

I can feel him cringe as he buries his knife into my chest and I let a painfilled cry erupt as he rips the knife down to my belly, breaking my sternum and shoving it aside. I feel the flesh at my sides sag as my body opens up; splattering my blood on his white mask, dripping down over the drawn-on smile.

He drops his knife and buries his hands into my chest cavity, feeling amid my guts and bone until he finds my heart and pulls it out of me. He holds my still beating organ in his hands, lightly running his fingers over it as I hear Trapper muse behind him.

“Tasty,” he says and Frank laughs wickedly, sending a strange mixture of delight and horror up my spine.

“Good idea, Evan.” He says and raises his mask off his face, bringing my beating heart to his mouth.

The last thing I see is him digging his teeth into my heart, ripping the flesh with his teeth and squirting my blood up on his cheek; licking the dark red blood from his lips.

When I opened my eyes again…I felt absolutely drained, there was no energy left in my body. I couldn’t see anything, it was pitch black, I could tell it was just dark all around me and my eyes adjusting wasn’t going to help me at this point.

I didn’t feel as if I was touching the ground or laying on anything, I was just floating. I almost felt as if I was in water but I knew that wasn’t the case…I was just floating. I heard something beside me and felt utter terror as whatever it was suddenly wrapped around my right arm and pulled it out, its thorns digging into my forearm and cutting the veins beneath. Blood dripped from my elbow as I tried to pull away but I was helpless as more of this branch wrapped around my other three limbs and pulled me to stretch uncomfortably out.

I wasn’t even able to struggle in their grasp; my arms and legs were pulled out so tight. Any attempt I did make at struggling only made me feel my joints weaken or the muscles tighten and cramp up. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on my hearing, all I could hear was the branches around me creaking and crackling with every move.

The Entity was surrounding me…I was in the process of being sacrificed and had no idea what to expect. I never even considered asking the others what being sacrificed was like, I feel like someone mentioned it being unpleasant but I couldn’t focus enough to remember!

I jerked as I felt something prick against my inner thigh and I didn’t even have time to process what it was when it dug itself into my hole and I started screaming. The thorny limb ripped and tore its way up into me, the sharp ends viciously cutting at my inner walls and sending a nauseous pain into my belly. This was unlike any pain I had ever felt, I would take being stabbed and kicked over and over again over this. I’d rather be left on that sidewalk again and in the rain to bleed out for hours over this! Hell, I’d rather be The Clowns cum dumpster over this!!!

It seemed to keep going even as it pressed against the back of my walls. I felt tears dripping into my ears and somewhat drowning out my screams as I shook with more fear than I knew humanly possible. I was in so much pain, I felt blood pouring out of me, down my thigh and dripping off of me in various places, causing a slight itching sensation on my skin. It felt as if I was being crawled all over by tiny little millipedes and their sharp limbs would puncture my skin with every one million steps.

My screams became mangled and choked as I felt my inner walls rupture and the branch shredded its way up through my belly and chest, bumping into my bones and tearing me apart as it went. I thought I was finally dying but it pulled back and then thrust back up into me and I went into hysterics. I was shaking terribly and bleeding so much, how have I not bled out yet??!

If I had been able to see my vision would have been completely blurred by my tears, flowing in heavy drops down the sides of my head; mixing with my sweat as I struggled harshly. I ignored the cramping muscles and loud pops from my joints as I desperately struggled to free _one_ limb!

I gasped for air when it punctured a lung and I felt the organ deflate within me, white hot agony was all I could feel and I felt some part of me begging for this to end but my mouth worked against it and I felt my defiant smile cross my lips again. Whatever was doing this to me must have been thrown off by that as the limb within me stalled suddenly.

“Is that…all…you’ve…got?” I forced out and I blacked out just as I felt that limb shoot up through my chest, ripping against my beating heart and up out of my mouth, piercing my tongue and tearing the inside of my cheeks.

The other limbs raked themselves away from my arms and legs, leaving bloody marks and deep cuts in their wake, pouring more blood from my body as they went. I was raised up as if I was on a high branch and felt my body become further impaled on this thorn covered branch.

I knew from here it was a limb belonging to The Entity, pleasantly forcing its way up through my body as if I were nothing more than a plastic bag. I struggled to just let death take me already when my foot stalled over a massive thorn, the tine stabbing into the bottom of my foot and piercing the top.

I don’t know what force drove me, maybe it was the blinding pain that I was getting used to or maybe I’ve completely lost my mind…I started climbing up. Using my feet to push myself back up the limb, I slowly pulled this-what I could only assume was its arm-out of my body. Every step stabbed another thorn through my feet and every push continued to shred my insides apart, as if there was more damage to be done until I was nothing more than a hollowed-out husk. No blood, bones, organs or anything aside from an empty sack made of human flesh. Maybe the Entity would gift me to Leatherface and he’d use me to store body parts from other Survivors?

I mentally laughed at the idea of still being alive during that, being filled up with the severed limbs or heads of other Survivors and feeling every desperate kick and scream.

I felt some sort of relief as I felt the spiny limb in my throat, against my tongue slowly began to grow skinnier. I took my next step but found no thorns big enough to hold me and I slipped, impaling myself once again; harder and faster than I expected and it forced a gurgling shriek from my full throat. I manage to stop myself on the last thorn I’d stood over, never thinking in my life that I would be glad to be stabbed through the foot by a giant thorn!

I reached up and grabbed around the branch; twisting and bending it to the best of my ability when I heard a loud snap and an even louder cry as the limb still inside my body jerked around and it seemed as if the thorns grew longer and sharper, some exiting my belly and back, forcing my body to tremble once again.

I was actually being ripped apart from the inside out and because there was no such thing as death here…I was awake and able to feel probably more than any dolorimeter ever measured! I finally got the edge of the broken branch inside my mouth and I closed my lips tight, clenching my teeth to keep it from pushing itself back out.

As agonizing as this next part was, I forced my body to bow down and bend, aiming to reach down and start using my bleeding hands to pull myself off the branch, inch by inch. That was quickly stopped by what felt like a sharp crack inside my stomach and I was suddenly falling into the darkness, fast and the sudden drop scared me enough that it pushed me into a welcome realm of gloom that numbed my whole body but I was brutally brought back to reality when my body hit the ground so hard I bounced and hit once more, not as tough.

“FUCK!!” I screamed and gasped for air as I looked around me, seeing that I was in familiar territory but not like I expected.

I was in the MacMillan Estate woods, a massive wrecked storehouse nearby and what I could only describe as huge, luscious pines scattered about. The full moon cast a haunting blue over the entire area making it strangely soothing to look at if you didn’t know about the bloodshed.

I couldn’t hear anything, for a moment I thought I was deaf but I started to remember what I was told.

Once we had been sacrificed, we would awaken in the next Trial without a break so I guess I should be looking out for the Killer and fixing generators. I took one step and immediately fell to my knees, gagging harshly and shaking as I felt something solid push around inside me.

“Oh…God…” I whined as it very clearly occurred to me what it was and the fact that I was healed over it…made me absolutely sick to my stomach.

I felt a sort of buzzing sensation in the ground and I looked over to see Feng running away in the distance when I became compellingly aware of a rapidly approaching beating heart. I turned around just in time to see him stand almost on top of me, holding that ball of lightening in his fist and looking down at me.

The fucker that shocked me from beyond my door…now stood over me, utterly ominous. His head was grotesquely marred by this contraption that seemed to be welded into his scalp! The entire back and top of his head were completely metal plated, the flesh having molded over its edges, as if the bone had been replaced to allow easy access to the vital organ within. His eyes were pinned open with what looked like wires, never allowing a blink and I could see that the irises were nothing more than glowing rings of electricity. His mouth was held open with what appeared to be the same tools a dentist used to uncover your gums and his teeth were splattered with blood, the flesh around his eyes and mouth was dark purple; likely bruised and dying from the obscure position they were held at.

He wore a white suit shirt and a black tie with light blue stripes in it, neatly kept at the collar but the sleeves had since been torn at the shoulder seam, matching his lab coat over top of it. His arms would have been considered well-muscled if I wasn’t able to see every little tendon and the horrid metal wiring that mingled with his veins so easily. From the forearms down, his skin was dark grey and the veins were black, standing out as if drawn on and the ends of those metal wires exposing themselves near his wrists. He sported a brown withered belt and a small black leather pouch on his left hip, I can’t imagine what he would need immediate access to given how he spends his time Killing people! In his right hand he held a metal baton covered in bloody, dulled out spikes and sharpened to a devastating point. It had pieces of electric tape wrapped over various points of it, either that meant it fell apart a lot or that was just reinforcement…but then I saw the little bolts of electricity buzzing between the spikes and that was when I realized exactly what it could do. The lab coat hung down to mid-calf and I was surprised to see very clean dress shoes and black slacks beneath.

I tried to get up but the feeling of something jabbing at me from within forced me back down to my knees and I was nearly frozen with fear as the tip of that menacing weapon touched my chin and guided me to look up at him.

“Someone is in quite a bit of pain…but you don’t have No Mither…interesting.” He pulled the baton away and pushed me down onto my back by my shoulder, using his foot and stepping over me.

I tried to curl onto my side but he knelt down on top of me and pushed my shoulder back down to lay flat. I closed my eyes, fearing what may happen next when he grabbed the zipper to Franks hoodie and started pulling it down.

My hands shot up and tried to stop him but he made quick work of that by grabbing both my wrists and pinning them above my head with one hand and resumed unzipping the hoodie entirely, letting it fall open and revealing me to him almost.

I shivered as the cold air around me hit my flamed skin and his hand was uncomfortably warm as he pushed the hoodie open further, uncovering my chest and eliciting a diabolical chuckle from him.

He hummed as he ran his hand over my breasts, lightly pressing his index finger over the nipple and I felt the smallest of shocks jolt into me and I jerked, making his grip on my wrists tighten. He laughed and sent another slightly stronger jolt through my other nipple and my back arched as I felt whatever was in me painfully press against my skin.

“Ahhhahaaa!” I cried and his laughter softened as he ran one still lightly buzzing finger down my belly, tickling me and making me feel bizarre.

“Tell the Doctor what hurts?” he says and I shiver at the sound of his voice; I’m in a world of hurt and am still coming down from being absolutely destroyed by The Entity only moments ago.

I still hadn’t said anything when I felt his fingers press down between my legs and touch my clit, making me struggle but there was nowhere for me to go so I stopped moving as he leaned down and breathed hot air over my chest…why was this happening to me? Why did it seem like every Killer I came in contact with wanted to humiliate and defile me instead of just killing me!?

“You don’t _want_ to tell me?” he asked and I shook my head.

“Please…let me go.” I tried begging but he just laughed at me and I braced myself.

Another much more violent shock rippled up my body and I screamed, my voice echoing deep into the woods and my clit was viciously sensitive and tender from such abrupt abuse! He lovingly started rubbing it and I tried to jerk away but his grip on my wrists was making my fingers go numb; there was no escape from him!

“Please…stop it! Stop touching me!” I cried, tears pouring down the sides of my face again.

“What. Is. Wrong?” he asked, lowering his fingers again and pushing them into my newly healed hole and I shivered as I felt his fingers come into contact with what it was inside me.

“Ah!” I whimpered and I felt him mercifully pull his fingers out of me but it was offset by him looking hard at my face and I gave up. “The Entity…there’s…something still inside me…I…” I failed to produce anymore words as he gently touched my lips with his too warm fingers and he released my wrists, seeming to feel I wouldn’t try to escape again.

“Looks like you brought something back with you from the Sacrifice and your body healed around it.” He slowly and gently pushed his arms under my legs and back, lifting me into his grasp and taking great care in not bending my torso. As I felt all my will to fight fade with my last shreds of energy, the strange buzzing sensation in his skin was lulling me to sleep; as if he was purposefully trying to soothe me.

“Are you…are you doing that?” I asked and he started walking further into the woods.

“Certain levels of electric shock can easily relax the muscles and cause the slightest of vibrations, putting my patients into a calmer and more willing state.” He answers, as if the mechanism on his head isn’t hindering his speech at all.

“Why…?” I asked and I feel another thrill of fear shoot up my back when he answers.

“You’re going to need surgery; I’ll have to take you with me…so I can operate.” He laughs and I look behind him, seeing Feng Min crouched behind a tree looking paler than a ghost.

I ignored the ache in my chest as I twisted and the fact that my fingers were still a soft pink color from the lack of circulation and I reached out to her; not caring if he heard me.

“Help…me.” I pleaded but he laughed again, the buzzing in his flesh drawing me even further into the gentle arms of sleep.

“Don’t you fret, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Book One  
> Book Two releases 8/6/19  
> I am absolutely enthralled in this series, I've never been so into something that I have written before and I'm so glad that you guys are loving it. The next book will be turning things around completely so I really hope you guys come back in 4 days from today (8/2/19) to see how things turn out for you.


End file.
